Who is Bucky Barnes?
by AstridLofgren
Summary: Po uratowaniu Steve'a Rogers'a, Bucky Barnes, aka Zimowy Żołnierz, wyrusza w podróż wgłąb siebie, by odnaleźć to, co zostało mu odebrane - własne "ja". Skrzywdzony przez okrutny los i agentów HYDRY stanie przed trudnym wyborem: oddać się w ręce HYDRY, TARCZY, czy może spróbować odzyskać kontrolę nad własnym istnieniem. Czy uda mu się odnaleźć siebie? Czy sam da sobie radę?
1. Chapter 1

James Buchanan Barnes. Tak się podobno nazywam. Buky. Tak wołał na mnie człowiek w śmiesznym, mocno patriotycznym kombinezonie. A teraz stoję tu - w Muzeum Kapitana Ameryki w Waszyngtonie. Patrzę na siebie. Na swojego klona uwiecznionego na ogromnych rozmiarów fotografii. Ale czy to ja? Ten gość to James Buchanan Barnes. Ten gość to Bucky. Zginął w 1944. Ja nim nie jestem. Na pewno nim nie byłem przez ostatnie 70 lat swojego istnienia. Więc kim tak właściwie jestem? A może czym…?

Jakiś dzieciak stoi obok mnie, patrzy na zdjęcie, za chwilę na mnie, i znów na zdjęcie. Pewnie, skojarzył fakty. Skojarzył twarz. Nie mogę udawać, że twarz żołnierza na zdjęciu nie jest moją twarzą. Patrzę na niego z góry i modlę się, żeby nie pisnął ani słowa. Wiem, co by to dla mnie oznaczało: śmierć. Muszę być ostrożny, ale nieostrożnie postąpiłem przychodząc tu. Popełniłem błąd, być może niewybaczalny, który być może skończy się dla mnie tragicznie. Ale w tej tragedii potrafię odnaleźć pozytywne aspekty. Gdybym zginął, nie musiałbym uciekać, nie musiałbym kryć się w najokropniejszych miejscach Waszyngtonu, nie musiałbym bać się, że zostanę schwytany, torturowany i być może znów poddany praniu mózgu. Miałbym spokój.

Jednak moja ciekawość nie zna granic. Tak, jestem ciekaw okropnie, kim tak naprawdę jestem, kim byłem. Niby mam przebłyski pamięci dawnych wydarzeń, lecz te elementy układanki nie pasują do siebie, nie potrafię ich logicznie połączyć, nie potrafię złożyć w całość i zrozumieć. Całkiem sporo informacji o mnie jest w tym muzeum, jednak wszystko pozostaje tajemnicą, suchymi faktami, nie pojawiającymi się w formie obrazów w głowie, które mogłyby pomóc mi orzec, czy te wszystkie zdania na temat James'a Buchanan'a Barnes'a – na mój temat – są rzeczywiste.

I wtedy dzieje się to, czego się obawiałem. Dzieciak stojący obok wskazuje na mnie ręką, odwraca głowę w stronę barczystego faceta, stojącego tyłem. Ojciec? Wujek? Brat? Nieważne. Ważne jest to, że otwiera swoją dziecięcą buźkę i wygląda tak, jakby za chwilę miał wykrzyczeć całemu światu, że stoi obok faceta, który od dobrych siedemdziesięciu lat nie żyje. Przymykam oczy. Szkoda dzieciaka. Ale moje przetrwanie jest ważniejsze. Tak, teraz mogę powiedzieć z całą stanowczością, że popełniłem ogromny błąd, przychodząc tutaj. Wokół kręci się mnóstwo ludzi. Co mam robić? Przecież nie poderżnę mu gardła. Dzieciak ma na oko z 8 lat. Toczę w głowie wewnętrzną bitwę. Nie znam litości. Nie stać mnie na nią. Silę się na uśmiech, gdy dzieciak znów na mnie patrzy. Cholera, tak dawno się nie uśmiechałem, że teraz na pewno wyglądam jak ostatni kretyn z krzywą kreską imitującą uśmiech na ustach. W kieszeniach zamiast cukierków, które mógłbym dać chłopcu, trzymałem scyzoryki i zabezpieczone noże. Muszę zapamiętać, żeby zacząć nosić coś alternatywnego, co podziała na takie dzieciaki jak ten tutaj. Rozejrzałem się. Ludzie zajęci byli podziwianiem odlewów woskowych Kapitana Ameryki i przysłuchiwaniu się lektorowi odczytującemu monotonnym głosem wciąż te same formułki o tym, jaki to Kapitan Ameryka jest niezawodny. Cóż, dobrze. Mam szansę. Dzieciak zrezygnował z ogłoszenia wszem i wobec, że stoi obok trupa, na rzecz możliwości dalszego przyglądania się mi. Wyciągnąłem do niego prawą rękę. Normalną. Była złamana, okrutnie bolała, siliłem się, by ją wyprostować. Dzieciak połknął haczyk. Podszedł do mnie bliżej. Kto wie, może moja facjata jednak wzbudza zaufanie? Bez kombinezonu i maski nie wyglądam chyba tak strasznie.

\- Jesteś Bucky? – spytał zbyt spokojnie. To dobrze. Gdyby był przerażony, istniałoby większe ryzyko, że zacznie krzyczeć. Niepokoiło mnie jednak, że tak szybko wyzbył się strachu. Zbyt szybko.

\- Nie. – Odpowiedziałem równie spokojnie, choć w głowie szykowałem plan pozwalający na pozbycie się niewygodnego świadka.

Nie pozwoliłem mu na więcej słów. Gdybym zwlekał, miałbym mniejsze szanse. To śmieszne, że taki dzieciak zagraża mi bardziej niż niejeden dorosły facet. Chwyciłem go za kark i przycisnąłem do ściany. Jestem pewien, że wyglądało to tak, jakbym z nim tylko rozmawiał. Dłoń przeniosłem na jego szyję. Sprawiło mi to trochę trudu, bo ręka bolała nieznośnie. Chwycił swoimi drobnymi dłońmi mój nadgarstek, sprawiając mi jeszcze więcej bólu, ale jego eliminacja była ważniejsza. Nie chciałem go zabijać. I tego nie zrobiłem. Poddusiłem go do czasu, gdy stracił przytomność. Chciałem zyskać przede wszystkim na czasie. Musiałem ulotnić się z Muzeum Kapitana Ameryki niezauważony. Nie pozwoliłem chłopcu upaść bezwładnie, posadziłem go delikatnie – tak, ja i delikatność. W tym samym momencie zauważyłem, że jego ojciec, wujek, czy brat odwraca się i z niepokojem błądzi wzrokiem, prawdopodobnie szukając dzieciaka. Dołączyła do niego kobieta o blond włosach, wyglądała na bardziej przerażoną niż facet. Chwilę później panował już chaos i kompletne zamieszanie. A ja zyskałem na czasie. Wyszedłem niezauważony, tak jak zamierzałem. Wiedziałem, że jeśli dzieciak będzie żył i tak powie, kto mu to zrobił, ale miałem coś cennego – miałem czas. Gdyby jednak zmarł, i tak będą wiedzieli. Budynek nafaszerowany kamerami nie może być tajemniczy.

Później z gazet dowiedziałem się, że w Muzeum Kapitana Ameryki w Waszyngtonie został zamordowany dziewięcioletni Matt Turk, motyw zabójstwa nie był znany, a tożsamość zabójcy nie była podawana do wiadomości publicznej. Wiedzieli. Wiedzieli, że to ja. Będą mieli jednak problem z tym, by mnie schwytać. Będą mieli problem wszyscy. Policja, HYDRA, TARCZA i inne jednostki. Nie dam się tak łatwo. Nie po tym, co przeszedłem, i co musiałem zrobić dla własnego dobra. Ciążył na mnie wyrok śmierci, a po tylu latach chciałem w końcu żyć. Choćbym miał pozabijać połowę ludzi w tym mieście – będę wolny, kimkolwiek jestem.


	2. Chapter 2

Każdy zastanawiał się kiedyś, czym tak naprawdę jest _zło_ i skąd się właściwie bierze. Jedni twierdzą, że ludzie rodzą się _dobrymi_, a o ich późniejszej drodze zła lub dobra decydują _wybory_ przez nich dokonywane. Inni stwierdzą, że każdy w jakimś stopniu jest zły lub w jakimś stopniu dobry. Nie bez przyczyny Mahatma Gandhi twierdził, że dobro i zło istnieją obok siebie, a człowiek musi dokonywać wyboru, i że dwa zła w sumie nie dadzą jednego dobra. Więc co, jeśli dobro zostanie połączone ze złem, tworząc jeden organizm?

* * *

Głupi. Tak mogę o sobie powiedzieć w największym skrócie. Co ja sobie myślałem? Jestem wyszkolony, pozbawiony wszelkich emocji, pozbawiony strachu i sumienia. Dokładnie wiem, jak powinienem reagować w każdej sytuacji, a popełniłem tak wiele karygodnych błędów. Co się z tobą dzieje, Winter… To nie ty.

Ty tak nie działasz.

Zacząłem się zastanawiać już wcześniej, kim tak naprawdę jestem. Kiedy walczyłem z Kapitanem Ameryką coś we mnie pękło. To było coś, czego nie potrafię nazwać, nie potrafię powiedzieć, skąd się to wzięło i nie potrafię określić czym tak naprawdę było. Jakiś zalążek… wspomnień? Nie wiem, ale na helikowcu wyraźnie poczułem, że jestem kimś innym, niż mi mówiono i niż mi się wydawało. Dla swoich „szefów" byłem maszynką do zabijania, wręcz zabawką, szmatą, którą czyści się wszystko to, czego nie chce się dotknąć ręką. Dla Stevena Rogersa byłem przyjacielem, jak sam powiedział. Przyjacielem, z którym nie będzie walczył. Czułem, że skądś go znam, ale nie wiedziałem skąd. Mimo tych przeczuć nie mogłem nie wykonać zadania zleconego przez Pierce'a. Po prostu nie mogłem.

Po raz drugi to „coś" pękło, gdy Kapitan Ameryka spadał w dół, w stronę wody. Był bezradny, bezsilny, nic nie mógł zrobić, żeby sobie pomóc. A ja zwisałem, patrzyłem na to, dopuszczałem do siebie informację, że to będzie koniec misji, jeśli utonie. Jednak to „coś" rozlewało się po całym moim ciele.

Płakałem.

Płakałem już wcześniej, kiedy do mnie mówił jak do najprawdziwszego przyjaciela. Nie kontrolowałem tego i wstydziłem się. Bezwzględny typ ze łzami w oczach… Nie brzmi zbyt dobrze i lepiej też nie wygląda. Zastanawiałem się, co jest prawdą, a co nie, ale nie znajdywałem odpowiedzi na żadne z moich pytań, które samemu sobie stawiałem.

Jestem Zimowym Żołnierzem, liczy się wykonanie misji.

To „coś" rozlane w każdej komórce mojego ciała zdecydowało, że nie mogę pozwolić na śmierć Steve'a, choć był wrogiem, moją misją. Bez dłuższego zastanowienia puściłem zwisający metalowy strop, którego kurczowo się trzymałem i wpadłem do wody tuż za Stevem. Była okropnie zimna, ale zimno to ja, nie przeszkadzało mi. Bez trudu odnalazłem go w otchłani wody, chwyciłem za mundur i pociągnąłem za sobą w górę. Chwyciłem go pod pachami i popłynąłem w stronę brzegu. Sprawiało mi to trudność. Mokry mundur i bezwładne, ciężkie ciało, nawet dla mnie było przeszkodą. Gdy zrobiło się płyciej, wstałem, puszczając Steve'a, by po chwili chwycić go znów za mundur i powlec na plażę. Położyłem go całkiem ostrożne na piasku. Był nieprzytomny, ale oddychał i wykrztuszał wodę. Przyglądałem mu się chwilę, walcząc z myślami. Wahałem się, czy zostać i oddać się w ręce jemu podobnych, czy uciekać przed nim i jemu podobnymi oraz HYDRĄ. Byłem ciekawy, co ma mi do powiedzenia, ale wybrałem drugą opcję. Nie zamierzałem oddawać się w ręce jakiejkolwiek służby, żeby później zostać osądzony i skazany. Wolność była atrakcyjniejszą ofertą proponowaną przez los.

Odszedłem zatem wyzbywając się wszelkich uczuć, myśli i dziwnego zakłopotania, tak bardzo do mnie nie podobnego. Umiałem sam siebie oszukiwać i szybko zapominać to, czego nie chciałem pamiętać. To było chyba jedynym plusem prania mózgu.

Ukrywałem się wszędzie, gdzie się dało. Starałem się wybierać najbardziej wyludnione miejsca w Waszyngtonie, jakie tylko znalazłem. Szło mi to średnio, powiem szczerze. Prędzej schowałbym się na pustyni. Wszędzie byli ludzie, ale dość szybko zauważyłem, że nie zwracają na mnie zbytnio uwagi. Nie wysłano też za mną żadnego listu gończego, a przynajmniej o takim fakcie nie wiedziałem. To było zbyt proste, ale szybko zaadaptowałem się do nowej sytuacji. Nie robiłem zamieszania – oprócz ogromnego błędu w muzeum, zrezygnowałem też z szukania kogoś, kto dostarczyłby mi broń palną, za to w każdej kieszeni swojego ubrania nosiłem noże. Małe, duże, średnie, nieważne. Byleby były ostre. Nie miałem trudności w ich zdobywaniu. Z ubraniami zresztą też nie miałem problemu. Ze swojego munduru zachowałem jedynie pas operacyjny. Czasami ludzie brali mnie za bezdomnego, gdy siedziałem w okolicy, gdzie bezdomnych było pod dostatkiem. Ci, którzy bezdomnym pomagali, pomagali też mi. Ludzie są naiwni.

Wszystko zmieniło się, kiedy postanowiłem, że czegoś o sobie – Buckym? – się dowiem.

Choć moje pojmowanie definicji dobra i zła jest z pewnością dalekie od standardów, jestem złym człowiekiem, ale dobrą maszyną.

Idiotą.

…

Moją aktualną kryjówką stał się Fort Bennett Park. Stąd było wystarczająco daleko do centrum Waszyngtonu. Doceniałem w tej kryjówce jej piękno. Tak, bezwzględny morderca docenia naturę. Śmieszne? Może wynikało to z tego, że wcześniej nawet nie zastanawiałem się nad definicją piękna w jakimkolwiek znaczeniu. Dostawałem rozkaz, wykonywałem go, poddawano mnie restartowi, zamrażano, i tak w kółko. Teraz miałem czas i nawet chęć do przebywania w przyjemnych miejscach.

Wprawdzie znajdowały się tu ścieżki rowerowe, biegowe, różne budynki, miejsca na ogniska i spotkania, które były ryzykowne, ale było też w tym parku wystarczająco dużo miejsc, w których skutecznie można się schować, bez zwracania na siebie większej uwagi. Poza tym miałbym gdzie uciekać. Park położony jest tuż przy rzece Potomac, tej samej, nad którą rozgrywała się moja walka z Kapitanem Ameryką, i niedaleko znajduje się most Key, więc dotarcie do Georgetown, gdzie mógłbym ukryć się w jakichś zaułkach, nie zajęłoby mi dużo czasu. A jak nie mostem, to rzeką, która jest dość spokojna w tej okolicy. Gdybym jednak nie był w stanie tam dotrzeć, mógłbym zbiec na zachód, gdzie wiedziałem, że jest kilka pustostanów idealnych na tymczasową kryjówkę, a nawet na walkę w razie potrzeby. Mnóstwo prętów, rur, szkła, które można wykorzystać do walki wręcz. Najlepiej jednak ukrywać się w tłumie, bo jak to się mówi: „najciemniej jest pod latarnią", lecz w mojej sytuacji to nie było dobrym rozwiązaniem. Tak mi się wydawało.

W Fort Bennett Park poczułem się bezpiecznie od razu, mimo to, że całkiem sporo osób w ciągu dnia się tu kręciło. Starałem zachowywać się normalnie, nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Po błędach, które popełniłem, nie mogłem pozwolić sobie na kolejne.

Przez cały dzień, odkąd zjawiłem się w tym parku, chodziłem po okolicy, stopniowo poznając przestrzeń, która ostatecznie miała mnie chronić. Miałem około 11 akrów do poznania – taka powierzchnia była wskazana na tablicy informacyjnej. Szedłem wszędzie tam, gdzie mogłem. Byłem zmęczony, głodny – naprawdę głodny, pierwszy raz od wielu lat. Chciałem w końcu zasnąć, chwilę odpocząć. Ale moja misja przetrwania była ważniejsza.

Na jednej z ławek leżała gazeta. Normalnie nie zwróciłbym na nią większej uwagi, moim hobby nie jest bynajmniej czytanie tych bzdur. Jednak wzrok przykuwała pierwsza strona. Czarno-białe zdjęcie dziecka. Chłopca.

Poczułem, że blednę.

Nie, to niemożliwe. Przecież nie chciałem go zabić, a uciszyć. Oczywiście istniała możliwość, że poddusiłem go zbyt mocno. Nie znałem umiaru, więc trudno mi było oszacować granice. Wciąż jednak wmawiałem sobie, że to niemożliwe.

Jednak… kiedy patrzyłem z daleka na pierwszą stronę gazety uzmysłowiłem sobie, że to MOGŁO się stać. Starałem się z całych sił przypomnieć sobie, co wtedy myślałem, co czułem, ale w moim mózgu wytworzyła się dziwna, czarna dziura, która zasysała wszystko to, co tylko pomyślałem. Zignorowałem wszystkie inne zagrożenia. Zignorowałem kamery, o których przecież wiedziałem. Wiedziałem, że się nie ukryję, ale jednak podjąłem się niemożliwego. Zignorowałem ludzi. Zignorowałem życie tego chłopca. Bezsensowna ofiara.

Bo uważałem, że jestem ważniejszy.

Nie rozumiałem zupełnie, dlaczego to zrobiłem. Starając się myśleć racjonalnie doszedłem do wniosku, że to był całkowicie daremny trud, który kosztował cierpienie kolejnych ludzi. A mi w zasadzie nic to nie dało, a wręcz pogorszyło moją i tak beznadziejną sytuację.

Zabiłem dla… przyjemności?

Rozejrzałem się na wszystkie strony. Wokół ani jednej żywej duszy. Wyciągnąłem ręce z kieszeni, spojrzałem na dłonie. Obejrzałem je dokładnie, choć każdy ruch prawej ręki sprawiał mi ogromny ból. Zaczynałem mieć wrażenie, że moje dłonie, a raczej prawa dłoń, lepka jest od krwi. Wyobraźcie sobie, jak idiotycznie musiałem wyglądać. A jeszcze gorzej się czuć.

Otrzeźwiałem momentalnie, potrząsnąłem głową i mechanicznie wytarłem ręce o spodnie, chcąc pozbyć się tego nieprzyjemnego wrażenia. Wahałem się ładnych parę minut, czy wziąć tę gazetę i dowiedzieć się, co to za dziecko. Nie rozpoznawałem twarzy. A może to nie on? Może to jakiś inny dzieciak, który stał się ofiarą własnego ojca-gangstera, albo matki-ćpunki? Chyba sam w to nie wierzyłem. Zastanawiałem się, czy w ogóle chcę wiedzieć cokolwiek o tym chłopcu. Bałem się, że wraz ze stopniowym pojawianiem się wizji przeszłości, może pojawić się sumienie. Tego nie chciałem, bo bez sumienia było mi łatwiej. Tak myślałem i chciałem w to wierzyć. To była moja religia.

Ruszyłem się w końcu z miejsca, kiedy zobaczyłem, że moją stronę zmierza grupka turystów. A, co mi tam. Jakiś dzieciak nic dla mnie nie znaczy. Podszedłem do ławki i chwyciłem za gazetę, odchodząc parę kroków w bok. Rozłożyłem ją, by zobaczyć całe zdjęcie. Pożałowałem od razu, bo właśnie wtedy wszystko się skomplikowało. Na światło dzienne wyszły konsekwencje moich błędów.

Pod czarno-białą fotografią widniał mój portret. Wizerunek był trochę niewyraźny, twarz częściowo przysłonięta przez daszek czapki. Myślę jednak, że gdyby ktoś mnie zobaczył, bez trudu byłby w stanie mnie rozpoznać.

Nad zdjęciem chłopca krzyczał nagłówek: „Dziewięcioletni Matt Turk nie żyje", a pod moim: „POSZUKIWANY".

Gdybym wcześniej zabił Kapitana Amerykę wszystko wyglądałoby inaczej, a dzieciak by żył.

Jakiż ze mnie idiota i nieudacznik.

* * *

Dwa tygodnie. Tyle minęło, odkąd Steve Rogers ostatni raz widział Zimowego Żołnierza. Tymczasowo zamieszkał u Sama Wilsona, Falcona, który stał się dla niego prawdziwym przyjacielem i nieocenionym wsparciem: zarówno tym bojowym, jak i psychicznym, przede wszystkim dlatego, że nie traktował go jako wielkiego Kapitana Amerykę, ale jak żołnierza, równego sobie, którego doskonale rozumiał. Obydwaj postanowili, że dopóki TARCZA nie stanie na nogi po zdemaskowaniu HYDRY, dopóty będą działali jako wolni strzelcy. Przynajmniej zamierzali spróbować, przy czym dopuszczali możliwość współpracy z podnoszącą się z kolan TARCZĄ.

Nie oszukiwali się wcale, że HYDRA przestała istnieć. Nie przestała i najpewniej rozprzestrzeniała swoje śliskie macki coraz to dalej i dalej, żeby zrealizować swój plan panowania nad światem – niezmienny od kilkudziesięciu lat.

Steve miał jednak tylko jeden priorytet. Chciał znaleźć Zimowego Żołnierza. Było to dla niego oczywiste, choć zarówno Sam, jak i Nick Fury oraz Natasha, odradzali mu podejmowanie się tego przedsięwzięcia.

Nie rozumieli.

Natasha Romanoff dostarczyła mu akta KGB dotyczące Barnesa, ale jak dotąd nie miał odwagi się z nimi szczegółowiej zapoznać. Bał się tego, czego potencjalnie mógłby się dowiedzieć o swoim przyjacielu: kim bym, czym się stał. Natasha ostrzegała go przed tym, co widnieje na pożółkłych kartach radzieckich akt, a jeśli ostrzegała, to skłonny był wierzyć, że rzeczywiście nie będzie miał do tego siły.

Był rozbity.

Walczył z wrogiem. Ale walczył też z przyjacielem. Chciał wierzyć, że to ten sam Bucky, z którym chodził na sobotnie potańcówki, który rozbrajał go z pozoru nieśmiesznymi żartami, z którym mógł porozmawiać, który zawsze go wspierał, i któremu ufał. Miał jednak świadomość, że to nie on. Bucky'ego zastąpił bezwzględny zabójca na zlecenie, przeszkolony przez radzieckie służby KGB, pozbawiony swojej własnej tożsamości na rzecz tej, która została mu sztucznie wpojona. Był torturowany, prano mu mózg, traktowano jak zwierzę. Tego Steve nie musiał czytać, by o tym doskonale wiedzieć. Znał te metody, wiedział, jak postępują z ludźmi służby specjalne. Nie była to nowość, lecz sama świadomość tego, że tym wszystkim aktom poddawany był jego przyjaciel… jego Bucky, nierozłączny kompan, wprawiała go w przerażenie i sprawiała, że tętno znacznie przyspieszało.

Każdego dnia, odkąd odzyskał świadomość, zastanawiał się całymi godzinami, w jaki sposób mógłby odnaleźć Jamesa. Jedno było pewne: będzie się ukrywał. Nie był pewien, czy szuka go ktokolwiek inny, lecz podejrzewał, że z pewnością macki HYDRY dosięgną Jamesa szybciej, niż wszystkim mogłoby się wydawać. To był duży problem. Steve uważał, że James stanie się bezużyteczny. Skoro po praniu mózgu był w stanie go poznać, istnieje duża szansa, a dla HYDRY ryzyko, że w przyszłości po takich zabiegach – jeśli będzie je miał – będzie za każdym razem sobie coś przypominać. HYDRA mogła stworzyć sobie nowego specjalistę od likwidowania celów, a James stałby się zbyteczny.

Steve modlił się w duchu, żeby udało mu się znaleźć przyjaciela zanim schwyta go HYDRA. Oczywiście, to nie ten sam Bucky, ale miał ogromną nadzieję, że jeśli udałoby mu się go przekonać do poznania siebie, to skuteczna rehabilitacja mogłaby mu pomóc. Wierzył w cud. W prawdziwy cud.

…

Steve siedział na kanapie, cały czas patrząc na zamkniętą, pożółkłą i podniszczoną teczkę, leżącą na stoliku. Bił się z myślami. Obgryzał nerwowo paznokcie, co wcześniej nigdy mu się nie zdarzało. Jego lewa noga podrygiwała i nie chciała się zatrzymać nawet wtedy, gdy Steve jej to rozkazywał. Jeśli zacznie się w to wszystko zagłębiać, zapewne już się nie wydostanie. Ryzyko jednak było tego warte. Szanse były równe. Pół na pół. Albo go znajdzie, albo nie.

Chwycił teczkę i otworzył ją zdecydowanie. Chodź widział już jej pierwsze strony, dopiero teraz przyjrzał im się dokładniej. Zdjęcie Bucky'ego w kriokomorze. Zamrożony. Wyglądał naprawdę przerażająco. Jego bioniczna dłoń pokryta lodem przywierała do niewielkiej, okrągłego kształtu szyby. Zabalsamowany lodem, tak Steve by to nazwał. Tylko powierzchownie wiedział, czym jest hibernacja. Wiedział przede wszystkim, że to ogromne ryzyko śmierci. Ryzyko, którego HYDRA się podjęła, a być można stworzyła swój własny sposób zamrażania.

Wszystko było w języku rosyjskim, którego Steve praktycznie nie znał. Potrafił posługiwać się podstawowymi zwrotami, ale cyrylica była dla niego prawdziwą tajemnicą. Natasha jednak pomyślała o wszystkim, ku zadowoleniu Kapitana. Na niewielkiej kartce przetłumaczony był cały tekst akt. Litery były małe, ale Steve z łatwością je odczytywał.

To wszystko było przerażające. O wiele bardziej, niż Steve sobie wyobrażał.

Zamknął akta, gdy tylko usłyszał i zobaczył, że do niewielkiego salonu wchodzi Sam. Jak zwykle uśmiechnięty, jednocześnie poważny. Sam był chodzącym paradoksem.

\- Co robisz? – usiadł obok Steve'a, spojrzał na teczkę. Wszystko już wiedział. – Brniemy w to?

\- Mówiłem, nie musisz. Sam to załatwię. Jestem mu to winien.

\- A ty znowu swoje. Nic nie jesteś mu winien. To ani jego wina, ani twoja. To nie ten sam człowiek. Więc jeśli chcesz go znaleźć, to powinieneś raczej po to, żeby go aresztować i postawić przed sądem. Taka prawda.

Steve pokręcił głową. Tak bardzo zależało mu, żeby Bucky wrócił.

\- Mówisz, że nie ten sam, ale prowadziłeś zajęcia z żołnierzami z PTSD*? W ich mózgu też zachodzą zmiany. Może nie takie jak u Jamesa… ale im dajesz szansę. Więc czemu jemu nie?

\- Bo on jest maszyną.

\- No to chyba ma usterkę, skoro kazali mu mnie zabić, a tego nie zrobił – mruknął niezadowolony. Dobrze wiedział, że Sam za grosz nie chce się mieszać w sprawę Zimowego Żołnierza, ale zrobi to ze względu na niego. Nie czuł się z tym w porządku, ale to był wybór Sama.

\- Słuchaj, Steve. Gdyby on miał _tylko _PTSD to można by było coś zdziałać. Leki, terapia. Ale James ma pewnie i PTSD, i uszkodzony mózg, kto wie, może jest jakoś zaprogramowany.

\- Nie jest. Poznał mnie. Widziałem to w jego oczach. Pogubił się, dlatego muszę go odnaleźć i pomóc. Nawet gdyby miał mnie zabić, muszę to zrobić. Dla świętego spokoju.

Sam milczał chwilę, jakby się zastanawiając. W końcu spojrzał pewnie na Steve'a.

\- Miałem ci tego nie pokazywać, póki sam nie zobaczysz… - Sam wstał i wyszedł do kuchni. Wrócił z najnowszą gazetą, rzucił ją Steve'owi na kolana. – Czytaj – nakazał.

Steve zagłębił się w artykuł, choć początkowo w ogóle do niego nie docierało, co właściwie czyta. Jakieś dziecko, zamordowany chłopiec, poszukiwany mężczyzna. Skupił się na czytaniu, a nie zdjęciach, ale nie rozumiał po co ma to robić, skoro w artykule nie ma wymienionego ani jednego nazwiska podejrzanego. Dopiero, gdy Sam, poirytowany ignorancją Steve'a, wskazał na zdjęcie przedstawiające Zimowego Żołnierza w cywilu, do Kapitana dotarło, czego właśnie się dowiedział.

Dziecko. Niewinne. Zamordowane. Przez Bucky'ego. Po co?

Nie, to niemożliwe. To jakaś pomyłka. To nie on.

W głowie Steve'a panowała istna gonitwa myśli. Przez jego umysł w błyskawicznym tempie przewijały się coraz to inne wspomnienia związane z Jamesem. Wspólny wypad na ryby, do wesołego miasteczka, wspólne misje przeciw nazistom, wspólne wspomnienia…

\- Czy teraz rozumiesz, że to nie jest ten Buck sprzed siedemdziesięciu lat? Maszynka do zabijania, tylko tyle można o nim powiedzieć. Wiem, że był twoim przyjacielem, że ci ciężko i trudno, ale on nie wróci.

Steve milczał uparcie. Niedowierzał. Niewinne dziecko. Co ten chłopiec mógł mu zrobić, że spotkała go najgorsza kara, jaką znał świat? Odłożył gazetę na bok. Nie chciał patrzeć na zdjęcie chłopca, pod którym widniał wizerunek Bucky'ego.

\- Muszę spróbować, Sam. Chociaż sam nie wiem już, co o tym myśleć, muszę spróbować. Jeśli nie spróbuję, nie dowiem się, czy on ma jakieś szanse.

Sam wzruszył ramionami. Tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, jak bardzo Steve'owi zależało na Buckym. Mógł przypuszczać, ale to było nic w porównaniu z rzeczywistymi pragnieniami. Oczywiście, pomoże Kapitanowi. Od tego jest. Nie pozwoli mu głupio zginąć, jeśli ten koleś z metalową ręką znów zaatakuje.

\- Jak chcesz go odnaleźć? To w ogóle możliwe? Pacynka na usługach KGB chyba potrafi się schować, czyż nie? – zadrwił. Steve wywrócił oczami, wstał z kanapy.

\- To chyba będzie najtrudniejsze zadanie mojego życia. Opcje są dwie: albo zwiał zagranicę, co jest mało prawdopodobne, no chyba, że skądś wziął skrzydła jak te twoje, albo się ukrywa. Tak myślę. Chociaż na siłę opcji znalazłbym więcej. Pytanie: jeśli się ukrywa, to gdzie?

\- No na pewno nie w Białym Domu.

Steve spojrzał na Sama z politowaniem. Jego żarty coraz częściej były nie na miejscu i wręcz żenujące, choć musiał przyznać, że zazwyczaj powodowały rozluźnienie atmosfery.

\- Co ty nie powiesz – mruknął. – Przez dwa tygodnie codziennie zastanawiałem się nad sposobem. Ale nie wiem, od czego zacząć… - westchnął. To prawda. Nie wiedział, od czego zacząć. To jak szukanie igły w stogu siana, choć James był specyficzną i wyróżniającą się igłą. Do tego dość dużą i charakterystyczną.

\- Kto mógłby nam pomóc? Fury jest w Europie. Natasha przepadła jak kamień w wodę. TARCZA?

\- Kolejny raz ci mówię, zrobię to sam. No, z twoją pomocą, jeśli zechcesz się dołączyć.

\- Nie mam wyboru. Kapitan Ameryka potrzebuje pomocy, więc Falcon już jest na miejscu – uśmiechnął się niepewnie. Tej misji się bał. Będąc nawet na Bliskim Wschodzie nie obawiał się wrogów tak bardzo, jak obawiał się Zimowego Żołnierza. Był świadkiem tego, co ten człowiek potrafi zrobić. Co ta maszyna potrafi zrobić. Nie chciał na własnej skórze odczuć jego możliwości.

Steve odwzajemnił lekko uśmiech. Był pełen nadziei. Pragnął, by ta pula nadziei nie wyczerpała się zbyt szybko. Tęsknił. Zwyczajnie…

tęsknił.

* * *

* (ang.) Posttraumatic stress disorder – zespół stresu pourazowego – rodzaj zaburzeń lękowych występujących po przeżyciu traumatycznego wydarzenia (wojna, gwałt, porwanie, itd.). Zaburzenie wywoływane przez silny stres, prowadzący do kryzysu psychicznego.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Światło, nieśmiało przebijające się przez mrok, raziło mnie w oczy. Uniosłem dłoń, by choć trochę wpłynąć na jego intensywność i ochronić wzrok. Mrużyłem oczy, nic nie widziałem, choć chciałem dostrzec wszystko. Właściwie nie wiem, gdzie byłem. Nie rozpoznawałem żadnego elementu, żadnego głosu, żadnego zapachu. _

_Czułem się lekki. Czułem, że mogę wznieść się w przestworza i polecieć tam, gdzie tylko sobie zamarzę. Przeszkadzało mi jedynie to intensywne światło. Drażniło mnie, chciałem się go pozbyć, ale nie miałem pojęcia jak. Wciąż zasłaniałem oczy dłonią, lecz mimo to zauważyłem, że światło blednie i coś się porusza. _

_Spojrzałem znów w jego stronę, uchylając lekko i powoli powieki. Opuściłem rękę. Teraz mogłem się rozejrzeć. Wokół nie było niczego. Panowała ciemność, a jedynym źródłem światła była właśnie ta drażniąca mnie kula blasku. Co ja tu robię? _

_W moją stronę poruszał się cień. Niewielki. Mój oddech przyspieszył, poczułem strach. Lekkość, którą wcześniej odczuwałem, znikła bezpowrotnie. Poczułem się ciężki, jakby moje stopy tkwiły w betonie. Nie mogłem się ruszyć. _

_\- Bucky… - usłyszałem. Wytężyłem słuch i starałem się skupić wzrok na cieniu. Zmarszczyłem brwi. – Bucky – powtórzył cień, wciąż idąc w moją stronę. Nie potrafiłem rozpoznać głosu, choć wiedziałem, że skądś go znam i że gdzieś już go słyszałem. Był cienki, cichy, ale też w jakiś dziwny sposób zniekształcony. Z całych sił próbowałem dostrzec, czym był ten cień. Kim był. _

_Przyglądałem się, wciąż unieruchomiony, co zaczynało mnie niesamowicie irytować. _

_\- Kim jesteś? – zapytałem, ale odpowiedziało mi jedynie echo, po którym nastąpiła głucha cisza._

_ Denerwowałem się. Zaczynałem myśleć, że znalazłem się gdzieś pomiędzy dwoma światami. Może umarłem? Zacząłem wierzgać, próbować wyrwać się z uścisku, którego źródła nie widziałem, ale który skutecznie uniemożliwiał mi jakikolwiek krok. Poczułem dotyk. Spojrzałem na prawą rękę. Owinięta była cierniem, wbijającym się w skórę. Z ran sączyła się krew. Widziałem to dość wyraźnie, choć w tym mroku ciężko było dostrzec cokolwiek. Dlaczego wcześniej tego nie czułem? Cierń zaciskał swe sidła coraz mocniej, a ja powoli zaczynałem panikować. Odczuwałem ból. Spojrzałem na lewą rękę. Oplatał ją łańcuch, przerażająco gruby i choć nie mogłem go poczuć, wyobrażałem sobie, jak zimny musiał być. Wzrok skierowałem znów przed siebie, w stronę cienia. To był **ON**._

_Drobny, niewinny, blondwłosy chłopiec o przerażająco zimnym spojrzeniu. Uśmiechnął się. _

_\- Jesteś Bucky? – zapytał. _

_Milczałem. _

_Wziął mnie za rękę, ścisnął ją lekko. _

_\- Umrzesz, Bucky. _

_Chwycił mnie za szyję w zaskakująco mocnym uścisku. Dusił mnie._

_Śmiał się. _

* * *

Otworzyłem szeroko oczy i zaczerpnąłem łapczywie powietrza. Usiadłem natychmiast. Oddychałem szybko i nierównomiernie. Czułem każde uderzenie serca i każde jego zastygnięcie. W gardle rosła mi potężna gula, która skutecznie uniemożliwiała przełykanie śliny.

Rozejrzałem się nerwowo na wszystkie strony. Początkowo nie wiedziałem, gdzie jestem. Było szaro, niedługo będzie świtać. Okolicę pokrywała gęsta mgła i to głównie ona nadawała otoczeniu szare barwy. Sporą chwilę zajęło mi uzmysłowienie sobie, że to był sen. Kolejny koszmar. Zapanowałem nad oddechem, choć zajęło mi to trochę czasu, a nieprzyjemna gula wypełniająca gardło zmniejszała się stopniowo. Przełknąłem ślinę i przetarłem twarz.

Przypomniałem sobie, że za swoją sypialnię tymczasowo uznałem jedną z altan na wschodnim krańcu Fort Bennett Park. Odetchnąłem z niemałą ulgą.

Na swoim policzku poczułem delikatny strumień łez, lekko wzburzany przez łagodny wiatr wiejący od wschodu. Przymknąłem oczy i zwiesiłem głowę najniżej, jak mogłem. Strumień stawał się coraz bardziej intensywny i wkrótce poczułem podobny na drugim policzku. Przerażało mnie to, bo nigdy nie byłem uczuciowy. Zawsze byłem zachowawczy i zdystansowany. Nie ruszało mnie właściwie nic. Ostatnio na swojej twarzy czułem łzy wtedy, gdy mówił do mnie Rogers…

Patrzyłem, jak przeźroczyste krople lądują z niesłyszalnym pluskiem na mojej metalowej ręce.

A może to płakał ten, który siedział we mnie? W końcu jakąś kontrolę nad ciałem posiadał. Łapałem się na tym, że myślę, by się poddać, a właściwie na tym, że to on tak myśli. Ale uciszałem go. Uciszałem Barnesa. Wolałem uciec gdzieś daleko, niż się poddać.

Podciągnąłem kolana i oparłem o nie czoło. Sam nie wiedziałem, co dalej. Nie mogłem wiecznie siedzieć w parku, a za mną był dopiero pierwszy dzień i pierwsza noc w tym miejscu. Czułem się tu bezpiecznie, to fakt, ale musiałem coś jeść, musiałem gdzieś spać, a w parkowej altanie nie spało się wcale wygodniej niż w kriokomorze. Chociaż, patrząc z perspektywy czasu, wcale nie tęskniłem za tym zamrażalnikiem. Nie miałem pomysłu, co dalej ze sobą począć, choć wydawało się, że możliwości mam nieskończenie wiele.

Byłem zmęczony. Strasznie zmęczony. Barnes coraz częściej dochodził do głosu. Zachowywałem władzę, ale męczyła mnie walka z nim. W ciągu ostatnich kilku dni było sporo sytuacji, kiedy prawie wpadałem przez niego w ręce policji. Zachciewało mu się oddawać nasze ciało, i przy tym nas samych, w ręce władz, a tłumaczenia nie pomagały, on wiedział swoje. Ale od wczoraj – od kiedy jesteśmy w tym parku – postanowiłem, że wręcz będę go zmuszał do siedzenia w milczeniu. Na szczęście nie pokazywał mi swoich wspomnień, chociaż próbował. Pokazywał mi urywki, które natychmiast ignorowałem. Teraz jednak było inaczej. On płakał, a przez to stawałem się słabszy, bo te łzy uzmysławiały mi, w jak beznadziejnym znajduję się położeniu i jak małe szanse mam na wolność. Pełną wolność, bez ciągłego uciekania i ukrywania się

Chyba obydwaj czuliśmy ból. Zarówno ten wewnętrzny, jak i ten fizyczny. Dziwiło mnie, że ręka wciąż daje o sobie znać, a minęło przecież tyle czasu. Zazwyczaj szybko dochodziłem do siebie. Teraz było inaczej. Nie znałem przyczyny i w sumie nie chciałem jej znać. Ale byłem twardy. Jakiś tam ból ręki nie będzie problemem. Ale ból psychiczny stawał się… nie do zniesienia. Ból psychiczny Barnesa. Czułem wszystko to, co czuł on. On mnie nienawidził i tym samym ja nienawidziłem sam siebie. On żałował dzieciaka, i ja zaczynałem żałować. To było niebezpieczne. I tak byłem już całkowicie rozchwiany, a w mojej głowie istniało jakieś arabskie targowisko, gdzie wszyscy walczyli o swoje, byleby tylko sprzedać towar jak najdrożej i kupić jak najtaniej. Wymagałem wysokiej ceny. Ceną była wolność, której tak bardzo pragnąłem. Zrobiłbym wszystko.

To, co mi się przyśniło, nie chciało dać mi spokoju. O tym nie potrafiłem zapomnieć. Czy to była przepowiednia? Czy tak skończę? Uduszony? Chyba wolałbym, żeby mnie skrócono o głowę.

Otarłem łzy, który stawały się niemożliwe do opanowania. Bałem się, że zaraz zacznę głośno szlochać i krzyczeć. Właściwie na krzyk miałem wielką ochotę. Nie miałem możliwości wyżycia się, a żadną sztuką było kopanie i walenie pięścią w korę drzew. Krzyk byłby dobrym sposobem minimalnego rozładowania napięcia, ale znam siebie. Potrafię głośno zaznaczać swoją obecność, więc gdybym rzeczywiście podjął się tego sposobu, za parę minut już byłbym schwytany.

Posiedziałem chwilę, jeszcze bardziej regulując oddech. Znów otarłem łzy, które uparcie wydobywały się z kanalików. Wstydziłem się ich tak samo, jak wstydziłem się tych wylanych w towarzystwie Kapitana Ameryki. Wytarłem spoconą prawą dłoń o spodnie i podniosłem się powoli. Słychać było, jak strzykają mi kości. Dziwne. Przeciągnąłem się. Nie byłem wypoczęty, w żadnym wypadku, a przede mną była długa wędrówka. Założyłem bluzę i stwierdziłem, że czuję zimno, choć niesamowicie się pociłem. Coś było nie tak. Właściwie wszystko było nie tak.

Tego dnia miałem poznać nowe zakątki Fort Bannett Park i jego najbliższą okolicę.

* * *

Na zewnątrz było pochmurnie i mgliście. Niezbyt sprzyjająca pogoda na poranny jogging, ale Steve'a i Sama to nie obchodziło. Jak zwykle wybrali National Mall, choć powoli nudziło ich wciąż te same otoczenie. Steve jak zwykle popisywał się swoją szybkością. Dla Sama stało się to normą, choć przyznawał, że chętnie pokazałby mu, kto jest lepszy, gdyby tylko Steve nie był zmutowanym żołnierzem, jak go czasem nazywał.

Usiedli na trawie, gdy przebiegli standardową ilość kilometrów.

\- Rany, ty chyba się nigdy nie męczysz, chłopie. Nigdy nie przestanę się dziwić – zaśmiał się Sam, szturchając lekko Steve'a. Sapał głośno, próbując doprowadzić oddech do normy. – Mógłbyś biegać w maratonach.

\- Sądzisz, że mi to potrzebne? – spojrzał na Sama z politowaniem, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się, choć oczy wciąż przepełnione miał smutkiem.

\- No nie wiem, w szczytnym celu mógłbyś tak pobiegać. Przynajmniej wzbudzałbyś szacunek.

\- A nie wzbudzam?

\- Wzbudzasz, wzbudzasz. Masz wręcz wymalowaną amerykańską flagę na twarzy. – Sam znów się zaśmiał i wziął potężny łyk wody. Rzucił butelkę na bluzę leżącą obok i podparł się na łokciach. Z tego miejsca był idealny widok na Pomnik Waszyngtona. Chociaż po zastanowieniu Sam stwierdził, że dobry widok na ten obelisk jest właściwie z każdego miejsca.

Mgła, która pokrywała okolicę o świcie, zdążyła już zniknąć. Teraz pałeczkę przejęło słońce i lekki wiatr. Przyjemnie było poleżeć pod drzewem, którego gałęzie przepuszczały niektóre promienie, dawały jednocześnie cień i blask. Chłód i ciepło. Sam uśmiechnął się do siebie.

\- Cholera, muszę ci powiedzieć, że nasza wczorajsza rozmowa nie dawała mi spokoju w nocy – Sam otworzył jedno oko, mrużąc drugie, i spojrzał na Steve'a, który wzrok miał skierowany prosto przed siebie.

\- Tak? I co? – wyrwał kępkę trawy i zwinnie przewracał ją między palcami, spojrzał na Sama.

\- Stary, nie wiem czemu, ale mam przeczucie, że on jest blisko.

Steve zaśmiał się. Przeczucie. A cóż to było w porównaniu z faktami. Milczał chwilę, spojrzał na obelisk.

\- Chyba wiem, jak go znaleźć.

\- Tsa, niby jak?

\- Najbardziej tradycyjnie, jak się da. Zabił dzieciaka. Ktoś musiał go widzieć, kiedy wyszedł z tego muzeum, a skoro ktoś go widział, to pewnie to zgłosił. Poza tym kamery. Cały Waszyngton jest nimi naszpikowany. Mozolna robota, ale do wykonania.

\- Chyba mi nie powiesz, że będziesz przeglądał wszystkie taśmy z każdej kamery…? – Sam spojrzał na Steve'a jak na idiotę. – No, świetny plan – klasnął dłońmi i uśmiechnął się. – Zajmie ci to… z dziesięć lat. Powodzenia. – Usiadł, oparł łokcie o kolana.

Steve nieoczekiwanie zaśmiał się.

\- Nie mówiłem poważnie.

\- No, Kapitanie, dowcip ci się wyostrzył. Do sedna.

\- W aktach było napisane, że w tą jego wypasioną rękę wszczepiony jest nadajnik. Żeby wiedzieli, gdzie jest, bo zdarzało mu się nie wracać z misji.

Sam zastanowił się.

\- I co z tym nadajnikiem?

\- Włamiemy się do bazy danych TARCZY. Założę się, że o tym wiedzieli, skoro HYDRA u nich siedziała od lat. Musieli wprowadzać swoje dane. A jeśli włamiemy się do ich bazy danych, uzyskamy informacje i przez satelitę będziemy mogli namierzyć Bucky'ego. Proste?

\- No, nie wiem, trochę jestem od ciebie młodszy, trochę więcej rozumiem techniki, a czuję się jak dziadek. Co ty do mnie mówisz, Cap?

Steve wywrócił oczami.

\- Potrzebujemy kogoś, kto potrafi się wszędzie włamać. Zimowy Żołnierz na pewno nie był takim duchem, skoro dużo osób o nim wiedziało i go wynajmowało. Muszą istnieć jakieś tajne wewnętrzne bazy danych, które o tym mówią, bo naprawdę nie wierzę, żeby nie zostawiali po sobie żadnego śladu. Jakieś listy nazwisk jego „użytkowników" – zaznaczył cudzysłów w powietrzu. – Gdzieś musi być jakiś algorytm tego nadajnika i sposób, żeby go namierzyć. I podejrzewam, że jest w danych TARCZY.

Sam pokręcił głową. Może i było to logiczne, ale chyba nie znał takiego informatyka, który bez zauważenia włamie się do systemu tak ogromnej organizacji.

Oprócz Natashy.

Steve skinął głową. Wiedział, co Sam myślał.

\- Dobrze kombinujesz, Sam. Natasha. Jej możemy zaufać.

\- No, nie wiem, Steve. Nie wiem, czy to takie proste. Dlaczego po prostu nie pójdziesz do władz TARCZY i nie poprosisz o pomoc? Nie byłoby łatwiej w ten sposób?

\- Przecież wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Nie chcę, żeby James trafił przed sąd. Przynajmniej na razie. Poza tym nie do końca im ufam.

\- A kontakt do Natashy masz? Bo sobie nie przypominam, żeby zostawiła ci jakąkolwiek karteczkę z numerem. A może o czymś nie wiem?

\- Zostawiła. – Uśmiechnął się lekko na samo wspomnienie Natashy. Lubił ją. Lubił, szanował i cenił.

\- No, no, proszę bardzo, jak zwykle ostatni się wszystkiego dowiaduję. – Sam rozłożył ręce, śmiejąc się pod nosem. Spoważniał po krótkiej chwili. – Jesteś tego pewien? Pytam ostatni raz.

\- Jestem pewien, Sam. Jestem.

* * *

Wszystko zaczynało mnie wkurzać. Wszędzie ludzie. Brakowało mi powietrza. Nie czułem się dobrze i miałem wrażenie, że z każdym krokiem tracę coraz więcej sił. Niepokoiło mnie to, nie byłem przyzwyczajony do słabości. Głód nie dawał mi spokoju, zmęczenia także dawało się we znaki. Szedłem uparcie, szczegółowo zapisując w pamięci konkretne obszary. Zdarzało mi się je zapominać, więc wracałem i od początku poznawałem. Wściekałem się na samą myśl, że nie mam żadnego konkretnego pomysłu, a przecież zawsze, ale to zawsze wiedziałem, jak wyjść z opresji. Teraz byłem jak kukła pozbawiona sznurków. Nikt mną nie sterował. Sam nie wiem dlaczego nie stosowałem metod, którymi wcześniej się posługiwałem. To było trochę tak, jakbym zapomniał, jak to się robi. Zapomniał czysto motorycznie, bo w głowie wciąż układałem scenariusze, zapominałem, znów układałem i znów zapominałem. Tak, jakbym nie umiał pływać i został wrzucony do wody, ale za to z wyobrażeniami, że sunę płynnie w głębinach, i pewnością, że kiedyś to umiałem.

Znów miałem ochotę krzyczeć. Zaczynało mi być wszystko jedno, choć Barnes w mojej głowie próbował mówić mi, że jeśli już coś zacząłem, to muszę to skończyć. Mądrala. To było dziwne, bo przypominało trochę podnoszenie na duchu. Mógłby dodać mi siły, a nie się wymądrzać.

Nie mogłem już wytrzymać. Musiałem coś zjeść, a nie jestem królikiem, żeby żreć trawę. Wtopiłem się w tłum zwiedzających. W ogóle nie pilnowali swoich rzeczy. W ogóle. Chyba nawet by nie zauważyli, gdyby ktoś ściął im włosy. Nie wiem, może zafascynowani byli tym parkiem. Choć był raczej ładny, to nie było w nim nic szczególnego, żeby zachowywać się tak lekkomyślnie. W sumie nie mi było to oceniać, sam nie zachowywałem się bardziej rozważnie niż oni.

Zwinąłem portfele kilku gościom, bo nie chciałem ryzykować kradzieży w sklepie. I tak pewnie wyślę jakiegoś naiwniaka, żeby mi coś kupił, bo gdybym wybrał się sam, byłoby to zbyt ryzykowne. A jeśli będę musiał sam to załatwić, wybiorę najmniejszy sklep, jaki znajdę. Oddzieliłem się od grupy i poszedłem w przeciwnym kierunku, na wschód.

Miałem te same ciuchy, w których byłem w muzeum. W zasadzie nie musiałem kombinować, jak zdobyć nowe ubrania. Bluzę wystarczyło przewrócić na lewą stronę, która miała inny kolor, zamiast czapki nosić kaptur, a spodniami się nawet nie przejmowałem. Ludzie zwracali uwagę na szczegóły. Jeśli mieli na zdjęciu poszukiwanego faceta w czapce z daszkiem i czarnej bluzie – będą zwracali uwagę na mężczyzn w czapce z daszkiem i czarnej bluzie. Dlaczego? Dlatego, że gdyby na przykład twarz była ta sama, czy podobna, ale inne kolory ubrania, to i tak ludzie uznają, że to nie ten poszukiwany. Bo nie pasuje do schematu czarnej bluzy i czapki z daszkiem.

Przeliczyłem pieniądze. Uzbierało się prawie 50 dolców. Na parę dni wystarczy. Kart kredytowych nie śmiałem zabierać, bo poszkodowani po odkryciu kradzieży na pewno zgłoszą to na policję i karty zostaną zablokowane. Gdybym używał ich przed blokadą, zostawiałbym za sobą ślady, a nie miałem czasu szukać bankomatów w różnych częściach miasta. Schowałem pieniądze do kieszeni, portfele wyrzuciłem do śmietnika. Poszedłem dalej, rozglądając się dyskretnie. Nikt mnie nie śledził, nikt nie zwracał uwagi. Byłem niewidzialny. Satysfakcjonowało mnie to i odważyłem się wybrać po potrzebne mi rzeczy sam.

Pamiętałem, że kiedyś kradłem bez oporów. Wszystko. Pieniądze, samochody, broń, nawet kobiety. I nie bałem się konsekwencji. A teraz paraliżowała mnie sama myśl, że ktoś mógłby się do mnie odezwać, rozpoznać i zatrzymać.

Cały czas podążałem na wschód, chociaż skierowałem się też parę stopni na południe. Nie wiem, ile mi to zajęło czasu, ale szacowałem, że około pół godziny. Wyszedłem z parku i trafiłem na N Rolfe Street, jak głosił napis na drogowskazie. No dobrze. Ruch nie był duży, ludzi też nie było aż tak wiele w tym miejscu. Rozejrzałem się chwilę, zastanawiając się, w którym iść kierunku. Zdecydowałem się pójść dalej na południe, w dół ulicy. Nie pomyliłem się, choć tej okolicy nie znałem. Znalazłem niewielki, naprawdę miniaturowy sklepik, który w swoim asortymencie miał wszystko, co było mi potrzebne. Czułem się dziwnie, bo na zakupach ostatni raz byłem zapewne z siedem dekad temu i tego nawet nie pamiętałem, ale musiałem podołać zadaniu. Zrobienie zakupów – nowa misja, zaśmiałem się na samą myśl. Wszedłem pewnie do środka. Unosił się tu przyjemny zapach, bliżej mi nie znany i było wyjątkowo ciepło. Rozejrzałem się i szybko wybrałem coś do jedzenia. Wziąłem pierwsze lepsze pieczywo, jakieś jogurty, choć wcale nie miałem na nie ochoty i właściwie ich nie znałem, ale same opakowania wyglądały w porządku, chwyciłem paczkę jakichś kawałków mięsa zapakowanych w plastikową folię i słodkie bułki. Cynamonki, jak przeczytałem. Kiedyś chyba musiałem je lubić, a raczej Barnes, bo podobał mi się ich zapach. Brałem to, co wyglądało dobrze, i nie pamiętałem, żebym kiedyś te rzeczy jadł. Nie znałem tych produktów w ogóle oprócz chleba i mięsa. Do tego chwyciłem butelkę wody. To będzie miła odmiana. Miałem dość wojskowych papek, którymi mnie karmiono. Doskonale pamiętałem ich obrzydliwy smak i smród.

Podszedłem do lady, za którą stała starsza kobieta. Wyglądała może na 70 lat. Zacząłem jej się przyglądać, choć tego nie chciałem. Ona jest młodsza ode mnie… Coś mówiła.

\- Karta czy gotówka? – powtórzyła głośniej, a ja potrząsnąłem głową.

\- Gotówka – mruknąłem, rzucając banknoty na ladę. Chrząknąłem cicho.

Odwróciłem głowę w stronę stoiska z gazetami. A jakże, w kolejnych pozycjach pojawiły się moje zdjęcia. Starałem się to zignorować, ale nie mogłem.

_Szybciej…_

Niecierpliwiłem się strasznie. Spojrzałem na kobietę, która sumiennie liczyła każdy cent, by wszystko się zgadzało i klient był zadowolony. Podała mi pieniądze, a ja odruchowo wyciągnąłem lewą dłoń. Całkiem zapomniałem, że tak bardzo się starałem, by nie było jej widać, a nie miałem zwykłych, głupich rękawiczek. Jak mogłem zapomnieć?! Cofnąłem rękę, nagle zawstydzony. Tak, wstydziłem się tej pieprzonej, metalowej i strasznie ciążącej mi ręki. Po chwili się w pewnym sensie przeraziłem, bo dotarło do mnie, że skoro zabiłem dziecko, które mnie rozpoznało, to powinienem zabić też tę staruszkę. Patrzyła na mnie pytająco, ale z jej ust nie wydobyło się żadne słowo. Chciałem już wyciągnąć nóż, ale coś mnie powstrzymało.

**On mnie powstrzymał. **

Zostawiłem pieniądze i to, co zamierzałem uczciwie kupić, i po prostu wyszedłem. Zniknąłem za jakimś zaułkiem, do którego szedłem parę minut. Piekielnie szybko oddychałem, jakbym do skroni przystawioną miał lufę czołgu. Oparłem się o ścianę i spojrzałem w niebo. Znów zaczynało brakować mi powietrza.

Kolejne błędy. Mogłem uciekać do innego stanu, a nie zostawać tutaj.

Weź się w garść.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve dokładnie przestudiował akta Barnesa. Cały dzień nad nimi siedział, nie chcąc pominąć żadnej ważnej informacji. Dowiedział się z nich, że Jamesowi została podana formuła na bazie tej, którą on sam przyjął. Był projektem, super-żołnierzem. Jego pamięć została wyczyszczona, choć nie do końca trwale, jak już wszyscy wiedzieli. Zastąpiona została nowymi wspomnieniami, według których James był sowieckim agentem, zabójcą na zlecenie. Nad całym projektem czuwał generał Karpov. Gdyby tylko Steve dorwał go w swoje ręce…

W tych aktach było też sporo informacji o ludziach, których Zimowy Żołnierz szkolił. Jego treningi nazywane były morderczymi. Głównie dlatego, że niektórzy nie wytrzymywali. Musiał być naprawdę brutalny. Szkolił Czarne Wdowy, w tym Natashę. Steve był ciekaw, jakie relacje łączyły ją i Jamesa, oprócz tych czysto „zawodowych". Słyszał wiele plotek, ale prawdy wolał dowiedzieć się u źródła.

Obwiniał się o wszystko. To przez niego Bucky zginął, by potem powrócić do żywych jako zabójca. Naprawdę wolałby, żeby Bucky rzeczywiście nie żył, niż był tym, kim był teraz. Nie chciał z nim walczyć, nie chciał go wyeliminować. Chciał mu pomóc odzyskać zdrowe zmysły, ale miał ogromne obawy, że mu się to nie uda. Te zalążki prawdziwych wspomnień mogłyby nie wystarczyć. Jednak chciał. Chciał spróbować, cokolwiek by się nie stało.

Wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon. Wybrał numer, który zostawiła mu Natasha. Podobno był bezpieczny, ale do końca w to nie wierzył. O podsłuchach w swoim mieszkaniu też nie wiedział, a jednak były. Doszedł jednak do wniosku, że skoro Natasha szuka nowej tożsamości i kryjówki, to ten numer rzeczywiście może być bezpieczny. Sam zmienił swój numer i nie był pewien, czy Natasha w ogóle odbierze.

\- Steve – przeciągnęła uroczo. – Miło, że dzwonisz.

\- Skąd…

\- Nie pytaj. W czym mogę ci pomóc?

\- Jesteś mi potrzebna. Tu, na miejscu.

\- Nigdzie się nie wybierałam – zaśmiała się.

\- Co?

\- Gdzie jesteś? – zignorowała jego pytanie.

\- U Sama, przecież wiesz.

\- Daj mi dwie godziny. – Rozłączyła się, nie czekając, aż Steve odpowie.

Spojrzał na telefon, pokręcił głową. Ona nigdy nie przestanie go zadziwiać. Chodząca zagadka. Odłożył telefon na stolik, usiadł i oparł się wygodnie. Rozmasował zesztywniały kark. Oparł głowę o zagłówek i z niespotykaną ciekawością studiował pomalowany na biało sufit. Znów jego głowę zaprzątały różne myśli, które starał się uporządkować. Starał się także ułożyć racjonalny plan działania. Nie mógł postępować pochopnie, to mogłoby go zgubić i zaprzepaścić wszystkie szanse, jakie miał.

Wyobrażał sobie, jak mogłoby wyglądać jego pierwsze od walki spotkanie z Jamesem. To będzie trudne wyzwanie, nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. Być może, a właściwie na pewno, James nie będzie chciał rozmawiać. Najchętniej pewnie pozbyłby się Steve'a przy pierwszej możliwej okazji. Zastanawiał się, co teraz musi czuć James. Z pewnością był zagubiony i walczył z samym sobą. Jeśli istniał w nim minimalny zalążek dawnego Jamesa to był pewien, że prędzej czy później się ujawni. Był o tym przekonany. Bucky nigdy się nie poddaje.

Położył się na kanapie, wciąż gapiąc się w sufit bez celu. Przymknął oczy. Chciał zasnąć, ale coraz to nowsze myśli nie pozwalały mu się na tym skupić. Podłożył pod głowę rękę i wyobrażał sobie, kim James mógłby być, gdyby wydarzenia potoczyły się zupełnie inaczej.

Pozostało mu czekać na Natashę.

* * *

Nie wiem ile czasu minęło, odkąd siedziałem w tym zaułku. Nie mogłem się ruszyć. Nie czułem już głodu, zimna, nie czułem nic. Ciągle powtarzałem sobie jak mantrę, że muszę wziąć się w garść. Nie potrafiłem poradzić sobie z tym rozchwianiem. Pomyślałem, że w tym momencie przydałoby mi się zresetowanie. Zatęskniłem za tym. Naprawdę zatęskniłem. Nie za bólem, który podczas zabiegu odczuwałem, ale za tym, co następowało po nim. Zupełna pustka, nowe zadania, zero dręczących myśli.

Wziąłem głęboki oddech, uspokoiłem się nieco. Ze wszystkich sił chciałem się ustabilizować, żeby zacząć w końcu racjonalnie działać i ułożyć sobie odpowiedni plan. Zbyt długo cackałem się z samym sobą.

_Musiała powrócić **bezwzględność**._

Poczułem chęć zemsty. Za wszystkie swoje krzywdy. Już nawet nie chodziło o dokończenie misji zabicia Kapitana. Dotarło do mnie, że w jakimś sensie sam jestem ofiarą. Ofiary czasem się mszczą i to właśnie zamierzałem zrobić, miałem dobry powód i usprawiedliwienie. Nie byłem tak bezużyteczny, jak mi się wydawało, skoro w krótkim czasie potrafiłem dojść do stanu względnej stabilności. Naprawdę względnej, bo byłem dość nieobliczalny i zdawałem sobie z tego sprawę. W ciągu ostatnich dni zbyt dużo myślałem, popełniałem błędy, powodujące jakieś… wyrzuty sumienia? Przez te dni byłem zwyczajnie słaby, rozchwiany i pozbawiony racjonalnego myślenia. Tłumiłem siebie i swoje metody. Wcale ich nie zapomniałem.

Jednym z większych błędów było to, że pozwoliłem sobie na bezsensowne uczucia, które rujnowały mnie wewnętrznie. To wszystko przez Steve'a Rogersa, który śmiał mnie nazywać przyjacielem i kimś ważnym w jego życiu, a przecież tak nie było. Nawet go dobrze nie znałem i znałem tylko urywki jakichś historii, które pokazywał mi pieprzony Barnes wiele dni wcześniej. Musiałem zachować ostrożność, bo było dla mnie oczywistym, że zbyt szybko popadam ze skrajności w skrajność. Przyczynę tego stanu widziałem w tym, że teraz nie miałem nad sobą nikogo, kto mógłby mnie ukarać. Ktoś zawsze mną kierował, zawsze karał za nieposłuszeństwo, a zostając sam nie potrafiłem się dostosować, choć powinienem.

_Koniec z **poniżeniem**_.

Niech HYDRA wie, że sama stworzyła swoją własną _apokalipsę_. Kapitanem zajmę się później.

Poczułem się silniejszy. Pewniejszy. Natychmiastowo. Wstałem na równe nogi. Nagle wiedziałem, co mam robić, zupełnie tak, jakby w głowie zapaliła mi się lampka podsuwająca wszystkie odpowiedzi i coraz to nowsze pomysły. To było niesamowite, bo jeszcze kilkanaście minut wcześniej nie chciało mi się żyć, a w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni okazywałem przed samym sobą więcej słabości, niż w całym swoim dotychczasowym istnieniu. Sam w to nie wierzyłem, że potrafię zresetować się samodzielnie, bez maszyn i prania mózgu. Zapomniałem o wszystkim tym, o czym myślałem w ostatnich dniach. Nie było dzieciaka, nie było Barnesa, nie było staruszki, nie było łez, nie było użalania i nie było słabości. Istniała tylko czysta karta, którą mogłem zapełnić nową historią. Po długo trwającej fali żalu, niepewności, całkowitego rozbicia i kompletnego braku adaptacji do nowej sytuacji, nastąpiła fala wszechogarniającej wściekłości, chęci zemsty i morderczego instynktu.

Musiałem zdobyć broń.

* * *

Ze snu wyrwało go pukanie. Zasnął. Udało mu się na chwilę zapomnieć. Wstał z kanapy z niechęcią, lekko się przeciągnął. Sama chyba nie było. Pewnie prowadził terapię z żołnierzami, jak każdego dnia. Powolnym krokiem podszedł do drzwi, zaglądając przez rolety. Natasha. Uśmiechnął się na jej widok. Naprawdę już minęły te dwie godziny? Otworzył szeroko drzwi.

\- Witam pana skamielinę – uśmiechnęła się.

\- Wchodź – przepuścił ją.

\- Myślałam, że odezwiesz się wcześniej – spojrzała na niego, przechodząc obok. Rozejrzała się. Nic się nie zmieniło, odkąd tu była ostatnim razem. Przeszli do salonu, rozsiedli się na kanapie. – Co u ciebie?

\- Co u mnie? Prawdę mówiąc nic szczególnego poza wyrzutami sumienia.

\- Barnes?

Steve skinął głową.

\- Chcę go znaleźć. Teraz jestem tego pewien.

\- A nie byłeś?

\- Byłem, ale dopiero od wczoraj przeglądałem jego akta bardziej szczegółowo i w zasadzie to mnie upewniło.

\- Smutne, co?

Ponownie skinął głową. Smutne i przerażające, pomyślał.

\- Chcę, żebyś mi pomogła. Wiem, że go znasz. Wiesz jak działa, znasz jego metody. Na tej wiedzy mi zależy. Poza tym znasz się też na technice.

\- Och, Steve. Minęło tyle czasu. Może być inny, działać inaczej, chociaż mogę w to wątpić. Czego ode mnie oczekujesz?

\- Żebyś włamała się do systemu TARCZY. Gdzieś muszą być o nim informacje i podejrzewam, że właśnie tam. Poza tym ma nadajnik. Wiedziałaś o tym na pewno, tylko szkoda, że nie mówiłaś.

\- Nie pytałeś – uśmiechnęła się. – To nie będzie trudne.

\- Więc muszę o wszystko pytać? Gdybyś powiedziała wcześniej…

\- Steve, nie bądź naiwny. Nie chcesz w to brnąć.

\- Mylisz się. Chcę i to bardzo – spojrzał na nią poważnie. – Oczekuję też, że mi o nim opowiesz.

Natasha zastanowiła się chwilę. Oczywiście, że o wszystkim wiedziała. Gdyby jednak ujawniła swoją wiedzę wcześniej, rozpętałaby się o wiele większa burza. Nie miała jednak ochoty rozmawiać o Zimowym Żołnierzu w innych kwestiach, niż jego schwytanie.

\- Do rzeczy. Samo włamanie się nie będzie trudne. Problemem jest to, że większość danych o Barnesie była zapisana na taśmach Zoli. A jak wiesz, nic po nich nie zostało. Podejrzewam, że TARCZA była w posiadaniu tych wszystkich danych, a może i wciąż jest. Trzeba to sprawdzić. HYDRA posiadała tajne protokoły w TARCZY, są tam nadal, tego jestem pewna. Grubsza afera. Co do opowiadania o nim… może tak, może nie.

\- Kiedy możesz zacząć? I tak będę cię męczył pytaniami, więc lepiej, żebyś od razu mi wszystko powiedziała.

\- Nie chcę do tego wracać. Nie teraz – mruknęła surowo i zdecydowanie, tonem głosu, który nie znał sprzeciwu. – Mogę zacząć natychmiast.

\- Czego potrzebujesz? – nie ciągnął tematu opowiadania o Jamesie, ale i tak wiedział, że Natasha od tego nie ucieknie. Zmusi ją.

\- Nic szczególnego. Dostępu do sieci i laptopa. Najlepiej w jakiejś kafejce, która ma dobry sprzęt. Znam jedną taką.

Steve wstał, wziął kurtkę i tarczę. Nie rozstawał się z nią zbyt często.

\- Więc ruszajmy.

Miał wrażenie, że to zbyt proste.

…

\- Jak z Sharon? Umówiłeś się z nią w końcu? – spytała Natasha, gdy jechali do Chinatown. Właśnie tam znajdowała się kafejka internetowa, którą Natasha znała, i z której chętnie i często korzystała, całkowicie bezpieczna.

\- Jakoś nie miałem czasu. Ani ochoty.

\- Byłaby dla ciebie idealna, Steve – zaśmiała się.

Steve milczał. Dobrze wiedział, jak Natasha lubi dogryzać i nie przeszkadzało mu to, ale czasem nie miał ochoty komentować jej zaczepek w żaden sposób.

\- Może pomyśl o sobie? – powiedział po chwili.

Tym razem to Natasha pozostała w milczeniu, a w jej głowie pojawiły się urywki wspomnień, których właściwie nie chciała pamiętać. Skupiła się na jeździe. Dalszą drogę spędzili w milczeniu.

Zaparkowała przed niewielką kafejką internetową. Wysiedli, weszli do środka i znaleźli odpowiednie miejsce, płacąc z góry więcej, niż powinni. Nie chcieli, by ktoś im przeszkadzał. Wybrali ostatnie stanowisko komputerowe, na samym końcu małego pomieszczenia, lekko w rogu. Zajęli miejsca obok siebie. Natasha podłączyła przenośną pamięć i zalogowała się do systemu. Nie mógł po niej pozostać ani jeden ślad, choć wiedziała, że gdzieś zostanie na pewno. Sieć to ogromna przestrzeń, jest w niej wszystko i nic.

Steve obserwował poczynania Natashy, ale nic z tego nie rozumiał. Nie znał się na technice. Dopiero niedawno nauczył się obsługiwać laptop i smartfon, a co dopiero mówić o umiejętności wprowadzania dziwnych szyfrów.

Jej palce szybko i zwinnie przemieszczały się po klawiszach klawiatury, wpisując odpowiednie hasła i komendy.

\- Długo ci to zajmie?

\- Maksymalnie 10 minut. No, może 15. Muszę obejść dziesiątki zapór i zabezpieczeń. Ale spokojnie, poradzę sobie.

Steve rozejrzał się. Kafejka była naprawdę niewielka. Serwowali tu kawę i jakieś nieznane mu chińskie przysmaki. Było dość przyjemnie, kolorowo. Ładne miejsce. Nikt nie zwracał na siebie uwagi, każdy zajęty był czymś innym. To zdecydowanie był dobry wybór.

Spojrzał na Natashę. Rude włosy częściowo zasłaniały jej twarz.

\- Opowiesz mi coś o nim? – zapytał nieco zbyt nieśmiało. Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Nawet na niego nie spojrzała. – Natasha?

Łaskawie zwróciła na niego wzrok.

\- Nie chcesz o nim wiedzieć więcej oprócz tego, co już wiesz.

Miała bardzo poważną minę. Uśmiech znikł, jak gdyby nigdy go nie było. Spojrzenie skupione, zmarszczone czoło. Westchnął w duchu.

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem. Denerwuje mnie już ta wielka tajemnica wokół niego. Jakby był jakimś prezydentem odwiedzającym prostytutki. Powiedz cokolwiek, na przykład czego mam się po nim spodziewać.

\- Nie spodziewaj się zupełnie niczego, Steve. Coś tam sobie może przypomniał, to nim zachwiało, ale on nie odpuści. Zbyt dobrze wyszkolonym jest agentem. Nie możesz się spodziewać ani tego, że ulegnie, ani tego, że cię zabije. Jeśli go w ogóle znajdziesz. A może on znajdzie ciebie.

Steve patrzył na nią, układając sobie w głowie odpowiedź, ale nie miał na jej słowa żadnego argumentu. Jego noga zaczęła podrygiwać w zdenerwowaniu. Był zniecierpliwiony.

\- Dziwne, wszystko jest wyczyszczone… - mruknęła pod nosem, zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Jak to?

\- Nie ma żadnych danych. Żadnych. Nawet tych o pracownikach. Spójrz – wskazała.

Steve przyjrzał się.

\- Jakby nie istnieli.

Natasha skinęła głową.

\- Musieli to ukryć głębiej.

\- Nie rozumiem?

\- Stworzyli coś na kształt czystej warstwy. Albo warstw. Pozornie nic nie ma, ale może istnieć głębiej, pod tymi warstwami. Już kiedyś tak robili, kiedy TARCZA była w niebezpieczeństwie. Sprawdzę to.

Wystukiwała kolejne polecenia. Naprawdę nie mógł się nadziwić, że to w ogóle można rozumieć i znać się na tym. Nie liczył czasu, ale miał wrażenie, że te 10-15 minut już dawno minęło. Wciąż się niecierpliwił, noga nie przestawała podrygiwać. Włączył do tego jeszcze bawienie się palcami, ich dziwne wyginanie i splatanie.

\- Długo jeszcze?

\- Cierpliwości, złociutki, cierpliwości.

Nic nie powiedział i zajął się obserwowaniem ludzi. Uśmiechnięci, radośni, pełni życia. On też kiedyś taki był. Tęsknił za swobodą, ale nie żałował, że jest tym, kim jest. Każdy kiedyś marzył o byciu superbohaterem. Steve nie był wyjątkiem. Wyobrażał sobie w dzieciństwie, jak ratuje świat. Razem z Buckym. Westchnął na same wspomnienie. Spojrzał ponownie na ekran. Roiło się na nim od setek wierszy. Każde słowo koloru zielonego na czarnym tle, niewielką czcionką. Znalazła coś.

\- Mam.

\- Co masz? – przysunął się, żeby widzieć lepiej.

\- Jego akta. Myślałam, że będą sowieckie, ale nie.

\- Więc jakie?

\- Niemieckie i amerykańskie. Są inne.

Steve przyjrzał się wirtualnym kopiom akt. Rzeczywiście. Niemieckie i amerykańskie.

\- O co tu chodzi? – spojrzał na równie zdziwioną Natashę.

\- Nie wiem, ale skopiuję to. Przyjrzymy się temu później.

Wciąż szukała informacji o nadajniku. Zajęło jej to znacznie więcej czasu, niż przewidywała. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała tak obszernych zabezpieczeń na wszystkich poziomach. TARCZA jednak odrabiała lekcje. Zazwyczaj włamywała się w ten sam sposób do wszelkich baz danych. Zawsze wiedzieli i zawsze rozszerzali zabezpieczenia. Daremny trud, ona przejdzie przez wszystkie zapory.

Było jednak w tym wszystkim coś dziwnego. Coś, co nie pasowało do schematu. Nie raz i nie dwa włamywała się do baz TARCZY. Również wtedy, gdy w jej szeregach pleniła się HYDRA. Szukała już wcześniej informacji o Barnesie, ale ich zwyczajnie nie było. A może były, tylko teraz kopała głębiej? Albo były bardziej strzeżone. To wyglądało trochę tak, jakby chciano, by ktoś znalazł informacje dotyczące Zimowego Żołnierza, jakby ktoś z wewnątrz to umożliwił, pozornie ukrywając wszelkie dane. Tylko kto konkretnie? Wszystko to było podejrzane. Powierzchownie przejrzała amerykańskie akta Barnesa. Projekt, szpieg, tajny, uśpiony – tylko tyle zdążyła odczytać. Zauważyła podpis Fury'ego w prawym dolnym rogu. Nie chciała teraz się tym zajmować, ale musiała przyznać, że było to co najmniej dziwne.

\- No i… mam – uśmiechnęła się. – Zrobić ci z tego aplikację? Będziesz zawsze wiedział, gdzie jest twój przyjaciel. Jak piesek. Chcesz pieska?

Steve spojrzał na nią z wściekłością w oczach.

\- Kiepski żart.

\- Dobra, dobra, przepraszam, panie poważny – otworzyła nowe okno, na którym widniało połączenie nadajnika z satelitą. Kliknęła komendę i rozpoczęło się wyszukiwanie.

Serce Steve'a przyspieszyło.

**NAMIERZANIE OBIEKTU**.

Tylko tyle widział, nic więcej się nie liczyło. Litery świecące raz na czerwono, raz na zielono.

Zmieniła się treść i kolor. Serce Steve'a tym razem stanęło.

**OBIEKT NAMIERZONY.**

**ODLEGŁOŚĆ: 420 M**.


	5. Chapter 5

Litery w oczach Steve'a nachodziły na siebie. Nie wierzył. To niemożliwe. Czy istnieją aż tak ogromne zbiegi okoliczności? Czy to możliwe, że są praktycznie w tym samym miejscu?

Steve spojrzał na Natashę. Jej wzrok wciąż był skupiony. Skopiowała wszystkie dane na pendrive, a program namierzający przeniosła na swój telefon. Wylogowała się z systemu, pozornie nie zostawiając śladów.

Musieli działać.

Wyjęła pendrive z łącza, schowała do kieszeni. Wstała i wzięła Kapitana pod rękę, dając mu do zrozumienia, że też ma podnieść się z miejsca. Stanął na równe nogi, choć był nieco oszołomiony. Był tak blisko. Przeczucia Sama były trafne. Nie uciekł, choć mógł. Został. Dlaczego?

Natasha pociągnęła Steve'a do wyjścia.

\- W samochodzie mam broń. Jak rozumiem, ty jej nie potrzebujesz? – Otworzyła auto, gdy tylko wyszli z kafejki. Wyjęła ze schowka broń i wsadziła ją za pasek. – No, mów coś. Znaleźliśmy twojego pieska.

Steve milczał. Wziął z tylnego siedzenia swoją tarczę, czym natychmiast wzbudził zainteresowanie. Był rozpoznawalny, nie było co do tego wątpliwości. Ignorował wołania przechodniów, odpychał nawet tych, którzy chcieli zrobić sobie z nim zdjęcie. Nie wzbudzał tak ogromnego zainteresowania bez tarczy w ręku. Był przez to całe zamieszanie zły, bo plotki szybko się roznoszą, a skoro James był blisko, w ciągu kilku minut mógł dowiedzieć się o jego i Natashy obecności. Nie mógł jednak nic zrobić, tak musiało być.

\- Głupio pytasz. Nie zrób mu krzywdy – spojrzał na nią, a po jego oczach rozpoznać było można, że prośba jest szczera. Nie chciał krzywdzić Jamesa bardziej, niż to konieczne.

Natasha wcisnęła mu do ręki komórkę z otwartą stroną, dzięki której wiedzieli, gdzie jest Zimowy Żołnierz.

\- Będę za tobą – uprzedziła, chowając pod ubraniem kolejne sztuki broni. Z Zimowym Żołnierzem nie było żartów. Nawet nieuzbrojony był śmiertelnie niebezpieczny, a była przekonana, że nie wyszedł w teren bez choćby scyzoryka. – Jeśli zajdzie potrzeba, zawiadomię TARCZĘ, pamiętaj.

Steve skinął głową, rozumiejąc, że wezwanie posiłków będzie prawdopodobnie nieuniknione.

Swoją misję musiał rozpocząć sam. Liczył, że nie będzie ofiar, że James się podda, choć bardziej w to wątpił, niż sam sobie zakładał.

Ruszył przed siebie, w stronę Jamesa. Przeciskał się przez tłumy ludzi. Tak bardzo nie chciał zwracać na siebie uwagi, ale to było niemożliwe. Szedł tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, prawie że biegł, gdy tylko ludzi zaczynało być na jego drodze mniej. Co chwila patrzył na ekran, sprawdzając odległość.

400, 350, 300, 200, 100 metrów…

Był coraz bliżej. Wypatrywał w tłumie znanej mu sylwetki. Czuł obecność Natashy, choć nie oglądał się za siebie, by ją dostrzec.

Spojrzał znów na ekran… 20 metrów.

Przystanął, wytężył wzrok. Dostrzegł Jamesa szybciej, niż się spodziewał. Nie przeszkadzali mu już przechodnie. Widział go. Widział dokładnie, choć miał na głowie kaptur. Rozpoznał go po długim, wąskim futerale, który wisiał na jego plecach, i w którym najpewniej schowany był karabin. To musiał być on. Wszędzie go pozna.

Ruszył bez zastanowienia. Chciał nawet krzyknąć, ale doskonale wiedział, że Zimowy Żołnierz się nie zatrzyma, a mógłby go tym tylko spłoszyć.

Nieoczekiwanie James stanął, odwrócił się. Steve zatrzymał się. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały. On wiedział. Tylko skąd?

Zdjął kaptur i uśmiechnął się. Ten uśmiech nie był zwiastunem niczego dobrego. W oczach Zimowego Żołnierza Steve był w stanie rozpoznać chęć mordu i wściekłość, choć dzieliła ich spora odległość. Już nie było tego wstydu, zakłopotania i rozbicia, które widział na helikowcu. Nie przypominały też wzroku dawnego Jamesa. Demon w czystej postaci.

James ruszył ponownie. Szedł spokojnie, i co chwila odwracał się, posyłając Steve'owi kolejne demoniczne uśmiechy i spojrzenia.

Steve ruszył za nim. Czuł, że gdzieś go prowadzi, że chce, by za nim szedł. Tylko dokąd? W odpowiedniejsze miejsce? Zimowy Żołnierz nie był znany ze specjalnego dobierania miejsc walki i spełniania misji. Walczył i zabijał tam, gdzie akurat nadarzyła mu się dobra okazja.

Spojrzał ponownie na ekran, odległość wciąż się zmniejszała. Przyspieszyło mu serce i nie mógł nad nim zapanować. To stanie za chwilę. Za chwilę rozstrzygnie się to, na co tak długo czekał.

James dokonał wyboru.

Wybrał miejsce wręcz zaciszne, gdzie nie było praktycznie ludzi, oprócz nielicznych bezdomnych, którzy widząc go, natychmiast opuszczali zaułek. O wiele więcej ludzi było na centralnej ulicy, od której wybrany przez Jamesa zaułek odchodził. I właśnie to najbardziej Steve'a martwiło.

* * *

Założyłem sobie, że zabiję tylko tych, których śmierć jest niezbędna. Nie miałem ochoty bawić się w podchody z Rogersem. Nie miałem ochoty wciąż zabijać przypadkowych ludzi, którzy po prostu znaleźli się w niewłaściwym miejscu, o niewłaściwej porze. W tej kwestii przyznaję, że górował nade mną Barnes i tylko na to mu pozwalałem. Nie chciałem też marnować niepotrzebnie amunicji.

Zdobycie broni było banalne. W Chinatown roiło się od sprzedawców nielegalnej broni i amunicji. Kiedyś już tu byłem, dobrze to pamiętam. Parę kłamstewek, doprowadzenie handlarzy do nieprzytomności, pokazanie swojej wyższości i broń była moja. Bali się. Kto by się mnie nie bał. Wybrałem Galil MAR, mój ulubiony karabin. Dobrze, że go mieli na wyposażeniu. Nie mogłem się też oprzeć Skorpionom. Kusiły mnie stare, dobre kałasznikowy, ale postawiłem na nowsze modele. Sig-Sauery i Glocki też wydawały mi się atrakcyjne, były lżejsze i bardziej poręczne, jednak nie mogłem wziąć wszystkiego. Gdybym mógł, zabrałbym każdą broń, włączając w to granatniki i wyrzutnie.

Żałowałem, że od samego początku nie byłem tak stanowczy i zdecydowany. Straciłem mnóstwo czasu na użalanie się i niepotrzebne chowanie się, gdzie tylko się dało. Byłem wściekły na siebie, że sobie na to pozwoliłem, ale oczywiście i tak tłumaczyłem to obecnością Barnesa w mojej głowie.

Od pierwszej chwili, gdy zjawiłem się w Chinatown wiedziałem, że Rogers też tam jest. Razem z rudą, Alianovną. Ludzie nie są ślepi ani głusi, tym bardziej ja. Pomyślałem, że to dobra okazja na wyrównanie rachunków. Miałem się nim zająć później, ale skoro nadarzyła się okazja… to czemu nie.

Doprowadziłem go do wręcz spokojnego miejsca. Długiej, ciemnej za sprawą zadaszenia wysoko w górze, prawie pustej uliczki. Ta część dzielnicy tonęła w nędzy. Idealne miejsce.

Zanim Rogers się zjawił, zdążyłem przygotować broń. Strasznie był powolny jak na kogoś, kto chce mnie dorwać.

* * *

Steve niepewnie stanął naprzeciwko zaułka, który miał wieść go do Jamesa. Było tam dość ciemno, ale dostrzegał jakiś cień. Schował sprzęt Natashy i podszedł bliżej, trzymając w gotowości tarczę. Był pewien, że bez ataku się nie obejdzie, chociaż gdzieś tam w środku siebie wciąż miał nadzieję na pokojowe rozwiązanie konfliktu.

Po kilkunastu pokonanych metrach, dostrzegł Jamesa wyraźniej. Dziwnie wyglądał w zwykłym ubraniu i z karabinem w ręce, trzymanym lufą do góry.

\- James, nie chcę walczyć, wiesz przecież – uprzedził dostatecznie głośno i wyraźnie, by słowa dotarły do przeciwnika.

\- _Borot'sya? S kem? So mnoy? Vy dolzhny budete._ (Walczyć? Z kim? Ze mną? Będziesz musiał.) – Znów ten uśmiech. Przerażający, sięgający głęboko. Choć rosyjski Steve'a był daleki od poziomu porozumiewawczego, te słowa doskonale rozumiał.

\- Nie chcę walczyć. _Nie musisz być __**bronią**_, James. Nie musisz być _**maszyną**_.

Zimowy Żołnierz skierował lufę karabinu w stronę Steve'a, który automatycznie uniósł jeszcze wyżej tarczę, by chroniła choćby tylko jego tułów i głowę.

\- Gdybyś nie chciał, nie szukałbyś mnie i nie lazłbyś za mną aż tutaj. Nie trzymałbyś teraz tarczy, tylko poddałbyś się od razu.

\- Chcę ci pomóc.

\- Pomóc? – zaśmiał się szyderczo.

Steve patrzył na Zimowego Żołnierza, błagając w duchu los, by to nie musiało kończyć się czyjąkolwiek śmiercią.

Nie czekał. Posłał w kierunku Kapitana serię z karabinu, trzymając równocześnie w gotowości odbezpieczony Skorpion. Rozległy się krzyki i wrzaski ludzi będących w okolicy. Steve wyobrażał sobie, jak uciekają w popłochu, chcąc chronić swoje życie.

Zasłonił się tarczą i odbiegł w lewo, chowając się za metalowym śmietnikiem, który w żadnym wypadku nie mógł być dostatecznym schronieniem.

\- Przestań, James, nie musisz tego robić! – wrzasnął, gdy tylko ucichły strzały. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że dosięgnął go pocisk. Z rany w nodze sączyła się krew, choć w ogóle nie czuł bólu, ani nie poczuł samego trafienia. Zacisnął palce na ranie.

Zimowy Żołnierz szedł w jego kierunku. Steve zauważył go, gdy na sekundę wychylił się zza swojego tymczasowego schronienia.

Steve gorączkowo zastanawiał się, jak to rozegrać. Nie miał broni, rzadko kiedy jej używał, a tarcza nie była wystarczająca, by schronić się przed wściekłym żołnierzem uzbrojonym po zęby. Żałował, że nie wziął od Natashy choć jednej sztuki broni.

\- Nie jestem żaden James, to po pierwsze – warknął. – Po drugie, nie masz się gdzie ukryć, a twoja ruda koleżanka chyba ci nie pomoże.

Zaskakująco dużo mówi, pomyślał Steve. Usłyszał wycie syren. Policja. Gdzie była Natasha?! Potrzebował jej bardziej, niż nigdy wcześniej, a przecież obiecała być tuż za nim.

Wziął głęboki oddech, kurczowo trzymając tarczę przy ciele, przymknął oczy, by po chwili szeroko je otworzyć, i wyszedł na przeciw swojemu zagrożeniu.

\- Wiesz co, James. Wal się – rzucił tarczę w kierunku zaskoczonego Jamesa. Nie zdążył zasłonić się mechaniczną ręką, przez co tarcza uderzyła go z niesamowitą siłą w głowę i wylądowała kilka metrów od niego. Z rąk wypadła mu broń, zachwiał się i uderzył z łoskotem o ziemię. Potrząsnął głową, mocno oszołomiony, ale nie poddał się. Poczuł strumień krwi, wypływający swobodnie z wprost roztrzaskanego łuku brwiowego. Zachował jednak trzeźwość myślenia, chwycił natychmiast Skorpion i posłał w stronę Kapitana kolejne pociski. Nie było dla niego różnicy czy leży, czy stoi. Liczyło się to, żeby trafić.

Rogers był jednak szybszy, choć minimalnie. Cudem unikał kolejnych kul, a wściekłość Zimowego Żołnierza nabierała na sile. Zaczął podnosić się z ziemi, nie przestając strzelać. Wydawało mu się, że Rogers stał się łatwym celem, nie chroniła go bowiem tarcza, ani nic innego, ale za każdym razem pudłował, co powodowało, że zaczynał strzelać wręcz na oślep, jakby w amoku.

Steve wykorzystał moment, w którym naboje karabinku się skończyły i dopadł Zimowego Żołnierza. Powalił go błyskawicznie na ziemię i uderzył czołem w głowę. Ten zabieg był skuteczny tylko na chwilę, bo już po kilku sekundach James z ogromną siłą odsunął od siebie Kapitana, zaciskając palce na jego szyi.

Steve krztusił się i szamotał, poczuł, że James ciągnie go w górę. Choć lekko słaniał się na nogach, uniósł Kapitana, jakby ten ważył tyle, co piórko. Rzucił nim o ceglaną ścianę jednego z budynków, doskoczył do niego i znów chwycił za szyję, podnosząc w górę. Przyciskał go do ściany najmocniej, jak tylko mógł. Steve zaciskał na jego nadgarstkach swoje blade palce, jakby to miało mu pomóc uwolnić się z rąk śmierci.

\- Mówiłem, że jesteś moją misją. Nic się nie zmieniło – wycedził przez zęby. - _Ya ub'yu tebya._ (Zabiję cię.)

Steve patrzył w jego oczy, które przepełnione były złością. Nie dostrzegał w nich nic więcej.

Mimo wszystko nie rezygnował. Wyrwie Bucky'ego z dna umysłu tego szaleńca, choćby miał przez to zginąć.

Zebrał w sobie wszystkie siły, jakie mu pozostały. Wciąż słyszał syreny, które piekielnie wolno się do nich zbliżały. Wciąż nie było Natashy, która przecież miała mu pomóc.

Z całych sił uderzył Zimowego Żołnierza pięścią w twarz. Uścisk, w którym tkwił, zelżał nieco, dzięki czemu mógł nabrać choć odrobinę więcej powietrza. Uderzał, bez opamiętania, cios za ciosem, z nadzieją, że się uwolni.

Zimowy Żołnierz nie dawał za wygraną. Nie teraz, kiedy może dokończyć misję. Zacisnął bioniczną dłoń jeszcze mocniej, drugą zaś dał odpowiedź ciosom Kapitana. Był nieco zaskoczony, że wciąż tkwi w niej niemała siła. Ostatnio ciągle go bolała, a teraz pokazywała, na co ją stać.

Steve nie zamierzał odpuścić. Szamotał się, jak tylko mógł. Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo mu to zajęło, ale w ogromnych bólach uwolnił się z uścisku, schylił się i chwycił przeciwnika w pół. Z ogromną siłą popchnął go w przód, by po chwili uderzyć jego ciałem o budynek po przeciwnej stronie. Zimowy Żołnierz uderzył dodatkowo potylicą o mur, co ponownie spowodowało lekkie oszołomienie, choć ponownie tylko chwilowe. Coraz bardziej wściekły uderzył Rogersa kolanem w brzuch, chwycił za ubranie i uderzał pięścią w twarz. Kątem oka dostrzegł Skorpiona, leżącego tuż przy kontenerze. Rozważał szanse. Rogers mógłby uciec, gdyby spróbowałby odzyskać broń. Mógłby też wykorzystać czas i wrócić po tarczę, która później wylądowałaby znów przy jego głowie.

Uderzał bez opamiętania pięściami, kopał, gdzie tylko mógł, byle tylko osłabić Kapitana. Wygram to, myślał. Walkę kierował w stronę Skorpiona, chciał go chwycić i skończyć to, co zaczął. Przepchnął skutecznie Kapitana w pożądanym kierunku, schylił się i wziął do ręki broń. Był szybki, momentalnie przystawił lufę do czoła Kapitana. Patrzył na niego chwilę, łapczywie oddychając. To był nie lada wysiłek, tym bardziej, że przez ostatni czas praktycznie pił tylko wodę. Czuł w ustach metaliczny posmak krwi, którą splunął. Czuł też, że po jego twarzy spływają coraz to nowsze krwiste strumienie. Ale to znaczyło tyle, co nic.

\- _Vy poteryali_ (Przegrałeś.) – wysapał, wykrzywiając usta w triumfalnym uśmiechu.


	6. Chapter 6

Decydowanie o ludzkim życiu nie było dla Natashy Romanoff trudnym wyzwaniem. Tym bardziej o życiu osób, które zasłużyły na swoją śmierć. Zimowego Żołnierza zaliczyła do tej właśnie kategorii, uznając, że pozbycie się go byłoby ulgą prawdopodobnie dla wszystkich, z wyjątkiem Steve'a Rogersa, który za wszelką cenę chciał ratować swojego przyjaciela. Natasha uważała to za zwyczajnie głupie i bezsensowne. Jaki przyjaciel? Jego przyjaciel zginął, pozostało jedynie ciało, które chodziło, ruszało się, żyło, ale jego wnętrze wypełnione było już inną duszą. Nie rozumiała naiwności Rogersa. Uważała, że zabicie Barnesa będzie mniejszym złem i stanęła przed trudnym wyborem: czy faktycznie pozbawić go życia, a przynajmniej spróbować, czy oszczędzić, ku uciesze Rogersa, schwytać i zresocjalizować. Wydawało jej się, że resocjalizacja w przypadku Jamesa jest niemożliwa, bo jeśli cokolwiek sobie przypomniał, to i tak nie wpływało to znacząco na jego działania, które dalekie były od racjonalnych. Normalny człowiek nie zabija dziecka bez wyraźnej przyczyny. Normalny człowiek w ogóle nie zabija, a on pozbył się chłopca, jak gdyby wyrzucał zużytą i niechcianą zabawkę do śmietnika. W dodatku nie zachowując należytej ostrożności, typowej dla agentów z prawdopodobnie każdej agencji. Nie był normalny, to było faktem bezsprzecznym, ale odkąd wyrwał się z rąk HYDRY stał się w jakimś sensie wolnym człowiekiem, który miał wybór, a jego wyborem było zasiewanie kolejnych ziaren śmierci, choć mógł działać, nie krzywdząc niewinnych ludzi. Był doskonale przeszkolony i gdyby tego nie wiedziała, mogłaby jednoznacznie stwierdzić, że James to kompletny amator, czego dowiódł dokonaniem bezsensownego morderstwa, choć zakładała, że mógł w tym jakiś sens widzieć. Jasne, to było pewne, że coś jest z nim nie tak, ale całkowicie nie spodziewała się, że to „nie tak" jest tak ogromne i prowadzi do katastrofalnych konsekwencji.

Idąc za Rogersem wciąż biła się z myślami. Obserwowała dokładnie każdy jego krok, a palce zaciskała kurczowo na kolbie swojego Sig-Sauera, ciągle mając wrażenie, że za chwilę będzie musiała go użyć. Trzymała się dość daleko, lecz była jednak pewna, że James już od dawna wie o ich obecności. Nie byli niewidzialni, a szkoda. Naprawdę wielka szkoda. O ileż mieliby łatwiej…

Zabicie Zimowego Żołnierza to nie łatwa sprawa. Wiedział to chyba każdy, kto kiedykolwiek miał z nim do czynienia. Nie była nawet pewna, czy zwykła kulka w łeb by wystarczyła. On naprawę był _duchem_. Nie tylko dlatego, że był nieuchwytny i jakby niewidzialny, ale też dlatego, że śmierć, choć zaglądała mu prosto w oczy i chwytała swoim zimnym ramieniem, nigdy go nie zabierała do swojego świata. Doskonale pamiętała widok jego nagiego torsu, pokrytego niezliczoną ilością blizn po kulach, oparzeniach, ciosach nożem i tą jedną, najważniejszą, ciągnącą się wokół jego metalowego ramienia, tworzącą pobladłe pręgi, które tylko w niektórych miejscach były jeszcze zaróżowione. A on żył. Wciąż żył i miał się całkiem nieźle. Był silny, nie tylko dzięki formule. Formuła była dodatkiem, który spotęgował to, co w nim od zawsze istniało.

Kiedy Steve zatrzymał się, podjęła ostateczną decyzję. Zadzwoniła do Sama i w duchu błagała, żeby był gdzieś blisko. Jednak aż takie przypadki po ludziach nie chodzą i najpewniej znajdował się na drugim końcu miasta. Klęła w duchu, że nie zabrali go ze sobą, ale skąd mogli wiedzieć, że to się tak potoczy. Sam odebrał po kilku sygnałach.

\- Wilson.

\- Cześć, Sam. Poznajesz?

\- No, no, to jednak ze mną też się dzielisz numerem. Lepiej późno, niż wcale.

\- Zastrzeżony, kolego, nie dopatrzyłeś. Mam sprawę. Gdzie jesteś?

\- Na uniwerku Georgetown, właśnie wychodzę.

\- Jak szybko dasz radę być w Chinatown, 5th Street Northwest, okolice kościoła?

\- Którego?

\- Katolickiego.

\- Jak się sprężę to powinienem się wyrobić w dwadzieścia minut. Chcesz iść na randkę do kościoła?

\- Bardzo zabawne. Czekam. Pospiesz się, proszę – rozłączyła się.

Szła wciąż za Steve'm. Z 5th St NW skręcił w H St NW, a potem w 6th St NW i znów skręt, tym razem w I St NW. Zadzwoniła ponownie do Sama.

\- Masz broń?

\- Broń? Po co?

\- Pobawimy się w chwytanie jeńców. Zmiana planów. Będę czekała przy synagodze od strony I Street Northwest i lepiej, żebyś się wyrobił w mniej niż dwadzieścia minut. Teraz już piętnaście.

Schowała telefon do tylnej kieszeni spodni i wciąż obserwowała. Widziała teraz dokładnie. Zima. Prowadził gdzieś Steve'a, najpewniej w jakiś zaułek, gdzie będzie trochę spokoju. Spoglądała ze zniecierpliwieniem na zegarek. Za jakieś 10-15 minut Sam powinien się zjawić. Zbyt długo.

To było trochę jak polowanie na dziką zwierzynę. Jeden niewłaściwy ruch i całą pogoń szlag trafia. Można powiedzieć, że Steve na własne życzenie stał się przynętą, a ona była myśliwym. Myśliwym, nie potrafiącym schwytać zwierzyny, na którą poluje, ani też nie mającym dobrego sposobu na jej zabicie.

James zniknął jej z oczu, kiedy skręcił w zaułek. Widziała dokładnie, jak Steve zatrzymuje się naprzeciwko i waha się. Rozglądał się, jakby niepewny tego, co go spotka, a może nie był pewien, czy w ogóle chce podejmować wyzwanie. Zdecydował się po minucie, może dwóch. Podeszła bliżej, nie chcąc oddalać się zbytnio od synagogi, kiedy Steve skręcił w ten sam zaułek, co James. Nie miała właściwie żadnego konkretnego planu, choć nauczona była wciąż planować i przewidywać wydarzenia na tyle, ile się dało. Tym razem w głowie miała kompletną pustkę i założyła sobie jedynie, że zobaczy, jak rozwinie się sytuacja i zaczeka na Sama, jeśli to tylko będzie możliwe. Steve łatwo nie da się zabić. Tego była pewna i właściwie się o niego nie martwiła. Będzie raczej próbował przemówić do rozumu Jamesowi, a jeśli podejmie walkę to taką, która nie wpłynie znacząco – pod względem fizycznym – ani na niego, ani na Zimowego Żołnierza. Właściwie życie Barnesa zależało od tego, jak bardzo będzie się stawiał, a życie Steve'a od tego, jak bardzo będzie starał się wpłynąć na zagrożenie.

Pozostała w roli obserwatorki i czekała na odpowiedni moment, w którym schwyta swoją zwierzynę lub zabije ją na miejscu – wszelkimi sposobami, na jakie będzie ją stać, choć żaden ów moment nie wydawał się odpowiedni. Tym bardziej ten, który rozpoczął się hukiem wystrzeliwanej z karabinu serii pocisków.

Ludzie zaczynali uciekać w popłochu, niemiłosiernie krzyczeć i zwyczajnie panikować. Nie dziwiła im się wcale. Uniosła broń, trzymając ją w gotowości, lecz nie zamierzała reagować od razu. Fakt, obiecała swoją pomoc, ale wychodziła z założenia, że Steve poradzi sobie, dopóki ona nie wkroczy do akcji. Właściwie mogła wezwać wsparcie. Siły TARCZY na pewno przyniosłyby nieocenioną pomoc, jednak wciąż gdzieś w środku czuła, że wcale nie chce oddawać Jamesa w ich ręce. Coś jakby przeczucie nie pozwalało jej nawet zakładać, że przekazanie Barnesa TARCZY będzie dobrym posunięciem.

Wysłała SMS-a do Sama, podając w nim dokładną lokalizację. Zbliżała się powoli to nieszczęsnego zaułku i po kilku chwilach usłyszała ryk syren, które wydawały się być bardzo daleko, mimo, że w okolicy znajdował się komisariat. Może nie w najbliższej okolicy, ale całkiem niedaleko. Wszędzie amatorzy, myślała.

Musiała zastawić swoje sidła.

* * *

Steve miał przeogromną ochotę paść na kolana i błagać o litość. Doskonale jednak zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że byłoby to zwyczajnie żałosne, a James najpewniej uznałby to za swoją wygraną, na co nie mógł pozwolić. Nie uważał siebie za uległego, toteż nie zamierzał pokazać mu swojej słabości. Stał wyprostowany na tyle, na ile dał radę. Ranna noga dawała coraz bardziej o sobie znać i coraz więcej krwi wypływało z rozdartego pociskiem ciała. Trzymał ręce uniesione w górze i pewnie patrzył Zimowemu Żołnierzowi w oczy. Patrzył _śmierci_ w oczy.

Na miejscu pojawiły się pierwsze jednostki policji. Rychło w czas, myślał Steve. Ile mogło minąć czasu? Dziesięć minut? Może więcej, ale równie dobrze może mniej. W tym czasie mogły zginąć dziesiątki ludzi, ale co tam. Ważniejsze pewnie jest wlepianie mandatów.

\- Stać, policja! Nie ruszać się! – krzyknął jeden z funkcjonariuszy, zajmując pozycję za otwartymi drzwiami radiowozu. Swoją broń skierował w stronę Jamesa, którego najwyraźniej obecność policji nie obchodziła w ogóle. Patrzył na Steve'a, trzymając pewnie palec na spuście. – Rzuć broń!

Steve spojrzał w stronę trzech radiowozów i policjantów, którzy kryli się za ich otwartymi na oścież drzwiami. Ciągle słyszał wycie syren, a więc nadciągały posiłki. Te radiowozy, które pojawiły się pierwsze, zablokowały wjazd, a to była jedyna droga, nie licząc drzwi budynków, przez którą można było się wydostać. Dla Steve'a jednak oczywistym był fakt, że Zimowy Żołnierz niespecjalnie potrzebuje przejścia, żeby skądś wyjść. Zwrócił ponownie wzrok na niewzruszonego obecnością policji Jamesa.

\- Rób, co mówią – powiedział cicho. Te słowa zdawały mu się idiotyczne w tej sytuacji, przede wszystkim dlatego, że skierowane były do człowieka, który raczej nie będzie chciał się dostosowywać do czegokolwiek, kiedy już może sam o sobie decydować. – Zabiją cię.

W oczach Jamesa wyraźnie coś się zmieniło. Nie był to już wściekły, pełen nienawiści wzrok, który przyprawiał jedynie o strach i dreszcze, ale skupiony i rozważny. W ciągu sekundy znalazł się za Rogersem, chwycił go metalowym ramieniem za szyję, a Skorpion, który błyskawicznie przerzucił do prawej ręki, wycelował w stronę jednego z funkcjonariuszy, którego zdecydował się postrzelić w ramię. Dla ostrzeżenia. Wszystko to, zanim policjanci zdążyli zareagować. Dwóch funkcjonariuszy odciągnęło rannego kolegę, reszta zamarła, nie wiedząc, co robić.

\- Rzuć broń! – krzyczał jeden z policjantów, a gdy to nic nie dawało, oddał strzał ostrzegawczy w powietrze. James stał jednak niewzruszony i nie odezwał się ani słowem. Naprawdę myśleli, że się przestraszy? Zaczął się cofać, ciągnąc Steve'a, który stał się jego kartą przetargową. Nawet do niego nie strzelą, jeśli życie wielkiego Kapitana Ameryki będzie w jego rękach.

\- James, proszę. Pomyśl logicznie. Nie wydostaniesz się. – Pomniejszanie wartości i szans owianego złą sławą żołnierza wydawało mu się korzystne. Tym bardziej, że był przez lata, całe dekady, tresowany, ogłupiany i wmawiano mu zapewne, jak świetnym jest zabójcą, co akurat było prawdą. Steve zauważył zresztą już na helikowcu, że im więcej się do Jamesa mówiło, tym mniej był pewny i tym bardziej się wahał. Tylko co, jeśli wkurzy się jeszcze mocniej? – Daj sobie szansę. Przecież nie chcesz, żeby to się dla ciebie źle skończyło.

\- Zamknij się – warknął, ciągnąc go w tył. Do policjantów dołączyły kolejne radiowozy i kolejni funkcjonariusze. Steve dziwił się, że nie wysłali S.W.A.T.-u, albo innej specjalnej jednostki. Być może to kwestia czasu. Zastanawiało go także, dlaczego James od razu go nie zabił. Miałby z głowy swoją misję, a on się… wahał?

James dyskretnie zaczął rozglądać się, szukając każdej możliwej drogi ucieczki. Najprostsze możliwości widział dwie. Albo ucieknie w górę, schodami ewakuacyjnymi na dach, a potem na dach kolejnego budynku, aż w końcu zniknie, albo zabije policjantów i będzie miał wolną drogę, chociaż przypuszczał, że obstawili teren i wysłali helikoptery. Ta opcja nie zakładała, że będzie łatwo, a pierwsza też miała swoje minusy, jeśli wsparcie z powietrza rzeczywiście zostało wysłane.

\- Pomogę ci, tylko mnie puść. Nikt nie zginie.

\- Ty zginiesz – zacisnął rękę na jego szyi jeszcze mocniej.

Z każdym ich krokiem w tył, policjanci posuwali się naprzód. Co chwila powtarzali, żeby James rzucił broń, że nie ma szans i żeby się poddał. Metalowa dłoń, od której odbijało się słabe światło, wzbudzała w funkcjonariuszach zwykły lęk. W zasadzie nie mieli pojęcia, z kim mają do czynienia, choć niektórzy z nich rozpoznali w nim gościa z listu gończego. Pewności nie miał żaden, bo zbyt dużo cieni przysłaniało twarz agresora.

Zakładnikiem stał się sam Kapitan Ameryka, co całkiem utrudniało policjantom rozwiązanie sprawy bez ofiar.

* * *

Obserwowanie było dla Natashy męczące, choć w jakimś stopniu była do tego przyzwyczajona. Działalność wywiadowcza nauczyła ją słuchać, widzieć i rozumieć więcej, niż cywile. Zazwyczaj była to przydatna umiejętność, jednak musiała przyznać, że nie zawsze. Chciała czynnie działać i brać udział we wszystkim, w czym mogła. W tym przypadku musiała zachować ostrożność, zastawić swoją pułapkę i zwyczajnie czekać, do czego już tak przyzwyczajona nie była.

Sam zjawił się chwilę po tym, kiedy pojawiły się kolejne radiowozy, czyli jakieś dziesięć minut od czasu, kiedy do niego zadzwoniła. Nieźle, naprawdę się sprężył. Ciekawe, jak wyminął korki, myślała. Wysiadł ze swojej terenówki.

\- Co jest, jakaś wojna? – podszedł do Natashy. – Ledwo mnie przepuścili. Co jest?

Nie odpowiadając, wcisnęła mu do ręki broń.

\- Halo, Ziemia do Natashy, Ziemia prosi o kontakt – pomachał ręką przed jej oczami, co ją jedynie zirytowało. Spojrzała na Sama, jak na kompletnego idiotę.

\- Znaleźliśmy naszego przyjaciela. Steve właśnie z nim… rozmawiał. Trochę się chyba poprztykali, bo James zaczął strzelać. Dziwne, nie? Zimowy Żołnierz strzela do przyjaciela, niemożliwe. – Westchnęła teatralnie. – Steve się trochę zdenerwował, trochę się potłukli. Przyjechała policja, z dużym opóźnieniem. Czasem się zdarza, można im wybaczyć, prawda? A teraz James trzyma Capa swoim pięknym, lśniącym, metalowym ramieniem i nie wygląda na zadowolonego. Czy taka relacja ci wystarczy?

Sam patrzył na nią, jakby oceniając, ile w jej słowach było prawdy i po chwili sprawdził broń, upewniając się, że jest sprawna.

\- Chyba dotarło – mruknęła. – Plan mam taki: wchodzę od tyłu, przez ten budynek – wskazała. – Już zdążyłam dowiedzieć się, jaki jest jego plan. Trochę zajął ci przyjazd, a ja się nudziłam. Wchodzę przez te drzwi – znów pokazała kierunek. – Przechodzę na tyły i wychodzę za Jamesem i Steve'm. Bezszelestnie. Właduję kilka kulek w naszego przyjemniaczka, po prostu muszę to zrobić, cokolwiek sobie teraz myślisz i nawet o to nie pytaj. Twoim zadaniem jest podjechanie za ten budynek – wskazała. – Z tyłu są drzwi, przez które przejdziesz i pójdziesz prosto korytarzem. Kiedy usłyszysz strzały, przejdziesz przez kolejne drzwi, na końcu korytarza i dołączysz do naszej wesołej trójki z drugiej strony. Trzeba będzie odciągnąć gliny i tym zajmę się ja. Jeśli pójdzie po mojej myśli, to zaciągniesz razem ze Steve'm Jamesa do samochodu i odjedziesz. Pojedziesz tutaj – wcisnęła mu do ręki kartkę. – Później przeczytasz. Adres zapamiętaj i kartkę spal, jasne? Jeśli dotrzecie tam zanim James się ocknie, to gratuluję i radzę się spieszyć. Klucz jest pod zieloną doniczką. Zejdziecie do piwnicy, w której stoi tylko biurko. Drzwi są na prawo od wejścia. Pod blatem znajdziesz przycisk. Wciśniesz go i otworzą się ukryte drzwi. Tam będzie coś na kształt celi – odbezpieczyła broń. – Zamkniecie w niej Jamesa. Cela zamyka się automatycznie, a do otwarcia potrzebny jest kod. 66457U. Zapamiętasz?

Sam kiwnął głową twierdząco.

\- A co, jeśli będzie stawiał opór? Sorry, nie mam tyle siły, żeby go nosić i z nim walczyć, a co dopiero taką walkę wygrać.

\- Postaram się, żeby był nieprzytomny jakiś czas. Naprawdę się postaram. Nie przewiduję, że będzie inaczej.

\- To ile musiałabyś wpakować w niego kulek? Nie wygląda na takiego, co padnie po paru draśnięciach.

\- Moja w tym głowa, Sam. Po prostu zaciągasz go ze Steve'm do auta i odjeżdżasz, jasne?

\- Tak jest.

\- Na wszelki wypadek masz kajdanki – wcisnęła mu je do ręki. – Mało dadzą, ale trochę go opóźnią, w razie czego.

\- Kajdanki dla cyborga… Serio? - zaśmiał się. – A co, jeśli za tym budynkiem też są gliny?

\- Nie ma ich tam, zaufaj mi. Oddam ci za czyszczenie tapicerki – poszła w swoim kierunku. – Podwójnie. 66457U, pamiętaj. Wieczorem do was dołączę.

\- Chyba będziesz musiała poczwórnie. Krwi ciężko się pozbyć – oświadczył, ale nie uzyskał już odpowiedzi.

Pokręcił głową. W co ja się wpakowałem, myślał. Wsiadł do swojej terenówki i rozwinął świstek papieru, który wręczyła mu Natasha. 2659 Emily Street, Filadelfia, Pensylwania. Świetnie. Mimo, że był tam kilkukrotnie, nie znał dobrze miasta, więc mógł zapomnieć o szybkim dotarciu do celu. Z Waszyngtonu do Filadelfii były jakieś dwie i pół, trzy godziny jazdy, o ile nie ma korków. Poza tym będzie musiał jechać tak, żeby omijać odcinki płatne, co również zajmie trochę czasu. Świetny wybór, myślał. Zanim dojadą do miasta, zanim odnajdą adres, James na pewno już się ocknie, o ile zostanie oszołomiony, i pozabija ich bez oporów. Cudowny plan. Zapamiętał adres i wyjął ze schowka zapalniczkę. Otworzył okno, podpalił kartkę i rzucił ją na asfalt. Czekała go niezła zabawa.

Ruszył we wskazane przez Natashę miejsce. Drzwi były tylko jedne, więc to na pewno o nich mówiła. Zatrzymał się przed nimi, rozejrzał się i rzeczywiście, nie było tu policji. Wysiadł z auta, przygotowując broń. Wziął głęboki oddech i sam się sobie dziwił, że się na takie coś zgodził. Będzie próbował schwytać niebezpiecznego, cholernie niebezpiecznego, dodajmy, zbiega, i to takiego, który na pierwsze imię ma Zimowy Żołnierz, na drugie Śmiercionośny Żołnierz, a na nazwisko po prostu Chodząca Śmierć. Kompletne bagno, a ratowało go tylko to, że nie będzie sam i za to dziękował wszystkim bogom, które znał.

Przekroczył próg i udał się wolnym krokiem prosto, dość ciemnym korytarzem. Dotarł do jego końca może po minucie, albo nawet mniej. Przystanął przy kolejnych drzwiach i nasłuchiwał. Czuł, jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła. Bał się. Strasznie mocno. Chyba nawet terroryści nie robili na nim takiego wrażenia, jakie robił jeden, aż za dobrze wyszkolony żołnierz z diabelnie silną metalową protezą ręki.

Żeby tylko Natasha rzeczywiście jakimś cudownym sposobem pozbawiła Jamesa przytomności na dłużej.

* * *

Przestępowała z nogi na nogę bardzo ostrożnie, niczym baletnica. Hałas nie był pożądany i musiała wystrzegać się go jak ognia, żeby tylko nie spłoszyć Barnesa. Polowanie na dobre czas zacząć. Nacisnęła delikatnie klamkę, która nieprzyjemnie zapiszczała. Ten budynek chyba nie zaznał remontu od dziesiątek lat. Zaklęła w duchu. Ciekawe, czy Sam był już na miejscu, bo jeśli nie, będą mieć problem. I tak James zapewne już ją usłyszał, więc pchnęła zdecydowanie drzwi, przeszła przez nie, trzymając w górze Sig-Sauera, z którego wystrzeliła siedem pocisków, ale nie widziała, czy wszystkie trafiły w cel. James zdążył jedynie oddać dwa strzały, które kierowane były raczej przypadkiem, niż celnością. Zobaczyła, jak Steve wymyka się z uścisku Jamesa, kiedy ten padał bezwładnie na ziemię, wypuszczając z ręki Skorpiona. Silne uderzenie metalowej ręki o asfalt spowodowało niesamowicie głośny zgrzyt i nawet policjanci zasłonili uszy, choć znajdowali się w dość sporej odległości. Byli zdziwieni, bo takiego obrotu spraw raczej się nie spodziewali. Natasha opuściła broń i pewnym krokiem podeszła do Jamesa. Jednym kopnięciem odsunęła od niego Skorpiona, żeby w razie czego nie mógł po niego sięgnąć. Nic nie mówiąc do patrzącego na nią ze złością Steve'a, kucnęła obok, przystawiając dwa palce to tętnicy szyjnej rannego. Sprawdziła, czy nie ma gdzieś pod ubraniem innych sztuk broni. Znalazła noże. No tak, on nigdy nie przestanie ich wielbić. Ściągnęła jego pas operacyjny, odrzuciła go parę metrów w bok. Innej broni nie znalazła.

Pojawił się Sam, który ostrożnie podchodził, trzymając w gotowości swoją broń. Z boku, dla zwykłego cywila, mogło to wyglądać jak zaplanowana akcja jakichś służb, nie związana w żadnym wypadku z akcją prowadzoną przez waszyngtońską policję. Funkcjonariusze jednak zachowali czujność.

\- Rzućcie broń, wszyscy! – zawołał prawdopodobnie dowodzący.

Natasha wstała, unosząc ręce, ale nie wypuściła z ręki Sig-Sauera. Ruszyła w kierunku policjantów, a jej miejsce zajął Sam. Schylił się i przewrócił Jamesa twarzą do ziemi. Nie wiedział, jak się w ogóle za niego zabrać, ale odciągnął jego ręce w tył i założył z niemałym trudem kajdanki, co wydawało mu się całkowicie niepoważne, zważając na fakt, że taki kawałek metalu to dla Zimowego Żołnierza coś jak źdźbło trawy dla zwykłego człowieka – bardzo łatwe do przerwania. Dokonał błyskawicznych oględzin. Nie krwawił zbyt mocno, ale rany wyglądały na dość poważne, i przede wszystkim spowodowały, że rzeczywiście tracił przytomność. Naliczył ich sześć. Trzy wyglądały szczególnie paskudnie: jedna na szyi, która przypominała nieźle poharatany kawałek mięsa, druga ciągnęła się od skroni w kierunku ucha, a trzecia krwawiła najbardziej i przechodziła na wylot uda. Czy ona w ogóle celowała? To wyglądało bardziej na strzelanie na oślep, byle tylko trafić. Całe szczęście, że jeden z pocisków nie wylądował w środku jego głowy, choć Sam chyba lepiej przyjąłby jego śmierć, niż obowiązek chronienia go. Kolejne trzy kule trafiły w klatkę piersiową i wydawało mu się, że te rany zadane zostały z należytą celnością.

\- Co ty robisz…? – Steve spojrzał na przyjaciela, który z całych sił próbował odciągnąć bezwładnego Jamesa.

\- Może pomógłbyś mi zamiast tak stać, gapić się i gadać?

Steve spojrzał w kierunku policjantów. Natasha z nimi rozmawiała i chyba prowadziła dość zażartą dyskusję. Pokazywała im coś, intensywnie gestykulowała, czasem prawie krzyczała.

\- No, pomóż mi. Trochę jest za ciężki. – Sam popatrzył na Steve'a, jednocześnie siłując się z Jamesem, który powoli przestawał kontaktować, ale wciąż próbował ruszyć się, jakoś zareagować i nie pozwolić tak łatwo się schwytać. Wychodziło mu to średnio, chociaż to chyba zbyt mało powiedziane. Krztusił się, chcąc coś wydukać, zapierał się, jak tylko mógł i próbował jakimś cudem się wyzwolić. Bez skutku.

Steve, nie namyślając się długo, chwycił rannego pod jego metalową rękę i prawie że podniósł go, choć sam był ranny i pozbawiony prawie wszystkich sił.

\- Musimy zaciągnąć go do samochodu. Dasz radę? – Sam spojrzał na ranną nogę Steve'a.

\- Dam – zapewnił. – Przytrzymaj go. Muszę wrócić po tarczę.

\- No chyba sobie żartujesz? Prze…

Steve puścił Jamesa, a Sam nie zdołał go udźwignąć. Wylądowali obydwaj na ziemi.

\- Rzucę kiedyś tobą o ścianę, zobaczysz, Steve. Jak tylko mi ktoś da to, co dali tobie – mruknął Sam, kiedy Steve ponownie pomagał mu podnieść i odciągnąć Jamesa, którego wzrok stawał się daleki od przytomnego.

* * *

\- To wewnętrzna sprawa tajnej organizacji, choć już nie tak tajnej jak kiedyś. Czy pan tego nie rozumie, sierżancie Jeffey? – Spojrzała na nazwisko wyryte na blaszanej plakietce pod odznaką. – Wie pan, czym jest TARCZA?

\- Mnie to nie interesuje, pani…?

\- Kitton.

\- Pani Kitton.

\- To jest zbieg, którego ścigamy od paru tygodni. Proszę kontaktować się z naszym Wydziałem do Spraw Przestępczości.

\- To takie u was są?

\- Są.

\- Mogę zobaczyć odznakę?

\- Nie mam teraz na to czasu. Czekają na mnie nasi dwaj agenci, którzy – odwróciła się za siebie – właśnie aresztowali zbiega.

Policjant wyjrzał za Natashę. Gestem ręki wysłał dwóch policjantów w stronę Steve'a i Sama. Stanęła im na drodze.

\- Nie radzę. Chyba poznał pan, że to Kapitan Ameryka jest jednym z tych agentów, prawda?

\- Pani sobie ze mnie żartuje, Kitton? Robicie rozpierduchę w środku miasta i jeszcze uważacie, że to wasza sprawa i nic się nie stało?

\- To była szeroko zakrojona akcja poszukiwawcza, która zakończyła się sukcesem. Więzień zostanie oddany w ręce władz. Chyba nam wszystkim na tym zależy, prawda?

\- Nie mam żadnych informacji o tym, że to było zaplanowane. I to my jesteśmy władzą.

\- Więc proszę skontaktować się z naszym dowództwem.

\- Słuchaj, Kitton – palec wskazujący wcisnął w jej mostek. – Gówno mnie obchodzi wasza organizacja. Przejmujemy więźnia. – Kolejnym gestem ponaglił wysłanych do przechwycenia aresztowanego funkcjonariuszy. Natasha spojrzała w dół, na jego palec. Chwyciła go i wykręciła rękę tak, że gliniarz zgiął się i krzyknął. Nachyliła się nad jego uchem.

\- To nasza sprawa – powtórzyła i puściła policjanta, kiedy jego koledzy spróbowali zareagować. – Uważaj, gdzie pchasz łapy. – Odrzuciła włosy w tył i pomaszerowała pewnym krokiem przed siebie, między radiowozami, do zaparkowanego przed kafejką internetową auta.

\- Zamelduję o was! Znajdziemy cię, Kitton!

\- Zapraszam – odwróciła się do niego i uśmiechnęła się prowokująco.

Kompletni amatorzy, myślała znów, łykną każdą historię. Szczerze sądziła, że trudniej będzie wyjaśnić całą sytuację i „legalnie" wydostać Jamesa. Później mogą wyniknąć z tego poważne konsekwencje, jeśli TARCZA o wszystkim się dowie – a dowie się na pewno – ale póki ich nie ma, mogą działać. Nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych, coraz bardziej się o tym przekonywała.

Nie żałowała, że nie spróbowała zabić Zimowego Żołnierza, choć w pewnym sensie wydała na niego już wyrok śmierci. James był ważną figurą w jej życiu, a w życiu Steve'a chyba jeszcze ważniejszą. Nie miała pojęcia, czy jej litość nie okaże się katastrofalna w skutkach, ale uznała, że danie szansy będzie czymś, co uspokoi jej własne wewnętrzne _demony_.


	7. Chapter 7

Tępy ból, czasem promieniujący na całe ciało. Tak dobrze znany mi ból, do którego byłem przyzwyczajony, ale tym razem jakiś inny. Gorszy.

Słyszałem jakieś dźwięki. Niewyraźne, zmieszane, tworzące coś nieodgadnionego, dziwnego. Melodia i czyjś głos, a oprócz niego dwa inne i jeden z nich już aż za dobrze mi znany.

Uchyliłem powieki, ale nie widziałem nic, oprócz bladej poświaty i mgły. Czułem pulsujący ból w skroniach, który powodował, że właściwie nie wiedziałem, co się stało, gdzie byłem i po co. Nie pamiętałem. Byłem czymś przykryty, a to coś wydawało mi się strasznie ciężkie, jakby to była jakaś ogromna betonowa płyta, spod której nie miałem szans się wydostać, choć zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że to zwykły materiał, którego miękkość czułem chociażby na policzku.

Usilnie starałem się przypomnieć sobie ostatnie wydarzenia. Byłem w Chinatown, zdobyłem broń, walczyłem z Rogersem, zjawiła się policja, a ja zostałem ranny. Ostatnim wspomnieniem była twarz czarnoskórego mężczyzny, dobrze mi znana, ale znów nie pamiętałem skąd, chociaż wiedziałem, że na pewno powinienem gościa znać.

Ruszyłem się i dotarło do mnie, że ręce mam skrępowane za plecami. Głosy ucichły i zapanowała kompletna cisza. Aha, czyli źle zrobiłem, że się w ogóle ruszyłem. Dlaczego myśli docierały do mnie z tak wielkim opóźnieniem? Przecież mogłem to przewidzieć. Zastygłem i w tym samym momencie materiał, który tak strasznie mi ciążył, zniknął, i oślepiło mnie intensywne światło. Po paru chwilach otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem dwie pary innych, wpatrujących się we mnie jak w niesamowity obiekt muzealny z innej epoki, a oprócz tych spojrzeń celowała we mnie lufa Glock'a.

Któryś z nich coś powiedział, nie wiem nawet co. Chciałem się podnieść, ale brakowało mi na to siły, a może raczej chęci. Nawet mi się nie chciało szarpać z kajdankami. Zrezygnowałem i wcisnąłem twarz w to coś, na czym leżałem, co chyba było tylną kanapą samochodu. Słyszałem niesamowity pisk w uszach. Oberwałem w głowę? To było takie dziwne, choć znajome.

\- Zachowaj spokój – usłyszałem niewyraźnie. Wydaje mi się, że to był Rogers.

Mimo, że chciałem, nie stawiałem oporu. Wyszedłem chyba z wprawy, skoro pozwoliłem, żeby mnie schwytano.

Podjąłem próbę przekręcenia się na plecy mimo promieniującego bólu, który stawał się coraz mniej intensywny i nie przeszkadzał mi już tak bardzo. Moja próba wywołała chyba panikę, bo tym razem zimna lufa dotknęła mojego czoła, a Rogers pochylał się nade mną. Spojrzałem mu w oczy.

\- Ni… - zacząłem, ale głos uwiązł mi w gardle. Nie wiem, co było tego przyczyną, ale zamknąłem się na dobre. Rogers cofnął się, a ja zostałem już w takiej pozycji, w jakiej się obudziłem.

To nie byłem ja. To, co robiłem, zupełnie kłóciło się z tym, co myślałem i chciałem robić. Chciałem siadać, ale wciąż leżałem. Chciałem coś mówić, ale żaden głos się nie wydobywał. Chciałem atakować, ale tego nie robiłem. Chciałem uwolnić ręce, ale wciąż pozwalałem im tkwić w tym słabym żelastwie. Kompletnie tego nie rozumiałem.

* * *

Steve Rogers wciąż celował w głowę swojego przyjaciela, który jednocześnie wcale nim nie był. Przyglądał się mu. Wyglądał dokładnie tak, jakby właśnie wrócił z frontu. Twarz ubrudzona zaschniętą krwią, podarte ubranie w miejscach, gdzie sięgnęły je kule. Brakowało tylko kombinezonu wojskowego. Nie mógł zgadnąć, co James właściwie myśli. Nawet tego nie próbował, choć bardzo chciał. Z pewnością poczuł się upokorzony. Bardziej nurtowało go jednak to, czy Zimowy Żołnierz zdoła uciec, jeśli zechce. Był pewien, że tak. Czuł się okrutnie, celując prosto w jego głowę i w duchu modlił się, by nie musiał strzelić.

\- A Natasha mówiła, że sobie pośpi dłużej – odezwał się Sam po dłuższej chwili nieznośnej ciszy. – A tu proszę. Królewicz budzi się po ledwo pół godzinie. Zapomniałem wziąć z domu bazuki na taką szczęśliwą okoliczność.

\- Przestań, Sam. To już nie jest zabawne.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie, dla mnie bardzo.

\- Dla ciebie. Dobrze, że sprecyzowałeś.

Sam co chwila spoglądał w lusterko i sprawdzał, czy James jeszcze tam jest. Wiezie właśnie w swoim ukochanym autku zabójcę, cudowne połączenie.

\- Jak myślisz, co Natasha nagadała glinom?

\- Nie wiem, ale jak widać nagadała skutecznie. Gdzie w ogóle jedziemy?

\- Dowiesz się na miejscu, mówiłem ci to pięć minut temu, i pół godziny wcześniej także – spojrzał na Rogersa znacząco. Włączył ponownie radio.

\- Tylko nie śpiewaj. Mnie już torturowałeś, ale jego chyba nie zamierzasz, co? – Spojrzał na Sama z delikatnym uśmiechem, mimo, że sytuacja wcale nie była zachęcająca do choćby krzty rozweselenia.

\- Żartowniś. Jednak chyba dla ciebie to wszystko też jest jeszcze zabawne – skomentował krótko, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

Sam był pewien, że zostanie wysłany za nimi pościg. Jak nie policyjny, to sił TARCZY, nie daj Boże HYDRY, jeżeli skądś by jej agenci dowiedzieli się o wszystkim. Nic takiego się jednak nie wydarzyło, a to źle wróży. Uważał, że wyjeżdżanie do Filadelfii nie było dobrym pomysłem i to nie ze względu na sam fakt, że to spore miasto, ale raczej przez to, że skoro Natasha namierzyła Jamesa, to ktoś inny też to może zrobić. Właściwie mogli ich namierzyć wszędzie, gdziekolwiek by się znaleźli, ale Filadelfia…? Miał wiele wątpliwości, z którymi nie potrafił się zmierzyć w odpowiedni sposób.

Kolejne godziny jazdy dłużyły się niesamowicie. Sam wciąż szukał drogi, by ominąć odcinki płatne, co sprawiało, że poziom jego frustracji narastał z każdą dodatkową milą. Słońce chowało się już za widnokręgiem, pozostawiając na niebie jedynie pozostałości po swoim blasku, a on czuł się tak, jakby był środek nocy. I to kolejnej nieprzespanej nocy. Dojeżdżali do przedmieść Filadelfii i stąd dobrze widać już było ogromne drapacze chmur, zdobiące ścisłe centrum miasta. Pamiętał ten widok dość dobrze. Lata temu wybrał się tu wraz z ojcem i to było jedno z najlepszych jego wspomnień.

James całą drogę milczał, nie ruszył się ani razu, nawet nie było słychać jego oddechu, czy jakiegokolwiek dźwięku powodowanego przez ból, który przecież musiał odczuwać. Sam nie wierzył, że jest tak odporny, by nic nie czuć, a on nawet nie kaszlnął. Gdyby nie wiedział, że jest ranny, z pewnością nawet by nie zauważył, że coś z tym gościem jest nie tak. No, może oprócz tego przepełnionego mordem wzroku, który był nadzwyczaj dobrym dowodem na to, że coś jednak jest nie tak. W każdej chwili spodziewał się, że James rzuci się na nich i w najlepszym wypadku tylko ucieknie, a on… on chyba pogodził się ze swoim losem, choć ciężko było w to uwierzyć.

Wcześniej rzadko zastanawiał się nad tym, co właściwie Bucky'ego spotkało. Chyba nawet nie chciał tego wiedzieć. Z pewnością coś okrutnego, czego nie życzy się nawet najgorszym wrogom. Jednak tym razem, przez większość czasu spędzonego w drodze, zaczął o tym myśleć, zupełnie naturalnie. Miał z tyłu swojego auta tego osławionego Zimowego Żołnierza, więc nie mógł o nim nie pomyśleć przez choćby chwilę. „Chwila" okazała się prawie dwugodzinnym rozmyślaniem. Nie wiedział, czy współczucie to dobre słowo na opisanie tego, co czuł względem Jamesa i nie wyobrażał sobie, ile cierpień ten człowiek musiał znieść i przy tym nie zwariować na tyle, by stać się warzywem. A jemu się to udało. Zapewne dzięki cudownym miksturom, którymi go faszerowano, ale był pewien, że również jego siła odegrała znaczącą rolę. Ta wewnętrzna siła, którą niewielu może się poszczycić. W pewien sposób go podziwiał. Naprawdę podziwiał, choć wciąż gdzieś z tyłu głowy miał zakodowane, że to bezwzględny typ, na którego trzeba uważać i traktować go trochę jak skazanego na śmierć bez możliwości spełnienia jego ostatniego życzenia.

Kolejnym wyzwaniem stało się odszukanie Emily Street.

\- Przydałaby się mapa. Mogłem zamontować ten cholerny GPS – zauważył, skręcając w kolejną złą ulicę, z której musiał zawracać, ale nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi.

Błądził, aż w końcu udało mu się dotrzeć pod wskazany adres. 2659 Emily Street. Było już ciemno, a jedyne światło padało ze strony ulicznych latarni. Mimo zmroku kręciło się tu sporo ludzi. Zaparkował auto przed domem, wciśniętym między inne. Świetne wybrałaś miejsce, Nat, świetne – myślał. Nie dość, że pełno tu szeregówek, to jeszcze ludzi jest od cholery.

Wysiadł z auta, wyciągając zza paska swoją broń. Przyciskał ją do ciała tak, by była mało widoczna. Dołączył do niego Steve.

\- Zakładamy mu coś na łeb, Steve?

\- Po co? Jeśli będzie uciekać, to i tak ucieknie, nieważne, czy będzie znać drogę czy nie.

Sam otworzył drzwi i pociągnął Jamesa, który zaparł się i nie chciał się ruszyć.

\- No, dawaj, przecież nie będziemy cię nosić jak króla. – Chwycił go mocniej za ubranie i znów pociągnął. Tym razem James przekręcił się i z trudem wygramolił z auta. Sam spojrzał na ubrudzone krwią obicie i poczuł złość, choć wiedział, że taki los był mu pisany.

Sam z radością zauważył, że kajdanki wciąż tkwią zapięte na nadgarstkach więźnia. Ułatwiały nieco sprawę, ale spodziewał się, że w każdym momencie James może się ich pozbyć i zaatakować. Rozejrzał się ukradkiem. Wzbudzili zainteresowanie. I to nie małe. Popchnął Jamesa w stronę schodów i razem ze Steve'm poprowadzili go do kryjówki Natashy. Wyciągnął spod zielonej doniczki klucz i otworzył drzwi. Najpierw wszedł Steve, odnalazł włącznik i zapalił światło, za nim James i Sam, który poprowadził ich na prawo, do wejścia do piwnicy. Światło zapalało się w niej automatycznie, zeszli na dół i Sam wykonał to, co poleciła mu Natasha. Odnalazł przycisk pod biurkiem, wcisnął go i otworzyły się przed nimi ukryte drzwi. Dobrze ukryte drzwi, bo spodziewał się raczej jakiegoś przejścia za regałem, a nie skrytej w betonie, otwierającej się jednym guzikiem, płyty. Poprowadził Jamesa, wciąż nie stawiającego oporu, do pomieszczenia, w którym znajdowała się niewielka cela z prostą pryczą i maleńką „toaletą", jeśli można to tak nazwać. Ciekawiło go, ilu Natasha więźniów już trzymała w tej klitce. Wystukał kod automatycznego zamka, który znajdował się po prawej stronie. 66457U. James nawet nie kłopotał się, by podejrzeć ów kod. Stał nieruchomo, wpatrzony przed siebie, i Bóg jeden wie, co myślał.

Drzwi celi otworzyły się. Sam popchnął Jamesa do środka, zastanawiając się, czy te kraty wytrzymają siłę metalowej ręki, jeśli więzień zechce zrobić sobie w celi więcej miejsca.

\- Zdejmij mu kajdanki – powiedział Steve, podchodząc bliżej.

\- Nie, Cap.

\- Nie ucieknie.

\- A jeśli spróbuje?

\- Nie ucieknie – powtórzył zdecydowanie.

Sam przyglądał się chwilę Rogersowi, w końcu pokręcił głową i wyjął z kieszeni kluczyk. Wsunął go do zamka i przekręcił, uwalniając ręce Jamesa.

\- Sam by je sobie zdjął – skomentował, cofając się. Zamknął celę.

\- No, więc dlaczego chciałeś je zostawić?

\- Nie pomyślałem – przyznał z lekkim uśmiechem.

Steve poklepał przyjaciela po plecach i spojrzał na Jamesa, który usiadł na łóżku, sycząc i chwytając się za ranną nogę.

\- Potrzebny mu lekarz, Sam.

\- Skąd ci wezmę lekarza, który by z wielką ochotą się nim zajął? Prędzej by ktoś taki zawału dostał na jego widok.

James ściągnął koszulkę, znów sycząc. Rozerwał ją i zawiązał jeden kawałek na udzie, nad samą raną. Wyglądał na potwornie zmęczonego i zrezygnowanego. Podkrążone oczy, cienie wokół nich, zasinienia na twarzy od ciosów, zapadnięte policzki i małe rany – to wszystko sprawiało, że wyglądał żałośnie i po prostu źle. Aż chciało się mu po ludzku współczuć.

\- Poczekamy na Natashę, będzie wiedziała, co robić – Sam odwrócił się i poszedł w kierunku schodów.

\- Mogliśmy od razu coś z tym zrobić… Zostawmy mu chociaż wodę.

\- Nie potrzebuję – wychrypiał niespodziewanie James, który kolejnym skrawkiem koszulki starał się wpłynąć na powoli sączącą się krew z rany wylotowej na klatce piersiowej. Sam i Steve spojrzeli na niego, pełni zdziwienia, bo nie wydawał się być w żadnym wypadku rozmownym człowiekiem, choć Steve miał okazję wcześniej z nim „porozmawiać". James przymknął oczy, przyciskając kawałek materiału do rany, zacisnął zęby.

\- Pójdę po tę wodę. Ty też potrzebujesz opatrunku, Cap. – Sam wspiął się po schodach i zniknął.

Steve podszedł bliżej krat. Wziął stołek spod ściany i usiadł na nim, wciąż przyglądając się Jamesowi, któremu najwyraźniej to nie przeszkadzało. Oparł tył głowy o betonową ściankę, wciąż uciskając ranę i swój wzrok zwrócił w stronę Steve'a.

\- Do czego wam jestem potrzebny?

Steve zawahał się. Jeśli powie mu, że do tego, by uspokoić własne sumienie, będzie to równoznaczne ze strzeleniem sobie w kolano. Oczywiście chciał zniwelować wyrzuty sumienia, ale jednocześnie też pomóc Jamesowi na wszystkie sposoby, jakie znajdzie.

\- Do czego? – powtórzył głośniej.

\- Chcemy ci pomóc – powiedział po chwili namysłu, uznając, że ta odpowiedź będzie najbliższa prawdy. Zauważył, jak mięśnie twarzy Jamesa napinają się. – Potrzebujesz pom…

\- Nie – przerwał stanowczo. – Do czego jestem potrzebny?

\- Przecież mó…

\- Do czego?

Steve zamilkł.

\- Do zniszczenia ostatnich ognisk HYDRY – usłyszeli. Za Steve'm pojawiła się Natasha, splotła ręce na piersiach i uśmiechnęła się. – Chyba też ci na tym zależy, prawda?

Chwyciła apteczkę, rękę wyciągnęła w stronę automatycznego zamka i wystukała kod. Drzwi celi otworzyły się, a James wyglądał na naprawdę zdziwionego. Nie spuszczał z niej wzroku i bardzo dobrze widać było, jak jego ciało usztywniło się w napięciu, gotowe do ataku. Natasha zasunęła kraty, nie zważając na protesty Rogersa.

\- Nie radzę ci próbować stąd zwiać – poinformowała. - Kładź się.

Nie ruszył się. Wciąż patrzył na Natashę, a w jego oczach rodził się nowy rodzaj złości.

\- Nie będę powtarzać dwa razy. Chyba nie chcesz zejść od zwykłych ran, nie?

\- Działacie dla TARCZY – bardziej oświadczył, niż zapytał.

\- Nie, działamy dla siebie przede wszystkim. Nie jesteśmy związani żadną umową. Położysz się czy nie?

\- Nic mi nie będzie.

\- Muszę wyjąć kule.

James przybrał maskę obojętności. Wzruszył ramionami, nieprzejęty swoim stanem.

\- Nie będę potem dłubała, kiedy się już wszystko zrośnie, a ty oświadczysz, że jednak dobrze by było wyjąć te kule.

Natasha założyła rękawiczki i przemyła spirytusem narzędzia chirurgiczne, które kiedyś zwinęła swojej ofierze.

\- Zawsze ratowałam ci tyłek, to i teraz zaznasz mojej cudownej pomocy.

James spojrzał na nią pytająco. Równie pytająco, co Steve. Nic jednak nie odpowiedziała i czekała, aż jej pacjent się położy. Nie doczekała się. Odwrócił się do niej plecami po długiej chwili namysłu.

\- Tak bez znieczulenia…? – jęknął Steve. Na samą myśl bolało.

\- A widzisz gdzieś tu rząd pielęgniarek, czekających ze strzykawkami w rękach?

\- To go chociaż upij.

\- Nie dotarło do ciebie jeszcze? Czytałeś jego akta, prawda? Więc wyciągnij wnioski: skoro podali wam prawie to samo, ty szybko się regenerujesz i nie możesz się schlać do nieprzytomności, to…?

\- To mamy podobny metabolizm.

\- Bingo, Steve. Czasami mam wrażenie, że w ogóle nie masz o niczym pojęcia.

\- Dzięki – mruknął, nagle zawstydzony swoją ignorancją. – Co z nad…

\- Nie teraz – przerwała mu, zabierając się do pracy. – Nie zamierzasz uciekać, prawda? – zwróciła się do swojego więźnia, ale on nic nie powiedział.

Steve miał wrażenie, że James jest już tak zrezygnowany, że wszystko będzie dla niego tylko i wyłącznie obojętne. Nie miał pomysłu, jaka mogła być tego stanu rzeczy przyczyna, ale sądził, że to minie, i że nadejdzie znów taka chwila, w której James będzie marzył o wymordowaniu wszystkich dookoła.

\- Gdzie się ukrywałeś? – próbowała podtrzymać prowizoryczną rozmowę, jednocześnie zajmując się ranami. Na szczęście nie były tak głębokie, jak przypuszczała. Musiała rozciąć kolejne warstwy skóry, ale James nawet nie pisnął, co uznała za dobry znak. Gdzieś głęboko w środku siebie jednak miała ochotę wbić nóż w jego szyję i sprawdzić, czy się wykrwawi. Widziała dobrze, jak zaciska pięści, i jak jego metalowa proteza aż rwie się do ataku, powstrzymywana jednak przez silną wolę swojego właściciela. Wyciągnęła dwa pociski dość szybko, pozostało jedynie założenie szwów. – Czemu zdjęliście mu kajdanki? Wszystko zepsuliście. Teraz się go bardziej boję.

\- Nie kpij z niego ani z nas, proszę – Steve poważnie spojrzał na rudowłosą.

Natasha zabrała się za nawlekanie nici chirurgicznych i już po chwili rozpoczęła zszywanie ran.

\- Powiesz gdzie? – zapytała ponownie, kiedy zakładała ostatni szew.

\- Po co?

\- Zżera mnie ciekawość. Myślałam, że raczej uciekniesz, wrócisz do swoich, na wschód, na Ukrainę, albo gdzieś w te rejony, a…

Silne uderzenie w twarz kompletnie ją zdekoncentrowało i pozbawiło równowagi. Niemalże upadła na podłogę, ale metalowe ramię chwyciło ją za szyję i uniosło w górę, zanim wylądowała na ziemi. Na swoim policzku poczuła zimne ostrze skalpela, ubrudzonego szkarłatną krwią. Chwyciła Jamesa za nadgarstki, jakby to miało jej w czymś pomóc.

\- James! – krzyknął Steve, momentalnie wstając i chwytając za pręty. – Puść ją!

\- Sorry, że tak dłu… - Niemalże w tym samym momencie pojawił się Sam z obiecaną wodą. Upuścił miskę i doskoczył do zamka, niecierpliwie wstukując kod. Kraty rozsunęły się, obydwaj wpadli do środka, chcąc chwycić Jamesa.

\- Nigdy tam nie wrócę – rzucił nią o betonową ścianę, wyrwał się z rąk Sama i Steve'a i doskoczył do Natashy, chwytając ją znów za szyję, tym razem prawą ręką, lewą zaś wymierzył w jej twarz potężne dwa sierpowe, niesamowicie silne, które spowodowały, że skóra na jej policzku wyglądała tak, jakby przed chwilą dzikie zwierzę rozszarpało ją swoimi zębami. To nie było jednak wszystko, na co Jamesa było stać. Gdyby zechciał, jednym dotknięciem zmiażdżyłby jej głowę. Jakimś cudem nie straciła przytomności, a zamiast tego zwinnie wymknęła się, kiedy tylko uścisk na jej szyi zelżał. Sam chwycił ją w pasie i wyprowadził z celi, a Steve powoli zaczął się cofać z uniesionymi rękoma, jakby tym gestem chciał Jamesa uspokoić. Schylił się powoli, nie spuszczając wzroku z gotowego do ataku więźnia, zebrał narzędzia Natashy i całą apteczkę kopnął poza celę. Wyprostował się, zważając na każdy ruch.

\- Uspokój się – powiedział cicho, choć wiedział, że to nic nie da. Wyszedł z celi i zamknął kraty. Wzrok Jamesa przestawał być przepełniony wściekłością, a jej miejsce zajęła może jakaś bezradność. Przestał zaciskać pięści i jego postawa nie wskazywała już gotowości do ataku. Zmarszczył żałośnie brwi, jakby za chwilę miał się rozpłakać.

\- Nigdy. Tam. Nie. Wrócę – powtórzył łamiącym się głosem, akcentując wyraźnie każde słowo.


	8. Chapter 8

Ruda agentka działała mi niesamowicie na nerwy. Pamiętałem ją z czasów, kiedy łączyła nas jakaś "więź". Nie powiem, że zawsze mnie wkurzała, bo to nieprawda, ale kiedy znalazłem się w tej pieprzonej celi, i to jeszcze chyba z jej winy, nie mogłem przestać wyobrażać sobie chwili, która będzie jej ostatnią. Dosłownie. Chciałem, żeby znowu przyszła, by móc jej przyłożyć i patrzeć, jak słabnie. Była zbyt pewna siebie, więc chciałem ją zgasić jednym ciosem. Naprawdę chciałem. Nawet dobroduszny Rogers tak mnie nie wkurzał, ani ten drugi bohater od siedmiu boleści, Sam. W drogiej Natalii było coś takiego, co sprawiało, że po prostu chciało się ją zabić, zgnieść jak muchę i jeszcze popatrzeć, jak cierpi, a najlepiej to pozbawiać ją każdego oddechu długo i boleśnie. Trafiła w mój czuły punkt i chociażby dlatego miałem ogromną ochotę pokazać jej, na co mnie stać, i to przy pierwszej możliwej okazji. Pewnie wiedziała, że te dwa słabe ciosy nie były moim ostatnim słowem.

W jakimś sensie pogodziłem się z faktem, że mnie schwytali. Zaczynałem nawet czasem sądzić, że to może nawet lepiej. Mogli zapewnić mi prowizoryczną ochronę, chociaż nie wydawało mi się, bym tego potrzebował. Mogli też rzeczywiście pomóc mi dopaść tych, których tak nienawidziłem. W sumie ich też nie darzyłem sympatią, ale byli ludzie, których zabić chciałem bardziej.

Ciągle jednak pojawiała się w mojej głowie myśl, że powinienem uciec. Nie byłoby to trudnym zadaniem. Kraty nie wydawały się niezniszczalne, a przez betonową ścianę też jakoś bym się wydostał. Narobiłbym przy tym hałasu, a nie potrafiłem zorientować się, który moment na ucieczkę byłby odpowiedni. Można powiedzieć, że każdy, choć trochę w to powątpiewałem. Jasne, mogłem ich zabić, nie sprawiłoby to problemu, no, chyba że Rogers znów by mnie powstrzymał, a był raczej jedyną osobą, która powodowała, że w jakimś sensie… przestawałem być sobą. Hamował mnie i wyraźnie to czułem. To nie był już ten pieprzony Barnes, który miał nade mną jakąś dozę kontroli. Po prostu sam przestawałem chcieć zabić Rogersa. Nie wiem, czy to poczucie, że tracę tylko na niego czas, czy może rzeczywiście z własnych, choć nieznanych mi powodów, nie chciałem robić mu krzywdy. Nie umiem tego wyjaśnić w żaden racjonalny sposób. Tak, Rogers mnie hamował.

* * *

\- Przyłóż to – Sam podał Natashy woreczek z lodem. – Trzeba było z nim nie gawędzić jak z kolegą z dawnych lat.

Nic nie powiedziała, przymknęła oczy, przykładając lód do policzka. Splunęła krwią do zlewu.

\- Trzeba to zszyć – wtrącił Steve.

\- Nic nie trzeba szyć. W apteczce są paski do zamykania ran – szepnęła, odkładając woreczek wypełniony lodem. Sam chwycił pudełko, otworzył je i wyciągał wszystko, co mogło się przydać.

\- Nie jestem herosem, ani tajnym agentem, a jestem najmniej ranny – zaśmiał się nerwowo. – W ogóle nie jestem. To jakiś cud.

\- Nie cud, po prostu James cię polubił i oszczędził – uśmiechnęła się Natasha, ale uśmiech ten przypominał raczej bolesny grymas. Syknęła cicho, znów wypluwając krew.

\- Dobrze, że ci nie skręcił karku – Steve podszedł i wyciągnął z apteczki wodę utlenioną. Wylał dość sporo na niewielki gazik i przemył ranę Natashy, następnie osuszając ją kolejnym gazikiem. Sam znalazł paski, o których mówiła. Potrzebował ośmiu, żeby scalić skaleczenie.

\- No, patrz, a czuję się, jakby to właśnie zrobił. Ugh, cholernie mocna pięść… Głowa mi pęka.

\- Musisz się położyć.

\- Nie ma na to czasu. Pielęgniarzu Samie, zajmij się Steve'm.

\- Tak jest, ale… wiesz co? Mogłaś tym paskami Jamesa posklejać.

\- Nie miałabym wtedy frajdy. Kiedyś chciałam zostać chirurgiem.

Steve usiadł na krześle przy stole, a Sam podszedł do niego.

\- No, kochany, musisz zdjąć spodnie.

\- Nie ma mowy – rozerwał nogawkę.

\- Jaki wstydniś.

Sam opatrzył ranną nogę Steve'a najlepiej, jak umiał. Niepotrzebne były żadne szwy ani paski, ale za to zwykły bandaż się przydał. Czasami zazdrościł mu, że parę godzin wystarcza, by jego rany zrosły się i nie sprawiały problemu.

\- Poszukam jakichś ubrań dla was. – Natasha zeskoczyła z kuchennego blatu, tracąc chwilowo równowagę. Potrząsnęła głową i wyszła z kuchni.

\- Co teraz będzie? – Sam spojrzał pytająco na przyjaciela.

\- Nie wiem. Kompletnie nie wiem. Podejrzewam, że Natasha ma jakiś plan, ale… sam nie wiem.

\- James chyba nie będzie za bardzo ugodowy, nie?

\- Tego też nie wiem. Nie mogę go rozgryźć.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Najpierw chce nas zabić, a potem nawet się nie stawia. Raz jest wściekły, a raz wygląda jak zbity pies. Po prostu jest… nie wiem, jak można go opisać. Dziwny to chyba mało powiedziane. On w coś chyba gra.

\- Gra na czas.

\- Raczej nie. Jeśli jest tak, jak myśli Natasha, że on chce zniszczyć swoich, to raczej nie na rękę mu czekanie.

\- Masz rację, Steve, zwłoka nie jest mu na rękę. – Natasha rzuciła na stół ubrania. – Chyba będą pasować.

\- Dzięki. Jak myślisz, co on planuje?

\- Chce zniszczyć swoją „mateczkę", to pewne. Jest przy tym niestabilny. Nie wiem, czy załamany, ale na pewno już nie tak stanowczy. Myślę, że sobie przypomniał więcej, niż nam się wszystkim wydaje.

\- To znaczy?

\- Pomyśl, Steve. Jesteś jego misją. Przynajmniej byłeś. Mógł cię zabić w Chinatown ot tak, po prostu, a co zrobił? Odwlókł to. Jak myślisz, dlaczego? A właśnie dlatego, że kojarzy cię bardziej, niż sobie to wyobrażamy i to go powstrzymuje.

\- No, nie wiem. Nie wydawał się litościwy. Ratował raczej swój tyłek, a nie mój.

\- Litościwy czy nie, coś mu pokrzyżowało plany i w końcu cię nie zabił.

\- A może on rzeczywiście w coś gra? – wtrącił Sam. – Może faktycznie ułożył sobie jakiś plan i działa według niego?

\- Nie sądzę. Jest zaprogramowany tak, że jak już ktoś mu coś zleci, to to wykonuje. Nieważne, co miałoby się stać. Jeśli Steve stał się jego celem, to musiał dokończyć zadanie. Nie dokończył, choć mógł i miał wiele ku temu sposobności. Zatem wniosek jest taki, że nie chce Steve'a zabić. Zawahał się, a to świadczy wiele o jego stanie psychicznym. Po prostu błądzi jak dziecko we mgle. Przestał być tresowaną małpą, ale za to pozostał taką, która nie za bardzo zna teren, na którym się porusza a przede wszystkim nie zna ludzi.

\- Jakoś mi ciężko uwierzyć, że zrezygnował – westchnął Steve. – Ciągle mam przeczucie, że on dąży do powybijania nas i to w końcu zrobi, a ja nie chcę z nim więcej walczyć, naprawdę…

\- Twoim problemem jest to, że uważasz, że to Bucky, tylko trochę zmieniony, i że da się to wszystko odkręcić – Sam spojrzał na przyjaciela. – To trochę niezbyt udane założenie. On nigdy nie będzie już tym samym gościem, co kiedyś. Przez to, że widzisz w nim Buck'a, nie możesz się w ogóle skupić i racjonalnie przemyśleć sobie wszystkich spraw.

\- Sam ma rację i niech to w końcu do ciebie dotrze, Steve. Wiem, jak bardzo chcesz go ratować, dlatego go nie zabiłam, nawet nie próbowałam... Możemy dać mu szansę, ale dobrze wiesz, że to nic nie da, jeśli sam nie będzie współpracować. I wcale się nie zapowiada, że będzie.

\- Ja wiem, że Bucky gdzieś tam jest… Czuję to, ale ciągle… ech…

\- Musimy zrobić wszystko, żeby przeszedł na naszą stronę. Przesłucham go, zobaczymy, co ma do powiedzenia.

\- A co z nadajnikiem?

\- Dezaktywowałam go i zablokowałam, mam nadzieję, że skutecznie.

Zapadła dręcząca cisza. Steve sam już nie wiedział, co myśleć. Sprawa była tak skomplikowana, że rozwiązanie tego węzła graniczyło z cudem. Wbrew temu, co sądzili Sam i Natasha, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Bucky już nie wróci. Na pewno nie będzie taki, jak kiedyś, ale była szansa, że może stać się innym człowiekiem. Nie tym przepełnionym złem zabójcą, ale względnie normalnym człowiekiem, który mógłby robić coś dobrego dla innych, jeśli tylko wejdzie na właściwą ścieżkę, albo nie robić nic, ale za to żyć w miarę normalnie. Wydawało się to niemożliwe, ale kto mógł wiedzieć, co czuje, myśli i chce James. Był zamknięty, rozbity i pozostawał zagadką, której nie dało się odgadnąć, póki sam na to nie pozwoli.

\- Co z TARCZĄ? – Steve spojrzał na Natashę.

\- Bardziej niepokoi mnie HYDRA.

\- Och, nie mogę tego słuchać. – Sam wstał, biorąc do ręki ubranie. – Gawędźcie sobie o tych supertajnych pierdołach beze mnie. Później któreś z was mi streści, ok? – wyszedł, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

Odprowadzili go wzrokiem. Steve westchnął cicho, zwracając spojrzenie ponownie na Natashę.

\- Co z HYDRĄ?

\- Chcą go zabić. A przynajmniej dezaktywować. TARCZA ma raporty, w których wskazuje się na powstanie specjalnej jednostki, która ma go dorwać. Sami też taką mają.

\- To takie oczywiste? Znaczy… mam na myśli HYDRĘ.

Skinęła głową.

\- Oczywiste, tak. Stał się dla nich zagrożeniem. Podejrzewam, że James dużo wie, a oni boją się całkowitego ujawnienia. Poza tym… co im po takiej broni, która zaczęła żyć własnym życiem?

\- Mogliby go przeprogramować.

\- Chyba to się już nie opłaca, skoro nie pierwszy raz wyrwał się z ich rąk, a teraz na dodatek wyrwał się skutecznie i na dłużej.

\- Co wiesz o tym „wyrywaniu się"? – nakreślił cudzysłów w powietrzu.

\- Wiem tyle, że ciężko było go podporządkować. Na początku nieźle im szło, ogłupili go i wczytali nowe wspomnienia. Był posłuszny, robił, co kazali, stosowali tortury. To już wiesz. Z czasem stał się wyjątkowo… niestabilny. Atakował swoich, zabijał agentów, których wysyłano z nim na misje, zdarzało mu się nawet uciekać, ale zawsze go odnajdywali i poddawali całej procedurze od nowa, a on wciąż się stawiał. Trafił w końcu do specjalnego ośrodka Karpova, bodajże w latach osiemdziesiątych.

\- Co to za ośrodek?

\- Dla maszynek Karpova. Zima nie był jedyny. Tak brzydko mówiąc… KGB zajmowało się „produkowaniem" idealnych broni, a materiałem byli ludzie. Torturowali Jamesa w tym ośrodku, bawili się jego mózgiem, nie wiadomo, co jeszcze robili, jakiś czas był też uśpiony. Efekt osiągnęli, bo James stał się posłuszny. Kiedy rozpadł się Związek Radziecki i KGB przestało istnieć, pozbyli się go. Nie jestem pewna, czy od razu wpadł w ręce HYDRY.

\- Skąd to wszystko wiesz?

\- Po prostu wiem.

\- Sądzisz, że nie odpuszczą?

\- Powiem tak: HYDRA nie odpuści i James nie odpuści. Nikt nie odpuści. My też nie możemy łatwo dać za wygraną.

\- Co proponujesz?

\- Wyciągnąć informacje od Jamesa.

\- A TARCZA?

\- Cóż, ściga go. Musimy jak najdłużej pozostać w ukryciu, jeśli nie chcemy, żeby go przechwyciła.

\- Myślisz, że oddałaby go w ręce rządu?

\- To na pewno, ale nie od razu. Myślę, że jej agentom też zależy na tym, co James wie.

Drzwi kuchni otworzyły się i zajrzał przez nie Sam.

\- Skończyliście już?

\- A co?

\- Jestem głodny.

\- Lodówka jest pełna żarcia, nie krępuj się.

\- Może Jamesowi coś zanieść? – Steve spojrzał pytająco na Natashę.

\- Och, no tak, zapomnieliśmy o naszym przyjacielu. Nie zaszkodzi go nakarmić – odpowiedziała po chwili, wstając. – Jak myślisz, co lubi jeść? Nie chcemy przecież, żeby mu nie smakowało. W sumie zasłużył na głodowanie…

\- Chyba w ustach nie miał nic normalnego od lat, także wybacz, ale nie wiem.

\- Zamówmy pizzę – zaproponował Sam. – Wszyscy ją lubią. Albo chińszczyznę.

* * *

Układając sobie plan działania, nie podejrzewałem nawet, że oni naprawdę nie chcą mnie zabić. Snułem w głowie prawdopodobne wydarzenia i szukałem możliwości. Chcieli zniszczyć HYDRĘ, a więc mieli ten sam cel, co ja. To było jedyne, co nas łączyło. Doszedłem do wniosku, że sam nie dam rady stawić czoła przeciwnikowi. Mogłem próbować, zapewne jakąś część zdołałbym zniszczyć – mam tu na myśli zabicie kilku… kilkunastu, albo kilkudziesięciu osób, ewentualnie kilkuset (zakładając najszczęśliwszy scenariusz) – ale wciąż HYDRA by istniała i realizowała swoje chore plany. Tak, uważałem, że były i są chore. Dobrze wiedziałem, o co im chodzi. Zawsze uważali mnie za kretyna. Nawet dowódcy nie mieli oporów, żeby o planach i tajnych protokołach rozmawiać w moim towarzystwie. Sądzili chyba, że jestem zbyt głupi, by to pojąć, a przecież i tak zostanie wyprany mi mózg, więc raczej wychodzili z założenia, że i tak zapomnę. Mylili się. Nie umiem wyjaśnić, dlaczego to wszystko pamiętałem. Po każdym zabiegu traciłem wspomnienia, to fakt, ale one wracały. Powoli. Największy jednak problem był ze wspomnieniami z dawnego życia, bo pamiętałem prawie wszystko, odkąd się obudziłem i zobaczyłem nową rękę, ale nie pamiętałem kompletnie nic, co było wcześniej, chociaż zalążki tych wspomnień zaczynały się pojawiać. Broniłem się przed nimi, ale na nic zdawały się moje starania.

Coraz częściej przed oczami stawała mi wysoka brunetka o niebiańskim uśmiechu, która ściskała rękę małego chłopca, przytulającego niewielką i poniszczoną maskotkę z guzikami zamiast oczu. Przypominałem sobie także nieszczęsnego Rogersa, ale wyglądał jakoś inaczej. Nie sięgał mi nawet do ramienia, był kruchy i zdawało się, że pod wpływem jednego dotknięcia mógłby się połamać. Pojawiało się dużo elementów, których nie chciałem łączyć w całość, bo bałem się, że mnie to całkowicie złamie i nie będę w stanie stawić czoła wyzwaniom, które sam sobie stawiałem.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał mnie hałas przesuwającej się betonowej płyty. Spojrzałem w jej stronę i zobaczyłem Rogersa, trzymającego w ręku butelkę wody i jakieś pudełko.

\- Pomyślałem, że chciałbyś coś zjeść i się napić, więc… - zaczął niepewnie. Odwróciłem głowę i znów wgapiłem się przed siebie. Fakt, chyba byłem głodny i spragniony, ale nie aż tak, żeby cokolwiek od niego przyjmować. – James…

\- Nie jestem James.

\- To jak mam do ciebie mówić?

Wzruszyłem ramionami. Najlepiej, żeby w ogóle do mnie nie mówił. Podszedł bliżej krat.

\- Wiem, że ci ciężko – zaczął, a mi zachciało się śmiać. Co on mógł wiedzieć. – Naprawdę chcę ci pomóc z tego wyjść. Nie jesteś już niczyim więźniem.

\- Och, naprawdę? – przewróciłem oczami po całym pomieszczeniu. – To gdzie jestem?

\- To dla twojego bezpieczeństwa.

\- Chyba waszego.

\- Też… - przyznał. Chyba przede wszystkim dla własnego bezpieczeństwa mnie tu trzymali, a nie dla mojego. – Jesteś agresywny, więc się nie dziw.

\- Nie dziwię się, skąd. – Oparłem łokcie na kolanach, brodę na zaciśniętych pięściach. – Dziwię się, po jaką cholerę mnie tu ściągnęliście. I tak bym cię dorwał, więc po co mnie szukałeś? Chciałeś dopaść mnie pierwszy? Chcecie się mną pobawić? Myślisz, że jesteście lepsi?

Chyba był zaskoczony, że stałem się tak rozmowny.

\- Zabiłeś dziecko, James. Jesteś zagrożeniem dla ludzi.

Coś we mnie pękło. Znów. Milczałem.

\- Nie uwierzę, że musiałeś go zabić, a ty to jednak zrobiłeś. Nie uwierzę, że ci zagrażał w jakikolwiek sposób. Nie uwierzę. To nie ty, James.

\- Nie jestem żaden James i gówno wiesz o tym, co musiałem, co muszę i co będę musiał robić – spojrzałem na niego. – Nic nie wiesz, nic nie rozumiesz, w ogóle to nawet nie mam pojęcia, o co wam chodzi. Mogłem sobie żyć, ale nie, bo przecież trzeba mnie schwytać i wiercić kolejną dziurę w głowie, nie? I jak, fajna zabawa? – Wstałem i podszedłem do krat, stanąłem przed Steve'm. – Nie pozwolę robić z siebie zabawki. Chcecie zniszczyć HYDRĘ, to ją sobie niszczcie, ale mi dajcie działać po swojemu.

\- Po twojemu? Żebyś znowu zabijał po drodze?

\- Skutki uboczne tej roboty, Rogers.

\- Nie wierzę, że jesteś aż tak… nieludzki.

\- Serio? – uniosłem lewą rękę. – Patrz, a ja głupi myślałem, że nie jestem człowiekiem.

Przyglądał mi się. Moim bliznom na ciele, doskonale widocznym i pięknie zdobiącym większą część ciała.

\- Pogubiłeś się.

\- Nie. Właśnie odnalazłem swoją drogę, ale ty i twoja ferajna stoicie mi na niej. A ja nie lubię, gdy mi ktoś przeszkadza.

\- Jam…

\- Ile razy będę musiał powtórzyć, że nie jestem żaden pieprzony James?! – uniosłem głos i czułem się coraz bardziej sfrustrowany, chwyciłem pręty i pochyliłem się. Przestawałem panować nad złością.

\- Możemy połączyć siły, jeśli chcesz zniszczyć HYDRĘ, tak jak my.

\- Nie jestem idiotą, Rogers. Oddacie mnie w ręce TARCZY, albo waszego rządu i tyle będzie po moich planach.

\- Nie ufamy im i tego nie zrobimy.

\- Myślisz, że ci uwierzę? Ruda suka po to tu jest, żeby w końcu mnie zniszczyć.

\- Mylisz się. Nie chcemy dla ciebie źle. Przecież mogła cię zabić, a tego nie zrobiła i to już o czymś świadczy.

\- O tym, że jest głupia.

\- A ty? Nie jesteś głupi? Nie zabiłeś mnie, tak jak ona nie zabiła ciebie.

Zamilkłem. Cholerny Rogers.

\- Ja wiem, że coś pamiętasz, tylko nie chcesz tego przyznać. Zbyt dobrze cię znam… znałem.

\- Nie znasz mnie w ogóle.

\- Chcę poznać.

Zaśmiałem się. Brzmiało to naprawdę idiotycznie.

\- Nie poszukuję kółek wzajemnej adoracji, Rogers.

\- Dlaczego jesteś taki… uparty?

\- Uparty? A myślałem, że jestem całkiem ugodowy.

Przez szczelinę między prętami podał mi butelkę wody. Spojrzałem na nią, za chwilę znów na Rogersa.

\- Nikt z nas nie chce dla ciebie źle – powiedział, a ja już sam nie wiedziałem, co myśleć. Wziąłem butelkę i cofnąłem się.

\- To mnie wypuśćcie. Wypuścicie mnie, a ja dam wam spokój.

Oświeciło mnie. Granie posłusznego i chcącego współpracować mogło mi przynieść korzyść, zwłaszcza ze względu na fakt, że Rogers był strasznie naiwnym typem. Kiedy byłem w rękach HYDRY, a wcześniej w KGB, sytuacja była analogiczna. Niby byłem posłuszny, niby wykonywałem polecenia i rozkazy, ale czasami – dosłownie parę razy – udawało mi się uciec. Wtedy byłem wręcz mistrzem w usypianiu czujności i coś podobnego mogłem wykorzystać w sytuacji z Rogersem. Uśpić jego czujność i bez większych przeszkód pójść swoją drogą – nie wydawało mi się to wcale takie głupie i trudne, jak mogło wyglądać, chociaż pewnie prościej jest wyrwać pręty i po prostu wyjść.

\- Sam nie masz szans. Ściga cię policja, HYDRA, TARCZA i Bóg wie kto jeszcze.

\- A mnie gówno obchodzi policja, HYDRA, TARCZA i Bóg wie kto jeszcze.

\- Chcesz zginąć?

\- A ty chcesz żyć?

Patrzył na mnie, jakby trochę zbity z tropu, zamrugał oczami i otworzył usta, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

\- Uważasz, że współpraca z nami będzie błędem? – zapytał w końcu.

\- Może jeszcze nie zauważyłeś, ale raczej wolę działać sam.

\- Wiem. Natasha mi mówiła, co robiłeś agentom, którzy ci towarzyszyli.

Poczułem, jak całe moje ciało sztywnieje i Rogers chyba to zauważył.

\- Czego wy ode mnie chcecie? – spojrzałem na niego wściekle, rzuciłem butelkę na pryczę.

\- Chcemy żebyś z nami współpracował. I chcemy ci pomóc.

Usiadłem na łóżku, schowałem twarz w dłonie… w dłoń i postanowiłem trochę podramatyzować dla lepszego efektu uległości.

\- Nie da się… - starałem się, żeby to brzmiało żałośnie, ale chyba na staraniach się skończyło.

\- Da się. Tylko sam musisz tego chcieć.

Zamilkłem i pomyślałem, że dobrze by było, gdybym uronił parę łez. Nie umiałem płakać na zawołanie, więc zacząłem przemierzać swoje magazyny pamięci w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego wspomnienia, które wywołałoby jakiś rodzaj płaczu, a przynajmniej w miarę szczerego smutku. Nic mi nie przychodziło do głowy, bo nawet wspomnienie tortur nie było w stanie wpłynąć na mnie znacząco, a wcześniej przecież płakałem na samą myśl wydarzeń z helikowca i beznadziejności swojej sytuacji. Niemożność znalezienia odpowiedniego fragmentu życiorysu powodowała we mnie jedynie wzrost frustracji. Najchętniej wyrwałbym te kraty, zabił całą ich trójkę i wyszedł, jak gdyby nigdy nic… chociaż nie, zabiłbym tylko drogą Natalię, bo w sumie Rogers wydawał mi się szczerym i honorowym gościem, i o dziwo to doceniałem, choć nie miałem pomysłu, skąd to się wzięło. Sam w zasadzie nie zawadzał mi w niczym, był pionkiem i stał się dla mnie kompletnie obojętny. Całą swoją złość przelałem na rudowłosą sukę, nawet mimo to, że nie była moim celem, chociaż powoli nim się stawała.

\- Nie… - znów spróbowałem zmienić ton głosu na bardziej żałosny, ale i tym razem chyba mi się zbytnio nie udało. Cóż, praktyka czyni mistrza, o tym wiedziałem doskonale, więc może z czasem opanuję sztukę manipulowania głosem.

\- Pamiętasz, jak powiedziałem ci, że będę z tobą do końca i zawsze? – To dopiero żałosne. – Nic się nie zmieniło. Nie zrezygnuję z ciebie, jakkolwiek idiotycznie to brzmi. Jesteś… byłeś dla mnie jak brat, nie zapomnę o tym nigdy i cokolwiek miałoby się stać, zawsze będę obok. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy wiem, że żyjesz.

Rany… Zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy on tej kwestii nie miał przygotowanej od lat, żeby ją wygłosić wtedy, kiedy całkiem przypadkiem dowie się, że jego pupil jednak żyje i ma się dobrze. Szkoda, że pupil nie wiedział, że ktoś taki jak Rogers istnieje, bo na pewno dużo wcześniej udałby się do niego i przywitał z otwartymi ramionami, przy okazji wbijając nóż w plecy.

Spojrzałem na niego i zrezygnowałem z silenia się na łzy.

\- Nie chcę żyć znowu w klatce… - mruknąłem i to akurat było prawdą. Wstałem i podszedłem znów do Steve'a, stanąłem przed kratami – Dobrze wiesz jak to jest chcieć się wyrwać i nie móc nic zrobić, z całkiem głupich przyczyn.

Miałem okazję sprawdzenia swoich umiejętności negocjacyjnych. Rzadko kiedy negocjowałem i zwykle moje próby zaczynały i kończyły się błaganiem o śmierć, na co niestety nikt nigdy nie przystał, więc można powiedzieć, że nie byłem w tym dobry.

\- Musimy się upewnić, że przejdziesz na naszą stronę. Wtedy klatka zniknie.

\- Mam być znowu jak pies na uwięzi? Pies, który przynosi pieprzony patyk, bo pan tak chce? Pies, który zrobi tylko dwa kroki i więcej nie, bo pan sobie tak wymyślił?

Milczał chwilę i już wiedziałem, że nie będzie łatwo. Granie żałosnego, skrzywdzonego i załamanego żołnierzyka nie było wcale takie proste i przyjemne, jak myślałem. W sumie nie dziwiłem się, że jest oporny na moje słowa. Kto by mi wierzył? Chyba kompletny imbecyl, a Steve mimo, że naiwny, wcale nim nie był. Problem tkwił w tym, że moje słowa nie były kłamstwem. Intencje – tak.

\- Zjedz coś, potrzebujesz siły – ustawił pudełko w pionie i podał mi je między prętami. O tak, siła mi się przyda. Chyba nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, ile jej mam, kiedy jest ze mną wszystko w porządku. – Nie wiem, czy ci to zasmakuje, ale obecnie nic lepszego nie mamy.

\- Dziękuję – mruknąłem i sam byłem zaskoczony, że tak łatwo mi to słowo przeszło przez gardło. Nie pamiętam, kiedy go ostatni raz używałem. A może pamiętam. To chyba było dość dawno, może w latach siedemdziesiątych, nie wiem, ale tak przypuszczam, bo pamiętam, że na jakichś teczkach widziałem daty. Wówczas jedna z agentek, a może jakaś specjalistka od czegoś, tego też nie wiem, stanęła w mojej obronie, kiedy testowali na mnie jakieś nowe, cudowne dzieło dziesiątek lat pracy naukowej, a ja zdzierałem gardło, negocjując własną śmierć. Kojarzę sobie dziurę w jej głowie i to, że zdążyłem powiedzieć „dziękuję", choć nie pamiętam, skąd wzięła się ta wdzięczność, z której nie byłem nigdy znany. Chyba wtedy po raz pierwszy poczułem, że są jednak takie jednostki, którym nie zależy tylko na tym, żeby robić ze mnie całkowicie tresowane zwierzę i obiekt eksperymentalny. To była zupełna nowość i może przez to przypomniałem sobie, że istnieje takie słowo jak "dziękuję", ba!, nawet wiedziałem, co znaczy. Na nic jednak zdały się jej wysiłki i śmierć, bo cudowną miksturę i urządzenia i tak przetestowano, co wspominam z ogromnym… rozgoryczeniem i złością. To był naprawdę nieudany wynalazek, jeden z wielu, przez który prawie odgryzłem sobie język.

Steve skinął głową i zniknął za zasuwającą się betonową płytą. Usiadłem na pryczy, pudełko rzucając na podłogę. Nie chciało mi się już jeść, cokolwiek w nim było, za to z wielką ochotą wypiłem prawie całą zawartość butelki.

Pozostało mi zastanowienie się, jak poprowadzić dalej całą tę sytuację. Wiedziałem, że skoro już zacząłem zabawę, to muszę ją skończyć i pierwszy dotrzeć do mety, chociaż w każdej chwili mogłem zmienić zasady i koncepcję. Na pewno łatwiej byłoby uciec, ale miałem jakąś satysfakcję z wprowadzania Rogersa w błąd. Podobało mi się, choć byłem przekonany, że zabierze mi to sporo czasu, którego zbyt wiele nie miałem. Planem awaryjnym była ucieczka, ale obecny plan zakładał przedostanie się za linię wroga i wejście w jego szeregi. Podejrzewałem jednak, że moja zabawa skończy się tak, że zwyczajnie zwieję. Miałem okazję trochę odpocząć, w pełni się zregenerować i ten czas chciałem wykorzystać na grę. Dzień czy dwa mnie raczej nie zbawią, a to będzie jakaś tam rozrywka. Co będzie później, zobaczymy.

Musiałem zachowywać się tak, jakbym był naprawdę przejęty, i postarać się, żeby wyglądało to naturalnie, bo kamery, choć dobrze ukryte, to jednak widoczne, nie były moim sprzymierzeńcem.


	9. Chapter 9

Wschód słońca, tak mało widoczny z gęsto zasianego szeregówkami osiedla, przysłonięty dodatkowo przez wysokie drapacze chmur w centrum miasta, ale mimo wszystko przynoszący nową energię i nadzieję. Sam i Steve siedzieli na ganku z kubkami kolejnych porcji kawy i patrzyli na powoli jaśniejące niebo. Żaden z nich nie mógł zmrużyć oczu tej nocy, choć obydwaj bardzo chcieli.

\- Wiesz co, Steve? – mruknął Sam, zakładając nogi na poręcz i próbując jednocześnie znaleźć odpowiednio wygodną pozycję. – Boję się.

\- Czego?

\- Że tego wszystkiego nie przeżyjemy.

\- Co cię wzięło?

Wzruszył ramionami, upijając łyk kawy. Odstawił kubek na niewielki stolik i przymknął oczy, opierając głowę o wiklinowy zagłówek fotela

\- Mam 36 lat, powinienem mieć rodzinę, ładny dom z ogródkiem, psa i stałą robotę. Zamiast tego pół życia biegałem z karabinem za złymi ludźmi i pozwalałem, by moi ludzie ginęli, chociaż wiem, że część z tych śmierci nie była moją winą, ale… świadomość zostaje, rozumiesz, stary? Na pewno rozumiesz. Przypomnij sobie co czułeś, kiedy straciłeś Buck'a. Dla mnie takim Bucky'm był mój cały oddział, kiedy wjechaliśmy na pole minowe. Na pewno się zastanawiałeś, dlaczego ty żyjesz, a on nie, prawda? Ja też się zastanawiałem. Zastanawiałem się, dlaczego, do jasnej cholery, ja żyję, a moich dwudziestu pięciu ludzi nie. Boję się, że to, że żyję, pójdzie na marne. Boję się śmierci, bo Zima stał się… on jest taką miną, rozumiesz? Jak już na niego stanąłeś… chwyciłeś się go, to nie ma opcji, żebyś nie zginął. A ja nie chcę umierać właśnie wtedy, kiedy mam szansę dobrze żyć.

\- Mam rozumieć, że żałujesz tego wszystkiego?

\- Nie, nie żałuję. Jestem dumny, że jestem żołnierzem, że pomogłem wielu ludziom. Nie żałuję, że chwyciłem się Zimy i nie mogę go puścić, choćbym chciał.

\- Możesz. Od początku ci mówiłem, że nie musisz w to wchodzić. Możesz się wycofać, nie jest jeszcze za późno.

\- Właśnie, że jest za późno. Po prostu… Szkoda mi go. Serio. To naprawdę szalone, bo nigdy nie porywałem się na coś takiego… na takiego zabójcę, a teraz siedzę sobie na ganku i tuż obok, parę metrów pod ziemią siedzi taki typ, którego nienawidzę i jednocześnie mu współczuję. I… cholera – zaśmiał się. – Chyba zaczynam wierzyć, że da się go wyciągnąć z tego bagna. To strasznie naiwne, ale naprawdę tak myślę.

Steve zapatrzył się przed siebie, dokładnie analizując słowa Sama. On też wierzył. Wierzył z całych sił nawet wtedy, gdy docierało do niego, jak bardzo jest to nierealne.

\- Będę miał co wpisać w CV – zaśmiał się znów. – Każdy mnie zatrudni, jeśli James… znormalnieje. I to dzięki mnie.

Steve uśmiechnął się blado, zaczynając znów sączyć powoli swoją kawę. Oparł się wygodnie i przymknął oczy.

\- Też się boję. Tego samego co ty. I masz rację, James to taka mina-pułapka i wkurza mnie, że jeśli dam mu spokój… to wybuchnie. Razem ze mną. Z nami.

\- O czym z nim rozmawiałeś? Długo ci zeszło dostarczenie pizzy.

\- O niczym szczególnym – wzruszył ramionami. – W ogóle to jestem w szoku, że powiedział więcej niż „zabiję cię". Myślałem raczej, że trudno będzie się z nim dogadać po tych wszystkich, hm, zabiegach. Trochę nawet poczułem się jak kiedyś.

\- Żartujesz sobie?

\- Nie, całkiem poważnie mówię. Żebyś widział jego spojrzenie… Nie wiem w sumie, co o nim sądzić, ciągle to będę powtarzać. Wydaje się taki… no nie, nie wiem jak mam to określić.

\- Przybity? – Sam ruszył z pomocą w doborze odpowiedniego określenia. – Załamany? Odczłowieczony? Zrezygnowany, nienormalny, morderczy…?

\- Chyba wszystko na raz.

\- Dlatego mi go szkoda.

\- W sumie… mam ciągle wrażenie, że on się z nami bawi. Nie jest głupi.

\- Nie rozumiem?

\- Nie wiem, jak to określić.

\- Coś ciągle brakuje ci słów, Steve…

\- Po prostu takie odniosłem wrażenie, rozmawiając z nim. Jakiś dziwny błysk w oku, jakby nagle wiedział, co mówić. Dosłownie jakby wiedział, co chcę usłyszeć.

\- A co chciałeś?

\- Chyba coś, co wskazywałoby, że jest w nim coś więcej, niż morderczy instynkt.

\- Co ci takiego powiedział, Steve? Przecież widzę, że się zadręczasz.

Steve zamilkł, dokładnie ważąc słowa.

\- Powiedział, że nie chce być jak pies, że teraz jest wolny i na tym mu zależy, a my go tylko więzimy. Powiedział też, że jeśli go wypuścimy, to da nam spokój.

\- Byłbym ostrożny z wierzeniem w to, co mówi, cokolwiek by to było. Mówić sobie może, ale nie mamy żadnej pewności, jak się zachowa.

\- Wiem. I mu nie wierzę, a chciałbym. W sumie faktycznie był trochę jak zwierzę na łańcuchu, bardzo krótkim łańcuchu, ale jakoś nie sądzę, by go obchodziło tak bardzo to, co było kiedyś. Nie wyobrażam sobie, że będzie rozpamiętywać przeszłość. Nie pasuje mi to do niego.

\- Wiesz, co mnie najbardziej zastanawia w tym człowieku? – Sam spojrzał na Steve'a, który pokręcił tylko głową. – Nie uciekł, nie zabił nas, a przecież jest do tego zdolny. Nawet tych żałosnych kajdanek nie zerwał. I chyba dlatego zaczynam wierzyć, że sytuacja nie jest aż tak beznadziejna, choć fakt, to mogą być i pewnie są jakieś pozory.

\- Musi mieć w tym jakiś cel, Sam.

Jasne promienie słońca oświetliły okolicę na dobre i były chyba jedyną rzeczą, która kojąco wpływała na wszystkich, bez żadnego wyjątku.

* * *

Natasha Romanoff zeszła do piwnicy, nie uprzedzając o tym swoich towarzyszy. Nie chciała, żeby jej w tym przeszkodzili. Wyobrażała sobie, jak Steve smęci, że to za wcześnie, że po co Jamesa wkurzać jeszcze bardziej, że przecież jest niebezpieczny, że trzeba uważać. Nie obchodziło ją to, choć gniew więźnia odczuła bardzo boleśnie. Spuchnięty policzek, który od wczoraj zdobił jej twarz, utwierdzał ją tylko w przekonaniu, że dla Jamesa nie ma już różnicy, czy ktoś jest wyznaczonym celem czy nie. Granice zostały zatarte. Zastanawiała się, czy ją pamięta na tyle, żeby szczerze nienawidzić i była przekonana, że mogło tak być. Wcale się mu nie dziwiła, że nie pała do niej sympatią. Jeśli James jest w stanie kogoś lubić, to ona na pewno będzie na ostatnim miejscu listy możliwych osób do lubienia. Krótkiej listy.

Wcisnęła guzik, otwierający ukryte drzwi. Podeszła bliżej. James siedział na podłodze, w samym rogu i wyglądał, jakby spał. Obok niego leżało zamknięte pudełko od pizzy i pusta butelka.

\- Ekhem – chrząknęła, stając naprzeciwko krat. – Wstajemy. Już świta.

Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Natashę.

\- Przyniosłam ci ubrania – przełożyła je między prętami i rzuciła w stronę Jamesa. – Jestem na ciebie bardzo zła za zrobienie mi kuku.

\- Ty jesteś normalna? – zmarszczył czoło.

\- I pyta o to ten, który z normalnością ma tyle co nic. – Chwyciła spod ściany stołek, ustawiła go i usiadła. – Panie Jamesie, mam parę pytań.

\- Tracisz czas.

\- Ty też. Dlaczego jeszcze nie rozpierdzieliłeś całego domu? Przecież wiem, jak bardzo chciałbyś to zrobić i wiem, że byłbyś w stanie. Grasz na czas?

\- Na czas? Bez sensu.

\- Po prostu się dziwię. Zbyt łatwo nam poszło.

\- A może mi tu dobrze i bardzo się cieszę z doborowego towarzystwa?

\- Oj, James, przestań udawać. Przejdźmy do sedna. Chcę poznać twoje plany.

\- Tracisz czas – powtórzył, wstając.

\- A jeśli przekonam cię do działania z nami?

Zaśmiał się.

\- Wasza trójka byłaby jak kula u nogi.

\- Posłuchaj, ściga cię TARCZA. HYDRA też. Obie organizacje powołały specjalną jednostkę do namierzenia i schwytania cię.

\- Nic nowego, to było do przewidzenia – chwycił rękoma pręty i pochylił się. – Powiedz mi coś, czego nie wiem.

\- Raczej ty to zrób. Ustalmy zasady: ja pytam, ty odpowiadasz. Proste?

\- Wkurzasz mnie, Natalio.

Przez dobrych parę minut mierzyli się wzrokiem w całkowitym milczeniu. Żadne nie chciało ustąpić, i żadne nie chciało przerwać irytującej ciszy. Przeszywający wzrok Jamesa działał na Natashę jak czerwona płachta na byka, a mechanizm ten był obustronny. Mężczyzna wyprostował się, splatając ręce na torsie, a jego bioniczna ręka połyskiwała delikatnie, rażona jasnym światłem świetlówek, i wciąż przyglądał się coraz bardziej zirytowanej agentce.

\- Dlaczego nie uciekłeś zagranicę? – zapytała w końcu, wyciągając nogi.

\- A czy to ma jakieś znaczenie? Przecież nie to chcesz ze mnie wyciągnąć – uśmiechnął się. – Naprawdę macie mnie za kretyna? Najpierw Rogers, teraz ty. W sumie obydwoje gadacie do mnie jak do dziecka.

\- O, proszę, a skąd szanowny pan wie, jak się gada do dziecka?

\- „Kochanie, ten pan nic ci nie zrobi, nie bój się, wszystko będzie dobrze, to tylko zabawa", więc głównie z obserwacji.

\- Pamiętasz to wszystko? W sensie misje i to, jakie inne zadania wykonywałeś.

Wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.

\- Pamiętasz czy nie?

\- Skoro powtarzam czyjeś słowa, to chyba jasne, że pamiętam, nie?

\- Możesz sobie wymyślać.

\- A wyglądam na kłamcę? – uśmiechnął się znów, tym razem szerzej. – Wiesz, co ci zrobię jak już zechce mi się stąd wyjść? Skręcę ci kark. Nie od razu oczywiście. Nigdy nie miałem okazji dłużej pobawić się ogniem, a bardzo go lubię, więc myślę, że byłabyś dobrym materiałem na trening.

\- Próbujesz mnie przestraszyć? Wybacz, nie przeraziłam się.

\- Ostrzegam – usiadł na podłodze, nie spuszczając wzroku z Natashy. Splótł palce dłoni i przybrał całkiem niewinną pozycję, a jego spojrzenie i twarz pozbawione były całkowicie emocji. – Czekam na ciąg dalszy pytań.

* * *

Przyglądałem się jej rudym włosom, zielonkawo-niebieskim oczom i pięknej ranie na policzku, którą osobiście zaprojektowałem i wykonałem, i to właśnie ta rana najbardziej cieszyła moje oczy. Rzeczywiście te dwa ciosy były słabiutkie, ale lepsze to niż nic. Ledwo powstrzymywałem się przed wyrwaniem prętów, albo chociaż dosięgnięciem przez nie szyi Natalii i ściśnięciem jej tak mocno, że zostałaby tylko miazga i nic nie znacząca krwista breja. Wyobrażałem sobie taki moment, kiedy ją zabijam i właściwie działało to na mnie uspokajająco.

Moja zabawa rozpoczynała się na dobre. Żałowałem, że zdradziłem jej jeden ze swoich planów z nią związanych, ale trudno. Miałem inne. Dziesiątki innych. Setki.

\- Dlaczego nie chcesz wrócić do swoich?

\- Dobrze wiesz dlaczego.

\- Nie wiem i nie lubię zgadywanek.

Zastanowiłem się chwilę. Mogłem być rozmowny, ale równie dobrze mogłem nie mówić nic. Trudno mi było przewidzieć, która opcja będzie korzystniejsza. W zasadzie nie obchodziło mnie za bardzo, że mógłbym coś zdradzić i nie obawiałem się, że coś bezmyślnie palnę i będę tego żałować. To już nie było ważne, bo i tak wiele tajemnic wyszło na światło dzienne. Wiedziałem dużo, to fakt, i nie musiałem dzielić się wszystkim, ale jednocześnie mogłem stwarzać pozory współpracy i jakieś tam mniej ważne rzeczy powiedzieć. Tylko co było ważne, a co mniej? Nigdy nie miałem problemu z ocenianiem wagi posiadanych przeze mnie informacji, ale teraz miałem w głowie jakąś pustkę i kompletnie nie wiedziałem, co przyda im się bardziej, a co mniej; co mi zaszkodzi, a co nie. Tak, jednak mogłem coś bezmyślnie palnąć i zaczynałem się tego obawiać.

\- Co chcesz wiedzieć? – sięgnąłem po koszulkę, którą mi przyniosła, założyłem ją, krzywiąc się, kiedy poczułem nieprzyjemne ciągnięcie niezrośniętych jeszcze do końca ran. Natalia przyglądała mi się badawczo i pewnie oceniała, jakie mogę mieć intencje.

\- O, nasz pączuszek robi się coraz bardziej rozmowny. – Przysięgam, zabiję ją. – Na początek zdradź mi swoje plany.

\- Nie planuję, po prostu działam.

\- Więc w którą stronę twoje działania zmierzają?

\- Na razie w żadną.

\- Dlaczego chcesz zniszczyć HYDRĘ?

\- A dlaczego by nie? Zaleźli mi za skórę, przecież wiesz. Raczej jestem dość mściwym człowiekiem, nie sądzisz?

\- Teraz jesteś może mściwy, ale wcześniej nie miałeś wyboru.

\- Gratuluję, właśnie dlatego chcę się mścić.

\- Powiedz mi coś o HYDRZE. Bazy, broń, dowódcy, dyrektorzy, członkowie.

\- O dowódcach i dyrektorach mogę powiedzieć niewiele. O ludziach powiązanych też. W zasadzie to nic.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Nie jestem na bieżąco.

\- Więc bazy i broń, na nich się skup.

\- Bazy? HYDRA działa na całym świecie. W każdym mieście znajdziesz jakiś ich ośrodek, mniej lub bardziej istotny. Wszędzie znajdziesz kogoś, kto jest z HYDRĄ powiązany, tylko musisz wiedzieć, gdzie szukać. A broń? Cóż, statek też się wlicza? Chyba nazywa się _Maribel del Mar_, wyposażony jest w różne, fajne zabawki; mają czołgi, których raczej często nie używają, quinjety i samoloty. Z broni palnej standardowo: Colty, Steyry, Skorpiony, Galile MAR, Sig-Sauery, widziałem też jakieś dziwne twory, chyba nie z tej planety, posiadają też różne hybrydy, których nazw nie mam ochoty wyjawiać. Więcej wymieniać mi się nie chce.

\- Rozgadałeś się.

\- Grzecznie odpowiadam – wzruszyłem ramionami. Nie powiedziałem raczej nic, czego by już nie wiedziała i właśnie to decydowało o tym, że cokolwiek mówiłem na temat HYDRY. A mówiąc cokolwiek, mogłem zbudować solidne podwaliny pozornej współpracy.

\- Gdzie szukać baz?

\- Wystarczy się rozejrzeć.

\- Więc gdzie jest ich najwięcej?

\- Ameryka Północna, Rosja i Ukraina. Na Kubie też się jakieś znajdą.

\- Kuba?

\- Jest w tym coś dziwnego? Mówiłem, że są na całym świecie, a Kuba to wręcz idealne miejsce na tego typu działalność. Mało kto odważy się wkroczyć do tego kraju. HYDRA współpracuje z jego rządem. Tak mi się wydaje.

Przyglądała mi się znów badawczo, jakby powątpiewała w moje słowa. Cóż, mówiłem prawdę.

\- Gdzie jest najważniejsza baza w Ameryce?

\- Tego ci nie powiem.

\- Bo?

\- Bo nie wiem.

\- Oj, wiesz – uśmiechnęła się. – Skąd ta szczerość?

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żebyś mi wierzyła, Natalio.

\- Powiedzmy, że wierzę.

\- Chcieliście, żebym współpracował, to współpracuję.

\- To bardzo dziwne. Ty, samotny wilk, samotny żołnierz, tak nagle i bez oporu podejmujący współpracę.

\- Mamy ten sam cel, tak? Wybrałem mniejsze zło.

\- Mniejsze zło? Spodziewałam się wybuchu agresji, a nie miłej pogawędki.

\- Zapomniałaś jak się przesłuchuje więźniów? Nigdy im nie mów, czego oczekujesz.

\- Porozmawiajmy o tobie.

Świetnie. Już wolałem gawędzić o broni. Na niej przynajmniej się znałem i wiedziałem, co mówić, a o sobie… o sobie niewiele mogłem powiedzieć.

\- Pamiętasz technologie, które na tobie testowali?

\- Po co ci to wiedzieć? Zresztą raczej macie moje akta, wszystko powinno w nich być.

\- Chcę to usłyszeć od ciebie. Co pamiętasz?

Nie widziałem sensu w wypytywaniu mnie o te wszystkie dziwne rzeczy, które ze mną robili. Nie widziałem też sensu w tym, by o tym nie opowiedzieć. To nie były takie informacje, które mogłyby mi zaszkodzić, a wręcz przeciwnie: mogły pomóc. Kto by nie współczuł choć przez chwilę biednemu, bezbronnemu, zagubionemu człowiekowi, który przeżył straszne rzeczy. Każdy by współczuł, choć wątpiłem, by Natalia była do tego zdolna. Raczej z zasady miała wszystko w dupie, ale spróbować można.

\- Nie znam nazw, jeśli o to ci chodzi.

\- Chodzi mi o technikę, głównie o skutki i sposoby przeprowadzania eksperymentów.

Poszukiwałem w pamięci konkretnych zabiegów, ale trudno mi było poskładać to wszystko w jedną, spójną całość.

\- Chyba lepiej pamiętam tortury niż same procedury. Testowali jakieś dziwne substancje i narzędzia, nie powiem ci, co było ich celem, ale skutki często były… no, dalekie od pozytywnych.

\- Na przykład?

Zastanowiłem się i próbowałem odnaleźć coś, co wystarczająco dobrze pamiętam.

\- Nie, nie chcę o tym mówić – mruknąłem, czując coraz bardziej napinające się mięśnie. To było trudniejsze, niż sądziłem. Wspomnienie tych… rzeczy… procedur, to było… nie umiem tego nazwać, ale miałem wrażenie, że za chwilę wybuchnie mi głowa, i że zwyczajnie umrę, choć nie dawałem tego po sobie poznać bardziej, niż to było konieczne.

\- A może jednak? Jestem ciekawa jak doprowadzili do tego, że jesteś tym, kim jesteś.

\- Nie eksperymenty miały na to główny wpływ, a kary i programowanie.

\- Więc opowiedz o karach i programowaniu.

\- Dlaczego chcesz tyle o mnie wiedzieć? Nie przyda ci się to.

\- Już ja wiem, co mi się przyda, a co nie. Co to były za kary?

Spuściłem głowę, a cała pewność siebie uleciała nie wiadomo gdzie i nie wydawało się, że szybko powróci. Dotarło do mnie, że swoją grę poprowadziłem w złym kierunku.

\- Nie widzę w tym sensu.

\- Ale ja widzę. Chcę wiedzieć, co ci robili. Chcę poznać ich metody.

\- Łamanie kości, trzymanie w lodzie bez uśpienia, trzymanie we wrzątku, w ogniu, żywcem mnie zakopywali i sprawdzali, ile wytrwam, wyrywanie paznokci, rozcinanie na… - zawahałem się. – Na pół. Nabijanie na noże. Elektrowstrząsy, tak się mówi? Rażenie prądem. Nie wiem, co mam ci mówić.

\- A programowanie?

\- Nie jestem tak dobry w tej technice, jak w innych dziedzinach. Nie wiem na czym to polegało. Coś na kształt elektrowstrząsów, ale to była bardziej zaawansowana i skomplikowana metoda. Bardziej bolesna.

Przyglądała mi się, mrużąc oczy. Nie potrafiłem nic z jej twarzy odczytać. Kompletnie nic.

\- Wystarczająco dużo powiedziałeś – odezwała się po dłuższej chwili. – Jestem zaskoczona.

\- Bo?

\- Nie myślałam, że naprawdę zaczniesz współpracować. I to tak szybko.

Mimowolnie się uśmiechnąłem. Oj, Natalio, żebyś wiedziała, co planuję…

\- Co mi po ukrywaniu faktów? Nic. I tak do niczego ci się to nie przyda.

Znów zamilkła i po prostu na mnie patrzyła. Jej usta wykrzywiły się w jakimś… uśmiechu, chociaż nie wiem, czy można to tak nazwać. Byłem pewny, że moja karykatura uśmiechu wygląda bardziej wiarygodnie, niż jej.

\- Co miałaś na myśli, mówiąc, że zawsze ratowałaś mi tyłek?

Tym razem się zaśmiała. Wyprostowała i przeciągnęła się, ziewając i wyciągając ręce w górę.

\- Tak było. Nawet nie masz pojęcia, ile lat siedziałam ci na ogonie. Zawsze byłeś krok przede mną, a ja nie jedyna za tobą latałam. Miałam cię zabić, ale jakoś… wolałam ratować ci tyłek kosztem własnej kariery i życia. Jakiś instynkt, przeczucie, nie wiem. Teraz wiem, że to była głupota. Nie wiedziałam, kim jesteś, ale wydawałeś mi się taki… znajomy. Przez to ściągałam na siebie innych, którzy ciebie ścigali i dostawałam po dupie.

\- Sądziłaś, że bym sobie nie poradził?

\- Tak, właśnie tak sądziłam. Pierwszy raz ci ten twój żelazny tyłek uratowałam wtedy, kiedy uciekałeś, nie kończąc misji. Jakiś rok cię rozpracowywałam, co mi się i tak nie udało. Nie wiem, która to była twoja próba ucieczki, a może pierwsza, ale bardzo nieudana. Może pamiętasz: to było w Libii, dokładnie w Trypolisie, koniec lat dziewięćdziesiątych, miałeś zlecenie na jakiegoś opozycjonistę z rządu Kadafiego.

Zgubiłem się w magazynie własnych wspomnień. Libia? Nie przypominałem sobie, żebym kiedykolwiek w tym kraju był. Tym bardziej nie przypominałem sobie, że zrezygnowałem z dokończenia misji. Zazwyczaj, kiedy udawało się uciec, misja była wykonana. Pokręciłem głową, zaznaczając tym samym, że nie kojarzę tego, co mówi.

\- Nigdy nie widziałam, żeby ktokolwiek tak szybko biegł z mnóstwem broni na plecach. To była naprawdę niezła akcja. Gonili cię samochodami, helikopterem, a ty skakałeś z budynku na budynek, w jakieś kanały, nawet udało ci się pozostać w ukryciu przez prawie połowę dnia.

\- Skąd to wiesz?

\- Wciąż mnie nie doceniasz. Przez satelitę i kamery w mieście widać wszystko. A Libia mimo, że wtedy w dość trudnej sytuacji i o słabo rozwiniętej technice, to Trypolis naszpikowany był kamerami, jak nie wiem… Nie musiałam wychodzić nawet z hotelu.

\- No i co się stało?

To było ciekawe, bo naprawdę tego nie pamiętałem. Jednak powrót moich wspomnień nie był tak oczywisty, jak mogło się wydawać.

\- Chciałam znaleźć cię pierwsza i byłam blisko, ale zapadłeś się pod ziemię. Wieczorem akcja znowu się rozkręciła. I o dziwo całkiem niedaleko mojej lokalizacji – zaśmiała się. – Ostrzelali sąsiedni budynek, a ja wiedziałam, że to oni. Wtedy to już mogłam widzieć wszystko z okna. Trochę byłeś żałosny.

\- Żałosny? Nie rozumiem?

\- Wyciągali cię siłą. Wrzeszczałeś, że nie chcesz, że mają cię zostawić, a jak już, to zabić na miejscu. Pamiętam wszystko jak dziś, bo trochę mną to… wstrząsnęło. Paru ludzi dosłownie zmiażdżyłeś i wtedy cię postrzelili, a ty wciąż się stawiałeś. Postrzelili znowu i znowu, aż padłeś na kolana, ale nie przestawałeś się drzeć jak zarzynany kot. Coś ci wstrzyknęli i tyle było po tobie, a ja postanowiłam trochę inaczej do ciebie podejść, choć przyznaję, że obecnie mam ochotę cię zabić.

\- Nawzajem – mruknąłem.

To było dość… upokarzające. Jakim cudem nie wiedziałem, że ktoś mi siedzi na ogonie? Zawsze miałem jakieś tyły. Mam tu na myśli ludzi, którzy asekurowali moje działania i informowali mnie o wszystkim – o ile się ich nie pozbyłem, bo akurat coś mi odbiło. Poza tym zawsze sam doskonale wiedziałem, kto na mnie patrzy i kiedy. Musiała być naprawdę dobra. Cóż, sam ją szkoliłem, więc całkiem prawdopodobne, że okazała się wybitną absolwentką mojej szkoły, choć nie pamiętam, czy była wyjątkowo zdolną uczennicą, czy może raczej przeciętną. Skoro przetrwała to mogłem sądzić, że to pierwsze było bardziej prawdopodobne.

\- Później chciałam cię dopaść, ale nie po to, żeby zabić.

\- A po co?

\- Umrzesz ze śmiechu, ale chciałam do ciebie dołączyć. Głupie, co? Tym bardziej, że byłeś maszynką w rękach innych, więc teoretycznie dołączyłabym do HYDRY, a nie do ciebie.

\- Jakoś mnie to nie śmieszy.

\- Bo sztywniak jesteś. Nigdy mi już się nie udało być tak blisko, jak w Libii. Byłeś coraz dalej, aż w końcu zostało mi ratowanie twojego ciężkiego dupska, a potem zapadłeś się pod ziemię, aż do dwa tysiące dziewiątego roku. Do dziś żałuję tego uganiania się, bo zginęło sporo niewinnych.

\- Kto jeszcze za mną gonił?

\- Między innymi Al-Ka'ida, ale dużo wcześniej, niż ja zaczęłam się tobą interesować. Sam Abd Allah Jusuf Azzam, jej twórca, chciał cię dopaść. Nie wiem skąd się o tobie dowiedzieli, ale wiedzieli i chcieli cię zniszczyć. Nie lubili ruskich za napaść na Afganistan, pewnie dlatego się tobą zainteresowali. Teraz pewnie najchętniej by cię kupili.

\- Który to był rok?

\- Rok? Nie wiem, tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiąty siódmy, albo ósmy. W każdym razie w tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątym dziewiątym roku Abd Azzam został zamordowany razem ze swoimi koleżkami. Wybuch bomby, czy coś takiego. Sprawcy pozostali nieznani.

Uśmiechnąłem się. Tak, pamiętałem.

\- To byłeś ty, tak? – odwzajemniła uśmiech. – Człowieku, o tym wydarzeniu krążą legendy. Rozpętałeś prawdziwą wojnę.

Wzruszyłem ramionami, nic więcej nie mówiąc. W sumie byłem zaskoczony, że cała złość na drogą Natalię ulotniła się gdzieś w nieznanym mi kierunku, choć wciąż czułem jakieś napięcie. To była dla mnie nowość, że da się z nią… porozmawiać. I że w ogóle będę miał ochotę rozmawiać z kimkolwiek. Dawno z nikim nie miałem okazji wymienić więcej, niż jedno słowo, nie wliczając w to Rogersa i starszej pani ze sklepu, więc to była całkiem przyjemna odmiana i chyba dobrze na mnie wpłynęła, bo muszę przyznać, że minimalnie się rozluźniłem.

\- Trochę spaprali ci życie, co, żołnierzu?

\- Tobie też.

\- No, nie tak do końca, przynajmniej dłużej będę młoda – uśmiechnęła się szeroko, a ja poczułem się, jakbym rozmawiał ze starą, dobrą znajomą, z czego zgadzało się tylko to, że Natalię znałem.

\- Też nie mam jeszcze tak źle. Przynajmniej mam… rękę – uniosłem lewą dłoń w górę i spojrzałem na nią bez przekonania.

\- Chcę cię jeszcze zapytać o jedną rzecz – spoważniała i wzrok skierowała prosto w moje oczy. A może czoło.

\- Pytaj. Jak widać jestem dziś dość kontaktowy, więc korzystaj.

\- Dlaczego zabiłeś chłopca w muzeum?

\- Bo mnie rozpoznał – odpowiedziałem krótko, na co Natalia skinęła tylko głową.

Wstała z miejsca i spojrzała na mnie z góry.

\- Na dziś wystarczy.

\- Mogę o coś zapytać? – uśmiechnąłem się grzecznie. Nie odpowiedziała mi, zmarszczyła za to brwi i czekała, aż zadam pytanie. – Boli?

Wywróciła oczami i wyszła, a ja rozłożyłem się na zimnej podłodze, podkładając pod głowę splecione ręce i zdecydowałem, że grę czas przerwać.

* * *

Natasha wyszła z piwnicy, a przed drzwiami czekał już, zirytowany do granic możliwości, Steve. Opierał się o ścianę i nie wyglądał bynajmniej na zadowolonego.

\- Po co tam poszłaś? – zapytał od razu i nie zamierzał czekać na odpowiedź. – Zgłupiałaś?

\- Skoro wiedziałeś, że tam jestem, to dlaczego do mnie nie dołączyłeś? – zapytała złośliwie, a Steve spoglądał na nią z niemałym zaskoczeniem. – Trzeba go pilnować – mruknęła, wymijając go. Podeszła do szafy stojącej w korytarzu i wyciągnęła z niej dwie sztuki broni. Jedną wcisnęła zdezorientowanemu Steve'owi do ręki, na co nawet nie zareagował. Patrzył tylko na nią, a jego oczy zdawały się chcieć zapytać o miliony istotnych rzeczy. – Bardziej, niż zakładałam.


End file.
